


Решено до нас

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...У Стива есть маленькая латунная капсулка на цепочке. Запаянная, как и положено.В капсулке имя, напечатанное на тоненькой бумажной полоске. Стив не знает, что там за имя, никогда капсулку не вскрывал. Вообще несколько раз её выкидывал, но она неизбежно возвращалась — находил её в школьной сумке, позже — в своем офицерском планшете, однажды — прямо на шее, на той же цепочке, что и армейский жетон...





	1. Chapter 1

Это, конечно, здорово, что Стив жив. Замечательно.   
Он думал, что умирает, а оказалось, что умер его век. А сам он жив. Он открывает глаза и — ого! — шагает прямиком в будущее.  
Тут всё ярко и противно.  
Но он обживается.  
Первое время никак не мог понять, что такое "персональный компьютер" и всё время ходил с блокнотом, но теперь у него есть карманный планшет. Не заменяет бумаги и не так приятен, но безусловно удобен, позволяет не выделяться из толпы и дает ответы на самые внезапные вопросы (например: зачем нужно фотографировать самого себя на фоне всего подряд). Иногда дает. Иногда ещё больше запутывает.  
Теперь, когда люди будущего пришли к выводу, что он безобиден, и выпустили из безликой комнатки без окон, он по утрам ходит за газетами. Газеты по-прежнему успокаивающе бумажны и пахнут краской. Запах, правда, всё равно другой.  
Даже типографская краска в двадцать первом веке вовсе не та, что была в двадцатом.  
Этим утром, беря в руки "Нью-Йорк Таймс", Стив слышит перезвон колокольчиков, хотя сейчас ещё вовсе не Рождество.  
Такое ощущение, как бывает, когда ударят в живот, а у вас к тому же ещё и астма.

***

У Стива есть маленькая латунная капсулка на цепочке. Запаянная, как и положено.  
В капсулке имя, напечатанное на тоненькой бумажной полоске. Стив не знает, что там за имя, никогда капсулку не вскрывал. Вообще несколько раз её выкидывал, но она неизбежно возвращалась — находил её в школьной сумке, позже — в своем офицерском планшете, однажды — прямо на шее, на той же цепочке, что и армейский жетон.   
После смерти Баки Стив выбросил капсулку в пропасть там же, в Альпах.  
Но, разумеется, в двадцать первом веке проснулся с нею.  
— Сразу понятно, насколько вам важна эта вещь, — сказал ему мистер Коулсон, мягко улыбаясь. — Вы так крепко стискивали её в кулаке всё то время, пока спали.  
Но правда вот в чём: есть слепые девушки (обязательно слепые и обязательно незамужние), которые посменно, днём и ночью, с положенными перерывами на обед и ежегодными оплачиваемыми отпусками, печатают даты, имена, фамилии. Бесконечно. Напечатанное нарезают тонкими полосками, вкладывают в капсулы и рассылают по родильными домам. Каждому младенцу — по капсуле.  
— Имя твоей суженой, — объяснила мама. — Откроется в положенное время.   
— Откуда они знают, как её зовут? — спросил Стив.  
— Они не знают, они просто печатают.  
Нет. Такое Стив решительно отказывается понимать и принимать. Почему какие-то леди, которые в жизни Стива не знали, могут решать за него? Он всю жизнь борется за свободу и возможность выбирать самому. А они — берут и решают.  
И им это даже не интересно, им просто деньги за это платят. Стив возмущен. В семь лет он впервые выкидывает свою капсулу. Он знает, кто ему друг, и этого достаточно. Но всё без толку. От капсулы не отвязаться.  
— Мы с твоим отцом были сужеными, — объяснила мама. — Так не у всех людей случается. Некоторые не находят друг друга.  
— И много счастья тебе это принесло? — спрашивает весьма жестокий в свои четырнадцать Стив. Зря, конечно.  
Отец не дожил до тридцати, мама — до сорока.  
Где-то там слепые леди продолжают печатать по восемь часов, тремя сменами в сутки, непрерывно, никогда не останавливая потока бумажных лент.  
В двадцать первом веке всё то же самое.  
Стив до сих пор зол и негодует. Он не за это боролся и умирал. Он не хочет имени на бумажке. Он просто хочет кого-нибудь своего.

***  
Он читает газету от первой до последней колонки, как, впрочем, и все попадающие к нему газеты. Не пропускает даже рекламу, потому что в ней тьма полезного и много такого, что позволяет ему лучше понимать людей будущего.  
Например, у них есть бритвы для удаления волос на ногах и в промежности.  
В газете на первой полосе сын Говарда Старка, Энтони. Директор Фьюри предлагал Стиву с ним познакомиться, но Стиву Энтони — чужой человек, а Говард всё равно давно мёртв.  
На газетном фото Энтони обнимается сразу с двумя девушками. Все трое выглядят куда более пьяными, чем дозволено в приличном обществе, как на вкус Стива.  
Колокольчики продолжают позвякивать.   
Стив перечитывает газету трижды.  
Одна из этих дам?..  
Впрочем, ему неинтересно.

***

Всё бы ничего, но ему снятся сны.  
Он привык бесконечно падать, привык раз за разом замерзать во льду (в двадцать первом веке он в любое время суток имеет доступ к горячей воде; он может позволить себе долгий душ или даже ванну среди ночи). Он привык даже к тому, что Баки валится и валится в пропасть.  
Он, в конце концов, даже согласен видеть такие сны. Не худший вариант.  
Но вот что.   
Стив не планировал видеть сны про то, как занимается любовью с незнакомыми леди. И иногда — с мужчинами. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Стив такой уж дурак и совсем ничего не заподозрил.  
Но он трусливо (и благоразумно) предпочел именно сейчас эту проблему отложить в сторону. Просто потому, что у него вот конкретно сейчас нет на неё никаких душевных сил.  
Может, позже.

*** 

Они с агентом Коулсоном пьют чай в маленьком уличном кафе около здания Вокзала, из которого прорастает теперь довольно уродливая башня.   
Агент Фил Коулсон немного почитатель. Теперь это называется "фанат". Он, оказывается, собирает комиксы серии "Капитан Америка" и попросил подписать некоторые из них. Стив подписал, но отказался заглядывать под обложку. С него довольно неловкости.  
Поэтому они просто пьют чай и разговаривают ни о чем и обо всём разом.  
Например, Коулсон объясняет Стиву, что общего между правительственной организацией "Щ.И.Т." и среднестатистическим фан-клубом. Весьма занимательно.  
Ещё они говорят о будущем Стива. В том духе, что Стиву ведь не обязательно возвращаться в армию. Он уже отдал свою жизнь за эту страну, и это большее, что страна может требовать от своих сынов.   
Стив думает: может, доучиться на художника. В новом мире требуется много ремесленников от холста. Людям нужны картинки (не полотна, ни в коем случае не шедевры) на стены, телефоны, крышки унитазов... Стив полагает, что уж на такое его талантов должно хватить.  
Ему бы понравилась эта работа. Он бы рисовал котят и щенков. И, вероятно, пейзажи на пивные этикетки.  
Но вот тут по улице ползёт огромный золотистый змей (или змея?). У змея шипастая и рогастая голова размером с танк и длинное, с целый квартал, наверно, тело. Красивое, кстати. Изящное.  
— Откуда… — начинает Стив, пока Коулсон ловко запрыгивает под стол, а оттуда — перебежками и скачками — прилепляется к ближайшей стене. Стив всё ещё не видит в такой чрезмерной реакции необходимости.  
Змей на самом деле красив, хотя и тянет за собой вспученную и встопорщенную мостовую. У него огромные зелёные глаза. У Стива руки чешутся — нарисовать бы. И перехватывает дыхание.  
Очарование момента иссякает, когда змей делает неуловимое движение и сцапывает собаку. Раз — и нету. Исчезла в пасти. Даже не гавкнула.  
Коулсон орёт в свой мелкий телефончик про то, что нужно подкрепление.  
Стив соображает, что теперь змея возьмется за людей.  
И дальше — Стив в такие моменты не думает, а делает. Жаль, щита в руке нет, было бы проще. Бежит, прыгает, на целый миг заглядывает в зеленые глаза. Он такой маленький в отражении. Но не задумывается, некогда.   
Пасть начинает распахиваться...  
Он бьёт в левый глаз кулаком.  
Ему очень жаль. Очень. Такое невообразимо прекрасное животное.  
Или не животное?..


	2. Chapter 2

У Тони в жизни некоторая херня, но он не унывает.  
Его неунывность выглядит довольно… неприглядно, следует признать. Но его можно понять.  
По крайней мере, ДЖАРВИС же понимает.  
— Кофе? — уточняет ДЖАРВИС сочувственно. — Вы, разумеется, укажете, что не моё дело, тем не менее, смею заметить, это будет ваша тринадцатая чашка за последние двадцать четыре часа.  
— И близко не рекорд, — отвечает Тони.  
— Действительно. Личный рекорд, установленный вами двенадцатого января две тысячи шестого года — двадцать одна чашка за сутки. Последствия вам не понравились, как мне представляется. Впрочем, я могу ошибаться.  
— Зануда.   
Вообще Тони хорош по части общения, но вот с Советом директоров у него не ладится. Эти люди испытывают к нему необъяснимую неприязнь.  
— Они не любят, когда основной докладчик на ежегодном отчётном заседании засыпает прямо за трибуной. Особенно если от него пахнет алкоголем, — услужливо поясняет ДЖАРВИС.  
— Я курица, несущая им золотые яйца. Приличные и вежливые люди постарались бы вести себя потише, когда я сплю. Принесли бы подушку и подоткнули одеяльце.  
ДЖАРВИС склонен промолчать. Совет — кучка заносчивых ублюдков. Именно поэтому большую часть времени с Советом общается Обадайя.   
Тони выпивает тринадцатую чашку кофе, листая новостную ленту.   
Сперва не понимает. Моргает. Листает обратно. Находит фотографии и кликает по первой. На фото гигантская змея на фоне его собственной Башни. То есть, конечно, не башни, а Центрального вокзала, но…   
— Кто-то опять снимает фильм? Блокбастер про конец света и руины Нью-Йорка?  
— О, — с ласковой издевкой отвечает ДЖАРВИС (Тони гениален — он не просто создал ИИ; он создал ИИ-говнюка). — Я несколько раз за минувшие сутки пытался сообщить вам эту новость, но вы утверждали, что слышать ничего не хотите и заняты. Теперь это уже не новость. Была зафиксирована некая аномалия, данные по которой переданы для анализа в Американский институт физики...  
Тони листнул дальше. Змея оставила приличной глубины след на асфальте дороги.  
— Кто-то пострадал?  
— Если не считать собаки…  
— Собаки?  
На следующем фото появляется какой-то парень. Его прыжок нечеловечески длинен, следует признать. Тони листает дальше.  
— Он. Он убивает тварь голыми руками?!   
— Если опустить подробности, то в целом — верно.   
"Безымянный герой Нью-Йорка" — написано под фото.  
— Он вообще человек?   
— Не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Сведений об этом субъекте нет ни в одной из баз данных США.   
— И у ЩИТа?  
— Смею напомнить, что важнейшая информация этой организации хранится только на бумажных носителях. С учётом так называемого “Фактора Тони Старка”.  
— Козлы. Так что было дальше?  
— Этот человек скрылся с места происшествия.   
— Нужно предложить ему награду. Вот что. Скажем, сто тысяч долларов за героизм. Как думаешь?  
— Не уверен, что ваше начинание одобрит мистер Стейн.  
На последнем фото парень уходит в сторону станции метро. Рубашка его разодрана на груди, и это, ей-богу, лучший кадр из всех. У Тони в ушах аж шумит и позвякивает от восторга (и немного — от кофейного передоза).  
— Чёрт. Но этот парень великолепен. Я должен его… пощупать. Да. Пощупать. Потому что он, может...  
О, да. Может, он вообще не настоящий. Чья-то грязная мечта. Материализовалась, чтобы подразнить и исчезнуть.   
Тони хочет его себе.

***

Стив попал в новости. Агент Коулсон счёл, что заслуженно, а директор Фьюри — что это ужасно.  
Сам Стив совершенно никак не считает, потому что делал что мог. И, слава богу, Коулсон не попросил еще один автограф.   
— Кулаком? — уточнил Фьюри, подняв бровь. — Убил чудовище голой рукой?  
— У меня не было с собой щита, — пожал плечами Стив. — Что мне оставалось.  
Коулсон как-то сказал, что надеется, будто однажды Стив полюбит двадцать первый век. Но, если подумать... Любил ли он тридцатые и сороковые годы своего родного двадцатого? Он прекрасно помнит — были голод, полнейшая нищета, потом и война началась, и он никогда не чувствовал себя достаточно здоровым для того, чтобы просто радоваться жизни. Дальше — хуже. Окопная грязь и смерть. Нет, любви к своему времени в нём нет точно. Он любил и продолжает любить свою страну, любил людей, с которыми жил и сражался бок о бок. Но вовсе не обязательно любить свое время, чтобы в нём жить. Времена не выбирают, в конце концов.  
Так что, нет — двадцать первый век ему неприятен, и это вряд ли изменится. Тут ведь продолжают существовать войны, геноцид, нищета и страдания.  
— Мистер Старк требует познакомить его с героем, защитившим город от страшного бедствия. Он так и выразился, — сообщил меж тем Коулсон.   
— Он так уверен, что мы с этим героем знакомы?  
— Он не дурак. Он выпотрошил все доступные базы данных и ничего в них не нашёл. И сделал закономерный вывод о том, что если информация отсутствует абсолютно везде, то она обязательно присутствует у нас. Ну, и конечно. На одной из видеозаписей он разглядел меня. А он не верит в случайности.  
— Я не хотел бы знакомиться с мистером Старком, — напомнил Стив. — Разве что в крайнем случае.  
Фьюри кивнул.  
— Свободен, солдат. И. В общем. Ты молодец, сынок.  
Стив расправил плечи.  
В новостях устроили целый цирк.

***

У Тони есть отвратительный выверт: он заводится быстро, а потом никак не может остыть. Такое вот неприятное в голове бумкает и колотит. Из-за бумканья он не может даже спать, пока не закончит начатое.   
Или: да, это как муравьи под кожей. Нестерпимо.  
Тони хочется чесаться всем телом, или выпить галлон кофе, или что-нибудь разбить, лишь бы унять зуд незавершенного.  
А не завершено вот что: этого красавчика будто вовсе никогда не существовало, но он кажется Тони до того знакомым, что хоть вой.  
В принципе, в голове у Тони почти всегда целый оркестр.  
— Фьюри — сука, — уныло сообщил Тони, а ДЖАРВИС в кои-то веки промолчал, что Тони счёл согласием. — И Коулсон тоже. Есть что-нибудь в новостях?  
— На CNN снова демонстрируют видео, на котором неизвестный белый мужчина кулаком убивает пришельца.  
Тони кивает:  
— Покажи.   
Он, конечно, уже видел. Несколько раз. Будем точны — сорок три раза.   
Это — сорок четвертый.   
Но почему, чёрт возьми, он только сейчас замечает, что в оркестр его затесались колокольцы? Грёбаный колокольчиковый перезвон.   
— Динь-динь-динь, блядь.  
— Что, простите?  
У Тони контракт, и потому ему около полуночи вылетать на полигон для испытаний новой ракетной установки. А тут это блядское "динь-динь-динь". Он, по крайней мере, может узнать имя. А всё остальное выяснит уже послезавтра, после возвращения домой. Он душу из Коулсона вытрясет. Или сожрёт Фьюри живьём.   
Но своего добьется.  
Он спускается на минус первый уровень, привычно проходит три контура защиты и попадает в зону хранилища. Он называет это место "стариковской барахолкой", ненавидит, злится, но не может взять себя в руки и сжечь весь этот хлам к чертовой матери. После смерти отца он просто собрал все его вещи в коробки и убрал с глаз долой.  
Он и сейчас идет мимо.

***

Стив Роджерс очень быстро понимает, что мир будущего — мир бездельников. Люди больше не трудятся в поте лица по шестнадцать часов в сутки, чтобы заработать на ужин, не убиваются в доках, чтобы починить прохудившиеся ботинки, не питаются преимущественно бобами и хлебом, потому что на большее не хватает денег. Они работают по восемь часов в день, пять дней в неделю, и имеют возможность покупать еды больше, чем смогут съесть, а потому выкидывают её. А это хорошая еда. Намного лучше той, которая доставалась ему в детстве, и тех "усиленных" пайков, которые он получал в армии.  
У людей будущего остается много времени и сил на то, чтобы страдать от скуки и, страдая от скуки, притом бесконечно куда-то бежать. Стив Роджерс вдруг понимает, что и сам перенимает ощущение необходимости чем-то занять время. И — тоже ничего не успевает. Это очень, очень странное ощущение.  
Он решает встряхнуться и перестать.  
На следующий после приключения с инопланетным змеем день с утра он идёт в парк с блокнотом для зарисовок, оставив дома телефон, планшет и наушники. Он сделает вид, что двадцатый век всё ещё на дворе и художник может просто отправиться на натурные зарисовки в соседний парк.  
На него поглядывают, но, догадался — вовсе не потому, что плохо выглядит или что-то не то делает. Наоборот. После сыворотки на него вообще часто заглядываются, а однажды какая-то девушка запнулась и сломала каблук, отвлекшись на Стива.  
Так что Стив сидит и рисует и не обращает ни на кого внимания, и ему хорошо — лето в самой прекрасной, роскошной поре, когда не слишком жарко, не отвратительно душно, но солнце горячее и яркое, а ветер — пока ещё свеж. Он рисует гладь озера и думает, что вот — бывает же хорошо жить.  
И тут прихватывает и выворачивает наизнанку в области сердца.  
Будто невидимая рука сжимает и дёргает — резко и со всей безжалостностью.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони Старк испытывал вполне закономерную гордость, восторженное желание кричать всему миру, что крут и вообще гениален, и вот — изобрел и продемонстрировал самую крутую бабахалку на этой планете, а на зубах скрипел песок. Это не портило настроения, просто напоминало — выпьет за успех дома, часиков через семь или десять, и пригласит выпить мисс Поттс, хоть она и невообразимо строга и правильна.   
Жаль, сейчас нельзя. Он провел в Афганистане всего семь часов, а уже ненавидит его до чёртиков, и если в следующий раз любезно пригласят — откажет. Пусть Обадайя отдувается.  
Тем не менее, Тони прямо разбирало, пока трясся на скверном армейском джипе по раздолбанной дороге от афганского полигона до аэропорта.  
Разбирало так, что никак не мог перестать улыбаться, и сопровождающий — капитан Роудс, кажется, или вроде того, спросил:  
— Удачная поездка, сэр?  
— А то!   
Роудс неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— А правда ли, что вы переспали со всеми двенадцатью моделями "Максим" за прошлый год?  
— С тринадцатью. В августовском номере были двойняшки.  
— Ого, — восхищенно присвистнул парнишка. Ну как — парнишка? Тони предположил, что ему лет двадцать пять-двадцать семь (ДЖАРВИСа очень не хватало), а значит — из молодых да ранних, и, следовательно, не без талантов. И в другое время Тони занялся бы им, может, таких вот белозубых-веселых-темнокожих у него не бывало еще в постели...   
Но. Он вскрыл капсулу. Это оказалось легко — она попросту рассыпалась у него прямо в ладони. "Стивен Грант Роджерс" для Энтони Эдварда Старка, рожденного пятого августа семьдесят шестого года. Отлично, подумал Тони. Он достанет этого Роджерса из-под земли, даже если придется её перевернуть — вот только возвратится из этого богом забытого Афганистана, где песок скрипит на зубах, а гостиничный номер пахнет неистребимой пылью.  
— Это только кажется, что оно интересно — с моделями, — доверительно сообщил Тони Роудсу, чуть наклонившись вперед. — На самом деле они в основном силиконовые. Даже, ну, ты понимаешь, там.  
Роудс как-то несолидно, по-мальчишески хихикнул, а сидящий рядом суровый мужик в годах и без погон вроде бы слегка изменился в лице.  
— Ну, смотрятся они ничего. У нас эти журнальчики ребята в казармах до дыр затирают…  
Тут вот что происходит: Тони собирается ответить, что на здоровье, лишь бы без мозолей на руках, но не успевает.  
Мир переворачивается раз и другой, в крыше автомобиля вдруг образовывается прореха, в прореху Тони короткий миг видит кусок неба, но потом — только серую землю, а ещё после какая-то сила выдёргивает его из салона и отбрасывает, словно куклу — руки и ноги во все стороны, в голове звон, что-то горит и где-то кричат, а у него синее небо в глазах.  
Впрочем, тускнеющее, заменяющееся густой краснотой вроде вишневого сока.  
Соком этим заплывает весь мир.

***  
Стив хватает воздух ртом и стонет, когда к нему бежит какая-то леди, на ходу спрашивая, что с ним и не вызвать ли службу спасения.  
Стив тянется рукой к воротнику рубашки и дергает — во все стороны летят пуговицы. Ему нечем дышать и болит в груди теперь уже так, что нестерпимо.   
— Нет. Нет. Сейчас я…  
Внезапно оказывается, что Стив лежит на спине, лопатками чувствуя камни и холод земли, а над ним только небо, бездонное и синее, нестерпимо яркое.  
Впрочем, всё же тускнеющее. Замещающееся темнотой.  
— Доктор не нужен, — бормочет Стив. — Нужен телефон — позвонить Коулсону.

***  
Короткий миг просветления — когда настолько больно, что оставаться вне тела нет никакой возможности.  
В этот миг Тони видит над собой лица, и этих лиц он не знает — бородатые, злые, чужие. Тони громко стонет, а они говорят что-то гортанно. Ругаются, видимо.  
Почти сразу Тони выпадает обратно, в пустоту бестелесности.  
В пустоте он будто бы на каких-то мягких подушках, может, даже в облаках. Чувствует, что вроде бы и падает, а вроде бы и держат. Неприятно и тошнотворно — болтаться без опоры. Но нить, слабая, но вполне ощутимая — существует и бьётся в такт неровному, нервному биению сердца и не позволяет совсем уж упасть.  
У нити даже есть имя, но сейчас Тони его не помнит. И Тони совсем не знает того человека, чьего имени не помнит, но, получается, тому человеку Тони не совсем безразличен...  
...раз держит?

***  
Стив вот что понимает: от него теперь другой человек зависит. Пусть и чужой, но всё едино — зависит. Человек. Страдающий. Нуждающийся в его, Стива, помощи. Поэтому Стив делает огромное усилие, чудовищное, и садится.  
— У вас, кажется, сердечный приступ, — говорит ему женщина, про которую Стив только то, что женщина, и знает. В глазах у него туман, рубашка промокла от пота и липнет.  
— Нет у меня сердечного приступа. То есть — не у меня! Ну же! Дайте телефон! Где мой телефон?! Телефон же!  
Телефон появляется будто бы ниоткуда, Стив мучительно долго тычется в него, злясь; мерзкие мелкие говнюки — нынешние телефоны, проклятые мерзавцы!  
— Мистер Роджерс?  
— Коулсон. С Тони Старком что-то случилось. Не знаю, что, кажется, сердечный приступ. Или… Не знаю. Очень больно. В груди. Скорее сделайте что-нибудь!  
— Откуда вы… что, чёрт возьми… А. Вон что. И давно вам известно… Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Но он точно жив? Совершенно точно?  
— Да.  
— Это радует. Где вы? Я отправлю за вами машину. На Тони Старка совершено покушение в Афганистане. Приблизительно полчаса назад. Мы выясняем обстоятельства. Так где вы?  
А Коулсон быстро соображает, глупо думает Стив.

***  
Тони Старку кажется, что он маленький и хилый, и что все парни в Бруклине смеются над ним. Они и вправду смеются — так что не кажется. Любой из них способен походя, одной левой, воткнуть носом в мусорный бак. И им смешно. Но Тони-то не смешно. Он поднимается из грязи, зажимая в кулаке булыжник. Его собственный кулак слишком мал и лёгок, чтобы заставить себя уважать.  
Но он поднимается. Из грязи. Уж как умеет. И расправляет плечи.  
Ему кажется, что он только это и умеет — расправлять плечи и подниматься и грязи.  
Тони поправляет подтяжки и сжимает кулаки. И говорит:  
— Эй, свиной окорок. Ну? Кто ещё кого!  
Очевидно, сейчас его в очередной раз ткнут носом в мусорный бак.

***  
Стив дожидается автомобиля, сидя на траве и кое-как убедив случайных свидетелей, что именно сейчас с ним всё в порядке. В груди теперь живет боль, но уже вполне терпимая и неострая, и боль, знает Стив, поселилась в груди надолго. Тут ничего пока не сделаешь.  
Автомобиль подъезжает — чёрный, как и все автомобили ЩИТа, и необщительный мрачный водитель кивает Стиву, одновременно приветствуя и указывая скорее садиться.  
Стив едет молча, глядя в окно на изменившийся город и баюкая боль.  
Он думает: каким бы ни был этот Тони Старк, который чуть не каждую ночь спит с кем-нибудь новым (ладно, не каждую ночь, но раз в неделю — точно)... Каким бы ни был, умирать ему всё же не стоит. И страдать тоже. Это ужасно, когда люди страдают.  
Стив сцепляет зубы. Ничего. Сейчас всё решится, узнается…  
Спасём.  
А пока у Стива в груди болит тонко и тихо, и жив, значит.  
Вот и живи.  
Коулсон взъерошен и зол — Стив его таким никогда не видел и даже не думал, что он таким быть может. Но зол не на Стива, это понятно. Зол на всё происходящее — очевидно, незапланированное и непредвиденное.  
— Идёмте. Скорее. Сейчас по порядку расскажете...  
— И вы тоже, по порядку.  
— Но Старк всё ещё жив, правильно?  
— Да.  
В кабинете ждёт директор Фьюри, который более всего сейчас напоминает Стиву злого, напуганного лобастого бультерьера.   
— Старк нам нужен, — поясняет Фьюри. — Он исполнитель лучших наших многомиллионных проектов.  
Но зол и испуган Фьюри, чувствует Стив, не потому.  
— Ну и... хороший он человек, Старк. Его отец был неплох. Этот — если вытрясти из него всё дерьмо — просто хорош, без дураков.  
Коулсон достает папки и обкладывается десятком телефонов.  
— Ну? Мистер Роджерс?  
— Он мне снится, — просто сказал Стив. — С тех времён, когда я увидел его на обложке какой-то газеты.  
— И вы ничего не предприняли по этому поводу. Я имею ввиду... обычно предназначенные друг другу имеют свойство “мчаться в объятия друг друга, преодолевая все преграды”. Тоже прочел в какой-то газетке, не смотрите на меня так.  
— А.  
— Так почему вы не попытались с ним познакомиться? У вас была масса возможностей.  
— Не хотел.  
Коулсон внимательно и строго глядит, Стив глядит в ответ — твёрдо. Не ваше дело. Можете думать, что я… как это?.. гомофобен. Так, кажется.  
Тут Коулсону звонят на один из телефонов, требовательно, он хватает трубку и внимательно слушает. Потом говорит:  
— Да, я понимаю. Собрать все материалы для разработки спасательной операции. Как можно скорее. — Нажимает отбой. — Машина, которая везла Старка в аэропорт, подорвалась на “лягушке”, ну, мине. — Специально для Стива поясняет: — Это всё в Афганистане, близ Кабула, Старк показывал там свои военные разработки. Список возможных покупателей, представители которых присутствовали на мероприятии, имеется. После презентации он планировал вылететь в Нью-Йорк. И вот, не вылетел. Машина перевернулась, его сопровождающие уже найдены, все живы, отделались легкими ранениями. Самого Старка нет. Это всё, что нам известно на настоящий момент.  
— Выезжай на место, лично, — приказывает Фьюри Коулсону.  
А Стив твёрдо требует:  
— Я тоже еду. И он ранен. Похоже, довольно серьёзно. Нужны хорошие доктора.  
Коулсон отрывается от бумаг.  
— Да, разумеется. Очень хорошо Вы будете безусловно кстати. Полагаю, вылет через пятнадцать минут. Ничего с собой не берите, всё необходимое в квинджете найдётся. О вашей экипировке позаботятся.  
Стив кивает. Скорее. Только скорее.

***

— … Что.. со мной? Ум.. умираю?  
— Технически — скорее да, но я делаю всё от меня зависящее. Терпите. Пожалуйста.  
И начинают делать такое, что Тони кричит, раздирая глотку.


	4. Chapter 4

Квинджет внутри оказался больше, чем снаружи, и Стив читал уже про такое у Кэррола. Ну, и похож он был на кроличью нору, да. Стива это, впрочем, мало занимало. Подумаешь, крылатый дом. Он проснулся в мире, где телефон размером с ладонь и без проводов, умеет петь и показывает кино, а от полиомиелита спасает одна инъекция. А сейчас он и вовсе пребывал в оглушенном, слегка затуманенном состоянии — решил, что это отголоски чужого, далекого.  
— Расчетное время прибытия — три часа, — сообщил Коулсон. — Постарайтесь поспать, потому что потом будет не до отдыха.  
И подал пример — устроился удобнее в своем кресле и, укрывшись пледом, прикрыл глаза. Поразительным в этой сцене, как на взгляд Стива, было то, что Коулсон по-прежнему в костюме, и костюм этот свеж до хруста. Стив немного поразмышлял: может, костюм для Коулсона — нечто вроде униформы, как у самого Стива — звездно-полосатый флаг. Вероятно, наглаженные накрахмаленные рубашки — признак каких-то сверхспособностей. Сверхточность, сверхпунктуальность, умение не мять и не рвать одежду, даже когда мир рушится.  
Сам Стив, сколько ни пытался, расслабиться не мог никак. Ему было неудобно и так, и эдак, кресло оказалось тесным и узким... Не нравился глубокий и тревожный гул этого самолёта-переростка, ему было... страшно.  
Вот что. Страх. Не то чтобы это чувство не было ему знакомо.  
А ещё он неотвязно, настойчиво думал о Тони Старке, человеке, боль которого теперь разделял. На фотографиях в газетах Старк улыбался так заразительно.

***

— Спокойно, — велят Тони. — Пожалуйста, не дёргайтесь и не пытайтесь сесть.  
Тони хмыкает: дескать, какое там — сесть? Тут даже лежать-то, и то тяжело. Устал до смерти. Осторожно приоткрывает один глаз, потом второй, и не верит тому, что видит — из него самого, из груди, из сердца, наверно, проросли провода. Такие. Калибра двенадцать или даже тоньше. Он начинает догадываться, что сошёл с ума.  
— Шт... Что. Что это. Чёрт бы.  
— Простите. Это единственное, что пришло мне в голову. Для меня всё происходящее — такая же неожиданность, как и для вас.  
Провода тянутся вбок и исчезают из поля зрения. Самой своей груди Тони не видит — прикрыта белоснежной салфеткой. Кажется, столовой. И не чувствует, кстати. Под салфеткой всё онемело.  
— Где я? Кто... кто вы?  
В поле зрения появляется лицо — тонкое, умное, усталое.  
— Я не представился, простите. Только поймите, я хирург, но тут попросту нет условий. Никаких. А с пустыми руками я… Могу роды принять, вправить вывих или там перелом. Понимаете? Инсен. Хо.  
Тони усиленно думает. Продолжает разглядывать лицо — человек почти прекрасен. Живой, настоящий, по крайней мере.   
— О. Помню вас. Но не помню, откуда. И вы же умерли.  
— Как и вы теперь, — приятно улыбается человек, лауреат чего-то, кажется, в области медицины, Тони точно видел его однажды на фуршете в каком-то далеком году. — Все, кто сюда попадают, для мира мертвы. Но спите. Время поговорить ещё будет. Тут уйма времени.  
Тони послушно закрывает глаза и на этот раз оказывается в горах. Зимой. А зимой холодно. Воздух обжигающ и свеж. Белизна вершин слепит глаза, а внизу, далеко-далеко, простираются леса и луга. И мчится поезд. Чёрный и адский.

***

Как-то получилось, что все же заснул — и разговаривал с Говардом Старком. И это был какой-то очень неприятный разговор, чувствовал себя еще более глупым, чем обычно при разговорах с учёными, а тут ещё что-то сделал не то, и спокойно, холодно отчитывали, как ребёнка. Долго и муторно.  
— Эй, капитан. Капитан Роджерс.   
Трясли за плечо и этим вытащили из сна. Оказался Коулсон, бодр и свеж.  
— Мы на подлёте. Мне показалось, вам было бы интересно взглянуть на Афганистан сверху. Полезно представлять, с чем имеешь дело, так ведь?  
Стив послушно подошел к круглому маленькому иллюминатору и увидел только коричнево-желтое, сухое и бескрайнее, вздыбленное с одной стороны бесконечными горными грядами.  
— Как-то же живут люди, — пробормотал.  
— Местами живут, а большей частью — выживают, — кивнул Коулсон. — Это государство, чтоб вы знали, покрывает семьдесят пять процентов всего мирового рынка опиума-сырца.  
— Но небольшая страна. Маленькая даже, да? Её можно, наверно, за месяц пройти? Францию Гитлер прошёл за две недели...  
Коулсон поднял бровь.  
— До истории семидесятых и восьмидесятых вы ещё не добрались?  
— Нет.  
— Ну. Однажды мы увязли в этой стране, и вот уже которое десятилетие не можем выпутаться. К слову, я здесь тоже успел повоевать.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Горы?  
— Да.  
— Ну, мой опыт исчерпывается Альпами.  
А в Альпах погиб Баки. Стив никогда не любил горы.  
— Подробные карты местности имеются, конечно, но вот в чём проблема: эта местность вглубь больше, чем на картах. В каком-нибудь ущелье есть еще одно ущелье, а в том ущелье — отрог и какие-нибудь тёмные деревеньки, прилепленные к самому обрыву, как осиные соты. Знаете горных ос? Они злющие, как сатана, и, говорят, способны выживать в голой пустыне. А люди, которые здесь живут, способны, кажется, питаться воздухом. И они ненавидят европейцев. И американцев. И русских. И кого угодно, кто им чужой. Ещё у них куча оружия, в любом доме, и спят в обнимку с автоматами, под любой кроватью имеется ящик патронов, а убивать учат с младенчества.  
Стив принял к сведению.

***

Следующее пробуждение вышло легче, но, по ощущениям, проспал Тони долго. Может, целые сутки. Проснулся, когда все тело затекло и сделалось совершенно ватным, но очень хотелось есть.  
— О. Вижу, пришли в себя.  
У постели сидел... Инсен. Хо. Теперь Тони его даже вспомнил — Швейцария, две тысячи шестой.  
— Есть хотите?  
— Где мы?  
Инсен помог приподняться и сунул под спину какой-то тряпичный ком.  
Провода из груди никуда не девались. А Тони-то во сне полагал — тоже сон, другой, кошмарный. Не болело, вот что странно.  
— Что у меня тут?  
Инсен держал теперь в руках миску, от миски пахло съедобно, но незнакомо.  
— Сперва — поесть. Потом — вопросы. Я всё расскажу, вы только ешьте.  
И кормил с ложечки. Бурда, но пряная и довольно приличная. Будто взяли какие-то сплошь неизвестные, но вкусные овощи, перемололи и сварили густой кашицей.  
— Мы в плену. Оба. У группировки, которая называет себя “Девять колец”. Я — уже около года, думаю. Хотя я давно уже не уверен насчет точных дат.  
— Когда я в последний раз смотрел на календарь, было двенадцатое июля две тысячи двенадцатого года.  
— Вот как. Тогда не год. Почти полтора. Вы — третьи сутки. Вас принесли сюда, ко мне, велели вылечить. Они думают, я колдун. Волшебник там или сам Господь в медицине. Но я сделал, что мог.  
Оказалось, помещение без окон, затхлое, стены будто бы не кирпич и не бетон, а что-то… Землянка? Вырублены в скале?  
— Полагаю, ваш автомобиль наехал на мину. Скорее всего, снаряд был самодельный, а местные любят начинять их всякой металлической дрянью — гвоздями, мелкой стружкой, деталями каких-нибудь бытовых приборов. Вас, думаю, частично заслонило корпусом автомобиля. Но вот из вашей груди я извлек тринадцать металлических фрагментов. А сколько в ней осталось — не могу сказать. Нет оборудования.  
— И эти провода?..  
— Осторожно наклонитесь и гляньте. Видите?  
Провода уходили к полу и упирались в металлический ящик, в котором Тони узнал компактный электрогенератор, допотопную бензиновую модель.  
— Идея не блестящая. Но пока работает. Если в целом, то я вживил вам в электромагнит, который удерживает неизвлеченные металлические фрагменты от проникновения в полость грудной клетки, к жизненно важным органам. Не позволяет им разодрать ткани легких и добраться до сердца.   
— О. Ого.  
— Я делал, что мог. Полагаю, однажды вы меня за это проклянете.  
Тони сморгнул.  
— Ну. Я пока еще жив. Значит, всё возможно. Но. Спасибо. Я вам обязан.  
Инсен придвинулся.  
— Вы понимаете, что вы привязаны к вот этой вот штуковине? И я не инженер. Я простой хирург.  
— Зато я инженер. Я разберусь.  
Доедал Тони в молчании. Инсен в лицо ему не смотрел.  
Тони думал. Ковырялся в памяти — переговоры, презентация ракетной установки… Стивен Роджерс… Потом спросил:  
— Вы не знаете, что со мной будет дальше? Зачем я им?  
— А то сами не догадались. За тем же, за чем вы всем остальным, полагаю. Строить свои смертоубийственные штуки.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я вам должен. И я придумаю. Сам выберусь и вытащу вас.  
— Было бы кстати.

***  
Стив выходит в желтизну и жар, и ветер тут же швыряет в лицо пригоршню пыли. Он морщится.  
— Не стойте. Идёмте. Нас уже ждут.  
— Щит мне возвратят?  
— Вы должны понимать, это не одиночная операция, а вы сейчас — командный игрок. Вернее даже — рядовой командный игрок. У вас нет необходимых навыков, вы никогда не сталкивались с поиском людей в горах. Вы никогда прежде не бывали в Афганистане. Так что — никакой самодеятельности. Я понимаю, у вас тут личное. Но будьте благоразумны.  
— То есть — нет.  
— Пока что — нет. Ваша личность засекречена.  
— Понимаю.  
Стив думает, что, может, он тут вовсе бессмыслен. Ничем не поможет, мешать будет только. Но да, наверно — личное.  
Он, Коулсон и ещё люди — мужчины и женщины в одинаковой пятнисто-песчаной форме — погружаются в кузов грузовика, затянутый брезентом, и трясутся минут пятнадцать в молчании. Стив разглядывает лица — спокойные честные солдатские, это, наверно, вовек не изменится. И расслабляется. Чувствует, что вроде оказался на месте. Среди своих.   
Боль в груди не проходит, но и не делается сильнее.  
А база, на которую их привозят — действительно похожее на осиное гнездо нечто, прилепившееся к скале, с крошечными окнами-дырочками.


	5. Chapter 5

В первые дни почти не больно, и Тони удивленно спрашивает, почему. Инсен, смущаясь, отвечает:  
— Опиаты. Их здесь раздобыть проще, чем даже, например, аспирин.  
Тони испуганно мотает головой (провода мотаются в такт):  
— Нет. Не хватало ещё! Больше не нужно.  
— Но будет больно, а это единственное, что есть под рукой. И ведь я не даю вам много.  
— Нет.   
И тогда стало больно и днём, и ночью, иногда так, что грыз зубами старое драное одеяло, а то — ничего, терпимо.   
Но бородатый мужик пришёл, конечно, как раз тогда, когда особенно больно.   
Бородатый мужик выглядел диким ровно настолько, насколько их изображают в дрянных боевиках, так что Тони несколько даже засомневался — вдруг это самый хреновый розыгрыш в его жизни? Впрочем, у него болели в тот момент, кажется, даже кончики волос. Поэтому он кое-как сел на своей продавленной койке и промычал что-то, что могло бы, может, сойти за приветствие, удивление и выражение готовности общаться.  
— Старк, — сказал мужик, — ты нам нужен.  
— Я многим нужен, — ответил Тони. — Но обычно мне в таких случаях предлагают контракты и деньги, или там выпить и хорошо провести время. А не вот это вот, — обвел рукой комнату.  
Бородач хмыкнул и на довольно чистом английском пояснил:  
— Боюсь, мы не располагаем такими суммами, чтобы заключить с тобой контракт. Пришлось по старинке.  
— И что же вам нужно?  
— То, что и обычно. Оружие. Хорошее оружие, а не то говно, которое вы, америкосы, продаете на чёрном рынке в то же время, когда с нами воюете, и не то, которое клепают узкоглазые. Много хорошего оружия.  
— Из говна и палок?  
— Чего? А. Нет. У нас есть мастерская. Нормальная. Тебе должно хватить.  
Тони подумал.  
— И что мне за это будет?  
— Оставим жить, вот что, — незамедлительно отозвался бородач, для наглядности делая движение, как если бы сворачивал шею курёнку.  
— Логично.  
— Ещё бы. И не думай, отсюда тебе не сбежать. Вон, доктор подтвердит. Однажды он попытался.  
Тони перевел взгляд на Инсена. Тот кивнул. Покачал головой. Выглядел довольно жалко.  
— У меня ай кью гения, я могу попытаться с большей вероятностью успеха. А меня к тому же ищут.  
— Ну да. Мы тут в курсе. А этого места нет на карте. Так что не надейся ни на себя, ни на дружков.  
Тони, ощущая себя больным, слабым и глупым, все же смекнул:  
— Блядь. Мы в складке пространства.   
— Здесь мы называем их карманами. Никакой связи с внешним миром, а дорогу видит только один человек, и это я.  
Тони кивнул. Пусть их. Этот же как-то попадает. Может один — смогут и другие. Есть люди, которые такие вещи просто видят. Большинство — нет, а видящих дорогу называют проводниками и нюхачами. А еще есть те, кто, наоборот, не видит вообще никаких иллюзий. Редко, но попадаются. Или вот электронные оптические сенсоры. Они ведь улавливают искривления пространственного рельефа. Иногда достаточно через объектив фотоаппарата взглянуть. Почему Тони никогда не интересовался этой проблемой прежде?..  
Это вы, ребята, думаете, что нет выхода. У вас в плену сам Тони Старк, сучки. Нужно только избавиться от штуки в груди. Не жить же теперь с электрогенератором.  
Когда бородач ушёл, наспоследок сообщив еще несколько угроз, Тони (он теперь не особенно вслушивался), спросил:  
— А что было, когда вы попытались сбежать?  
— А. Они тогда не заперли дверь. Они и раньше про неё забывали. Я им тут нужен, чтобы штопать боевиков, поэтому иногда тут довольно… суматошно. Вот и тогда было. Я вышел за пределы базы и ходил по кругу, и в конце концов понял, что могу ходить так вечно. Сообразил, что это “карман” и возвратился назад. На первый раз легко отделался — мне сломали ключицу и акромион и не дали обезболивающего.

***

Стив Роджерс чувствовал, как большое и тяжелое постоянно давит сверху. Это, знал, база в сердце горного хребта. Около трех километров тоннелей, пять уровней вниз и три — вверх. Это действительно осиное гнездо.  
Но всё в нем гулкое и тяжелое.  
Они с утра до ночи пятятся в карты, читают и обсуждают отчеты, стекающиеся со всех концов страны, и еще те, что подтекают из-за границы, из Ирана, Таджикистана, Туркменистана и Пакистана. Стиву иной раз кажется, что страна эта — мелкий противный клоповник, и что населена она только террористами, насильниками, убийцами и наркоторговцами. Потом протирает глаза и заставляет себя вспомнить, что есть же женщины и дети. Есть те, кто просто выживает. Есть те, кто всеми силами рвётся из нищеты…  
Где-то там Тони Старк.  
Стив чувствует, что еще немного — и его начнет рвать песком и пылью.  
Толку-то. Горы действительно вглубь больше и шире, чем если измерять линейкой на плоском двухмерном пространстве карты.  
— Так мы ничего не найдём, — сказал в конце концов Стив, и на него уставились — Коулсон, и начальник базы, этакий бородатый, сухой и смуглый, будто бы местного производства, но по имени Джон, а с фамилией — Смит, и ещё работники штаба, несколько связистов, ударная группа ЩИТа — все, кто имелся в наличии.  
— Тут надо ходить и всё трогать. Руками. Оно тут всё всех обманывает.   
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Коулсон. — Но если ходить ногами, это займет годы. А автомобиль пройдет не везде.  
— Хотя бы попробовать. Мы знаем место, с которого все началось. Можно мне хотя бы взглянуть?  
— Да. Неплохая идея, наверно. Завтра с утра?  
Стив кивает. 

***

С утра тут так же жарко, как и днём, и вечером, и ночью. В комнате Стива нет новомодной штуки, кондиционера, нет даже старого доброго вентилятора, а и будь — только разгонял бы горячий сухой воздух.  
Поэтому ночами Стив спит мало, но если спит, то сон его противен и липок, и из него хочется выдираться, как из зыбучих песков.  
Стив видит во сне всякое, например, довольно часто — Говарда. Тот в снах сильно постарел, сдал. Он то зол, то раздражен, то разочарован. А под конец остаётся только гроб, закрытый. И уйма цветов, но ни от кого — чтобы от чистого сердца. Тони Старк цветов на могилу отцу не носит. Тони Старк на могилу приносит свои гнев и обиду.  
Стив просыпается и лежит, думая всякое. Он ведь знал Говарда, но не чтоб хорошо. Знал, что тот очень умен, и всегда оказывался в тени этого ума, и слушал, разинув рот. Говард Старк обещал мир будущего с летающими автомобилями, но, как выяснилось, не сдержал обещания.  
У Стива болит в груди, то слабее, но сильнее. Боль похожа на горечь — даже Говард не сдержал обещаний. Баки Барнс мёртв, Коммандос мертвы, а Стив попал в будущее, в котором машины не летают, хотя вот, есть летучие крепости.  
Стив переворачивается на другой бок и снова — на спину. И так бесконечно. А потом не выдерживает и направляется в аналитический отдел. Потом передумывает — там и ночами сидят люди, пахнет плохим, растворимым кофе, п **о** том и усталостью. Он идёт в то, что раньше бы назвал офицерским клубом. Там мягкие диваны и есть даже телевизор со спутниковым телевидением. Там можно, например, найти мультики, совсем старые, скажем, первые выпуски Диснея.  
И взять того же самого плохого кофе, чтобы только держать кружку в руках.  
В офицерской комнате тихо, телевизор выключен. Но не пусто — сидит Коулсон, читает с листов что-то, написанное от руки убористо и мелко. Может, шифровки или отчеты какого-нибудь очередного агента под прикрытием.  
Поднимает взгляд:  
— Не спится?  
Стив качает головой.  
— Думал посмотреть телевизор. Не помешаю?  
— Нет. Что вы. Тоже никак не мог заснуть.  
Стив берет в руки пульт и неуверенно замирает. Ему не очень-то и хочется: телевизор означает суету и мельтешение.  
— А вы сами-то что-нибудь чувствуете? — спрашивает вдруг Коулсон.  
— Что?  
— Говорят, предназначенные друг другу люди чувствуют друг другу через расстояния. И ходят слухи, будто бы способны чувствовать направление до своего суженого.  
Стив задумывается и качает головой:  
— Я не очень-то его знаю, этого человека, Тони Старка.  
Коулсон долго молчит.  
— Наверно, неприятно вдруг проснуться и обнаружить такие вещи про себя.  
— Скорее — неприятно, что такие вещи никак от тебя не зависят. Я, например, вовсе не собирался просыпаться.  
Телевизор делается ненужным. Стив аккуратно кладет пульт на место и уходит, пожелав Коулсону доброй ночи.

***  
Они едут по тряской и плохой дороге около часа, встретив по пути два американских патруля.  
— Будто война все ещё идёт.  
— О, она тут идет лет двести уже, наверно. И всё никак не закончится.  
На том месте, где был ранен Тони Старк, следов уже не осталось. Теперь это просто кусок дороги, ничем не отличающийся от всех остальных — выбоины, ямы, ухабы, никакой растительности вдоль, только далеко-далеко на горизонте горы.  
Стив осматривается и — украдкой — прислушивается к себе. Вдруг сейчас случится чудо, и его потянет туда, где прячут Старка. Или унюхает след, например.  
— Его могли просто спрятать где-то здесь, может, вон в той горной гряде, или там, или во-о-он далеко, где, видите, Гиндукуш. А Гиндукуш идёт до Таджикистана и Пакистана, так что, может, его давно вывезли за границу. А мы и в жизни не найдем, — меж тем говорит Коулсон.  
— Надо поспрашивать у местных.  
— О, местные если и будут с нами разговаривать, то за деньги, и скажут только, что места мёртвые. А у местных все места мёртвые. Чаще всего врут, но бывает и, знаете. что-то этакое. Например, в две тысячи пятом мы отправили двоих агентов тихо разведать пути наркотрафика в Мехтарлама, а они пропали. Следующая группа нашла их мёртвыми. И без следов насилия. Они будто бы просто легли и уснули. Ни намёка на яды или нечто вроде. Говорят, местные знают какое-то особое колдовство.  
Стив вглядывался в серые громады на горизонте.  
Очень надеялся на чудо.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони Старк, которому теперь не настолько плохо, чтобы не скучать, лежит и думает о пространственных карманах. Они существуют — это все знают. А дальше начинается область мифологического. Их почти нет на территории США — официально зарегистрированный и относительно изученный имеется на территории Йеллоустоунского парка, и еще один вроде бы где-то в недрах Белого дома (но это уже домыслы). Сам Тони прочитал одно или два поверхностных исследования на этот счёт, сделал себе заметку при случае заняться вопросом поподробней, но всё, понимаете, мастерил и мастерил игрушки помощнее и в перерывах программировал ДЖАРВИСа. А надо было выкроить время.  
Но он помнит: в гористой местности, на территориях, в основе которых имеются разломы земной коры, карманы встречаются чаще. То есть карман — это именно пространство складки, не магия, а физика. Пусть даже неевклидова пространства. Возможно, следовало подробней читать Лобачевского. Дальше.   
В складках можно жить — что Тони с успехом сейчас и опробовал на собственной шкуре. И ещё дальше: в целом, насколько он мог судить, физика пространства внутри складки ничем не отличается от физики пространства вне. Следовательно, область искажений ограничена и не налагает отпечатка ни на то, что снаружи, ни на то, что внутри. Уже хорошо. Это, собственно, означает, что если Тони выстрелит, то да, имеет шанс кого-нибудь пристрелить. С другой стороны, если в самого Тони выстрелят…  
Он спрашивает у Инсена, который, как и догадывался с самого начала, — очень хороший человек.  
— Семья есть?  
— Жена и двое детей.   
— Суженая? Жена, я имею ввиду.  
— Ага. С самого детства знали, жили по соседству.  
Инсен постоянно пишет в маленькой замусленной книжонке огрызком карандаша.  
Тони страшно интересно, что именно.  
— Книгу по полевой медицине. У меня тут… опыта набралось. И чтобы с ума не сойти со скуки.  
И страха.  
Тут вообще-то страшно.  
Тони думает: хорошо хоть, ему обещана мастерская.

***  
Стив отчетливо осознает: они зря тратят время. Тем не менее, тратят они уже вторую неделю. Да, теперь они выезжают на автомобиле. Это большая, страшноватая зверюга, бронированная, цвета хаки, что должно вроде бы маскировать (но на самом деле ее видно и, в особенности, слышно — издали). Ездят всегда впятером: Стив, Коулсон, трое оперативников из группы поддержки. Чаще разные, но регулярнее всего с ними ездит Майк Стивенс из Огайо. Это неулыбчивый громила, едва уступающий в размерах Стиву. Он почти никогда не разговаривает и сперва смотрел на Стива с неодобрением и даже презрением вроде бы. А потом что-то поменялось — и теперь смотрит с интересом и сочувствием. И ездит в рейд почти каждый день.  
Стив спросил у Коулсона насчёт этого Майка, а тот пожал плечами: “По всей видимости, и до него дошел слух, что вы — суженый мистера Старка. У Майка, знаете, суженая погибла. Подорвалась на мине. Практически у него на глазах.”  
Коулсон такой человек — он всегда говорит очень ровно, с официальной прохладцей, но если смотреть ему в глаза, то чувствуешь, что ему не всё равно, а будто бы… слишком больно?  
Стива передергивает. Люди так часто умирают! И часто — на глазах тех, кто их любит.  
Здесь, в этом недобром краю, — и того чаще.  
Они побывали на местном рынке — он яркий, пёстрый до ряби, шумный и тоже недобрый. На нём продают чудо-таблетки от всех болезней, россыпью, в грязных мешках, выставленных на застеленную тряпицей землю. А люди покупают. Кульками.  
Здесь все коричневы, худы и усталы, а женщины выглядят изнурёнными с рождения. Может, так оно и есть.  
Стив смотрит в лица, пока Коулсон задает людям вопросы на гортанном грубом языке. Лица обычно полны сдерживаемой ненависти и презрения. Может, они бы и не сдерживались, но у Коулсона за спиной Стив, а у Стива в руках автомат.  
Это несколько повышает готовность выслушать, но — не отвечать. Они никогда не отвечают. В лучшем случае говорят, что ничего не знают, не видели и не слышали.  
— И это всё бессмысленно, — бормочет себе Стив, потирая грудь. Болит. Болит и болит.   
Коулсон, видимо, слышит.  
— Пожалуй.  
Но Коулсон всё надеется, что у Стива проснётся то легендарное чутье, что вроде как должно позволить суженым встретиться в огромном мире, преодолев все преграды. Почему, когда говорят о суженых, всё звучит как романтическая чепуха?  
В армии Стив не видел, чтобы кто-то об этом вот так вот говорил. А Дум-Дум как-то заявил, что его капсула — гарантия того, что однажды и в его жизни появится регулярный трах.  
Стив много думает и о Тони Старке. И однажды даже почти решается попросить Коулсона о нём рассказать.  
Но все же — нет. Стив не хочет мнений из третьих рук. Коулсон, кажется, тоже потерял всякую надежду, а фантазию — истощил.  
— Этот его суперкомпьютер тоже не знает, где хозяин. Но, представьте себе, каждое утро спрашивает, как продвигаются поиски.  
— Я не очень понимаю...  
— Старк сконструировал искусственный интеллект. В ваше время ещё не было компьютеров, но теперь-то у вас есть свой. Если просто — Старк создал компьютерного человека. Его зовут Джарвисом, он живет на серверах башни Старка и обладает автономной личностью.  
— Старк создал искусственного человека.  
Стив к такому не очень готов.  
Будущее не только прекрасно, но и ужасно, раз кто-то кроме господа (или эволюции) способен сотворить жизнь.

***

В мастерскую Тони впускают, как ему кажется, день на пятый. Он идёт, едва опираясь на руку Инсена (рука Инсена нужна ему для того, чтобы казаться слабее, чем он есть на самом деле). И вот она, мастерская — лучшее, что могло с Тони случиться в этой паршивой жизни.  
Хотя это дыра, если честно. Но в этой дыре есть верстак, есть полный слесарный набор, станок с числовым программным управлением, есть куча всяких железяк, которые Тони только предстоит разобрать — теперь он чувствует, что жить можно.  
И вот ещё — сегодня ему приснилось, как он лежит в капсуле, как задвигается ее крышка, как тело рвется само из себя. Кто ты, Стивен Грант Роджерс? Может, тебя создали в лаборатории ЩИТа, и ты -- прекрасный в своем совершенстве киборг, потому что не бывает настолько красивых людей. Тони повидал всяких, уж он-то знает.  
Ты, Роджерс, красив и нечеловечески силён. Тони позволяет себе подолгу смаковать, воспроизводить в памяти те фотографии и обрывки видео, и постепенно образ Роджерса делается в его сознании окончательно сияющим и прекрасным. Он это может себе позволить, у него теперь жизнь такая, что на ней лучше не сосредотачиваться.  
Тони кажется, что он почти догадался. Смутно, но вроде как близко. Тони думает, что, возможно, уже встречал Стивена Гранта. Возможно, в ЩИТе, но… И ещё встретит, чёрт побери! Но сперва избавиться бы от штуки в груди, конечно.

***  
Стив спит всё меньше, а думает всё больше. Он всё-таки не так уж глуп, а понимает в окружающем мире несколько больше, чем полагает тот же Коулсон. Если приглядеться, нельзя сказать, чтобы люди сильно уж переменились за последние сто лет.  
А в людях Стив вроде неплохо разбирается.  
Сны, которые к нему приходят и топят в себе, неприятны. Большей частью это тёмные, тягучие сны. Он бы не верил им, но вот — приходится. Он залезает в эту новомодную библиотеку без оплаты годового абонемента и ограничений, Интернет, и, лёжа ночью без сна (после сна), читает. Все думают, что иметь суженого — замечательно. Здорово. Круто.  
Стив же размышляет о Тони Старке и решает, что быть Тони Старком не так хорошо, как считают все эти газетчики. Вы в курсе, например, что представляет собой кокаиновое похмелье? Стив теперь узнал. А каково это — выворачиваться наизнанку, чтобы только забыться и не быть Старком? И как ужасно просыпаться с двумя или тремя женщинами в одной постели? Они плоские, они резиновые (самой плохой, дешевой резины), они не любят никого, даже себя, и хотят только денег. Они вытягивают откуда-то свои телефоны и фотографируются на фоне Тони Старка, будто тот достопримечательность навроде Капитолия.  
Стив много, очень много думает.  
Однажды ночью он наконец додумывает. С самым занятым и независимым видом он отправляется в пищеблок и там набирает протеиновых батончиков на сорок дней вперед (и немного шоколада). Находит пять фляг на галлон и наполняет водой. Отыскивает таблетки для обеззараживания жидкости.   
Собирает рюкзак: аптечка, спальный мешок, спички, провизия, маленький, но удобный пистолет-пулемет “Арес”, десяток обойм к нему. Жалеет, что не может взять щит. Укладывает и свой телефон, но, не дурак, вынимает аккумулятор, укладывает телефон в жестянку из-под чая.  
Когда выводит с базы джип, задается вопросом, сочтут ли угоном и отдадут ли под трибунал. Впрочем, однажды он так уже делал. Не отдали.  
Он ведёт автомобиль на запад, потому что ему кажется, что нужно ехать именно на запад. В конце концов, что бы он там себе ни думал, теперь раздобыть Тони Старка хотя бы и из-под земли — его личное дело. А нависающий над душой Коулсон, исполненный старания и благих намерений, только сбивает с толку.


	7. Chapter 7

Эти ублюдки хотят от Тони бабахалки и прочие вундервафли. Если конкретно -- то “Иерихон”, потому увидели чертежи и несколько перевозбудились. Тони их понимает: “Иерихон” -- горячая штучка и способен изменить расстановку сил на континенте. А Тони хочет от них свалить и, желательно, спалить всё здесь к хренам собачьим.  
Он думает, что мог бы себя побаловать. Сделать себе запоздалый подарок ко дню рождения.  
Тони находит в мастерской паяльную горелку производства "Старк Индастриз", особо точную, для миниатюрной пайки. Обнаруживает еще кучу штуковин, маркированных "Старк Индастриз", большей частью -- полуразобранных и неисправных, выпускавшихся с конца шестидесятых годов.  
\-- Ну и барахло! -- с чувством сообщает он Инсену. Тот только пожимает плечами.  
\-- Я в этом не очень разбираюсь, простите.  
Инсен таскается за ним хвостом, но Тони про него почти сразу забывает. Он ходит по пыльному, грязному помещению с тяжелой коробкой электрогенератора в руках и чувствует себя на редкость бессмысленным и тяжело возбуждённым непосильностью стоящей перед ним творческой задачи. Пинает попадающиеся под ноги железяки, перебирает всякую мелочёвку.  
\-- Они хотят, чтобы вот из этого вот говна я создал им что-то приличное.  
\-- А вы не сможете? -- с любопытством уточнил Инсен.  
\-- Я Тони Старк, -- хмыкнул. -- Я собрал своего первого робота в восемь лет. Из детского конструктора и украденных из отцовской лаборатории заготовок плат. Робот умел две вещи -- гоняться за лазерной указкой и эпично падать. Он постоянно разбивался, вмазавшись в стену, но я собирал его обратно раз двадцать, наверно. А чуть позже, лет в четырнадцать, сделал себе лабораторного робота. Не очень умного.  
\-- Ничего себе.  
\-- Но сначала... сначала...   
Тони устало останавливается -- эта получасовая экскурсия по складу хлама изрядно вымотала -- и садится на свой блядский электрогенератор.  
\-- Что - сначала? И вы в курсе? Тут везде камеры наблюдения.  
\-- Ещё бы.   
Тони сидит и думает.  
\-- Мне нужен какой-то источник питания. Что-то относительно долговечное. Обмотка, корпус -- это я смогу. Но мне нужен материал сердечника.  
\-- Что вы задумали?  
Тони медленно улыбается.  
Он будет делать этим варварам вундервафлю -- последнее в его жизни оружие, это он себе поклялся. Никаких больше “Иерихонов”. Больше он не позволит, чтобы на чем-нибудь взрывающемся и стреляющем красовался логотип "СИ". Он не то чтобы пацифист, и он, в общем, просто продолжал начатое отцом дело. Он к хренам бы тут все разломал и лично, голыми руками, придушил бы бородача. Но таких бородачей тысячи и тысячи.  
Они же полоумные ублюдки, господи.  
Он будет делать этим сукам бомбы и пушки. В том стиле, что Пенелопа пряла свадебный покров. Или вроде того.

***  
Стив едет всё утро, а горы будто бы и не приблизились ни на милю. Он едет и едет, и в конце концов ему делается настолько жарко и душно в раскаленном как печка металлическом автомобиле, что он даёт себе волю -- останавливается и выходит. Кондиционер бы -- нынешнее прекрасное изобретение -- пригодился, но жрал бы бензин, которого у Стива не так много, аккурат до ближайшего городка (где бензин для него найдётся вовсе не обязательно), а еще Стив готов потерпеть.  
Но боль в груди делает мир несколько иным. Более выпуклым, что ли.  
О, Стив еще помнит, насколько другим выглядит мир, когда ты болен. Помнит, но, оказывается, начал слегка подзабывать. А теперь -- хороший повод не зазнаваться и не задирать носа. Это тело прекрасно, но это тело ему подарено чужим гением.  
Стив ведёт автомобиль и неотвязно, тяжело думает о Тони Старке и его отце, Говарде, и даже несколько злится.  
Или -- не несколько. Сильно.  
Если уж совсем откровенно, то Стива злит множество вещей.  
Например, что Говард умер. Или, скорее, что Говард жил, состарился и умер, и любил жену, и растил сына, а Стив все это время лежал во льду и не мог видеть, как Говард живет и, может, счастлив. А может, и не очень счастлив.  
Стив злился на то, что мир так далеко шагнул -- и шагнул мимо него, Стива. Злится, что теперь телефоны размером с половину его ладони, и они, такие, в сорок пятом году могли спасти тысячи жизней. Стив злится, что парни на войне умирали от окопной болезни и гангрены, а всего-то и нужны были -- чистые дешевые носки и свободная обувь, которая стоит теперь десять долларов. Что его собственная мать умерла от туберкулеза...  
Стив злится.  
Он теперь, угнав быстрый, мощный, красивый военный автомобиль, абсолютно откровенен перед собой: основное его впечатление от двадцать первого века -- злость.  
Он минут пятнадцать стоит, дышит горячим пыльным воздухом, пережидает, пока перестанет кипеть кровь.  
Потом садится и едет. Он злится на чёртова Тони Старка, имя которого написано на той блядской бумажке в капсуле (Стив капсулу так и не вскрыл), и на то, что чёртов Тони Старк не мог мирно и спокойно трахать всё, что движется, в своем Нью-Йорке.  
Стив едет дальше.  
Он этого Тони Старка из-под земли достанет. Заставит выжить, жить и всё выскажет в лицо.

***  
Фил Коулсон, который на самом деле не "чёртово бессмысленное бревно в костюме", как сказал один агент, смотрит записи с камер видеонаблюдения внутри базы и с тех, которые снаружи. Стив Роджерс ходит и деловито собирается в путь, кажется, даже насвистывая. Запасается водой и бензином для автомобиля, сухими пайками и оружием, находит портативную аптечку. Затем выводит с нижнего уровня один из автомобилей и едет на север.  
Он спокоен, собран и вроде бы понимает, что делает.  
Фил просматривает записать трижды или четырежды.  
Полковник Смит над ухом бормочет про "совершеннейшего психа" и "отморозка", но скорее раздражен и огорчён, чем зол.  
\-- Ну что, отправлять за ним отряд?  
Коулсон рассматривает Роджерса, особенно задержавшись на фрагменте, когда тот стоит на фоне рассвета. Такой мужественный силуэт. Думает, может, распечатать кадр.  
\-- А, нет. Этот парень способен за себя постоять. И потом, мы всегда можем поглядеть, как у него дела. Он взял с собой телефон.  
Смит недовольно бормочет:  
\-- Сигнал не поступает. Похоже, он нашёл способ его глушить.  
\-- Это хуже. Но, знаете, этот человек не пропадёт. Прежде не пропадал, и сейчас. Думаю, он возвратит нам Старка.  
\-- Ну, это будет из разряда магии и волшебства.  
Фил бы поставил на спор сто долларов, но Смит не особенно азартен, да и Фил, откровенно говоря, тоже.  
\-- Ничего. Ничего пока не предпринимайте.  
Смит кивает, но убежденным не выглядит.

***  
Тони всё мешает думать. Всё! Здесь отвратительно, грязно, жарко, а ещё раздражает, что нельзя расхаживать из угла в угол, как привык. И нельзя спать на животе. Нельзя переворачиваться с боку на бок. А когда ложишься спать, боишься, что во сне эти чертовы проводки отвалятся, и больше не проснёшься. Ужасно не хватает ДЖАРВИСа, и можно бы попробовать сконструировать передатчик, который передавал бы сигнал из "кармана"...  
\-- Мне нужно новое сердце, -- бормочет. -- Сперва нужно новое сердце. Новое сердце для Железного человека, и девочка Дороти, и где мой пёсик...  
\-- Что?  
Инсен постоянно вертится под рукой.  
Тони его понимает -- Инсен в одиночку боялся полтора года, и писал в блокнот огрызком карандаша свой опус магнум, и под дулом пистолета штопал грязных бородатых мужиков. Естественно, Инсен не может от него никак отлипнуть.  
А Тони так не привык. Тони привык, чтобы Дубина подавал ему инструменты и не переспрашивал. И чтобы музыка... громкая. И чтобы ДЖАРВИС сказал какую-нибудь колкость, а Тони бы ругался в ответ, но все равно был бы доволен.   
Но Инсен...  
Инсен. Пусть. Тони думает, что вот хорошо -- если помирать, так не совсем одному.  
Хороший парень этот Инсен.  
\-- Новое сердце, -- напевает, -- новое сердце от волшебника страны Оз...  
\-- А, вот вы о чём. Я тут совсем одичал.  
\-- А мне бы побриться, -- невпопад отвечает Тони, не очень-то думая о бритье, скорее -- о миниатюрном дуговом реакторе, который можно было бы сунуть в грудь. Можно было бы?  
Да, пожалуй. Уточнить это у Инсена. И еще пару моментов.  
\-- Бритье можно устроить.

***  
Стив садится обратно за руль и едет. Ему к ночи нужно добраться до Сангина.  
А там уже подзаправиться (захваченный с собой бензин он решает не тратить настолько долго, насколько это возможно).  
Стив продолжает злиться.  
Стив продолжает чувствовать, как достал его паршивый двадцатый век, который должен был стать веком разума, мира и справедливости, а стал... вот этим вот. Людей взрывают. И начиняют пулями. И похищают.   
Или всё сразу.  
А потом на глазах вскипает влага -- злые, колючие, нестерпимые слёзы.  
Стив думает о мире, в котором если и нужен какому человеку, то только потому, что так написано на паршивой бумажке в капсуле. Или там Коулсону -- чтобы оставлять автографы в журналах.  
Стив продолжает кипеть -- чёртов Тони Старк.  
Человек, который должен полюбить Стива Роджерса. Стив почему-то уверен: Старк такой перспективе не обрадуется. Человек, которого Стив Роджерс должен полюбить, раз уж никто другой для Стива не нашёлся.  
Почему, собственно, что в Стиве такого неправильного?  
И тут Стива прошибает.   
(Похоже на порыв ветра и падение с небоскреба одновременно).  
Он теперь чувствует, что нужно свернуть на северо-восток. И ехать до упора.  
Чёртов Коулсон почему-то всегда прав.  
Стив разворачивает автомобиль.


	8. Chapter 8

Получается так, что бензин в баке заканчивается раньше, чем Стив доезжает до какого-нибудь города. Стив выходит из машины, достает канистру и заполняет бак. А потом думает: совершенно необязательно ему попадутся на пути хоть какие-нибудь города, но доставать карту сейчас, когда он так верно чувствует направление, боится. Он будет ехать столько, на сколько хватит бензина, а затем побежит. Пойдет пешком. Поползёт, в конце концов. В любом случае, тут не так уж далеко. Афганистан — мелкое государство. Горы вот...  
Стив по-прежнему зол и думает, что оно к лучшему — за злостью всё остальное не чувствуется и не видится. Стив останавливается, только когда проступают звезды. Небо здесь не синее, а пыльно-кирпичное, а звезды кажутся пятнами белил, неловко разбрызганных жесткой кистью.  
Но всё равно красиво.

***

Тони дважды обследует запасы в мастерской.  
Запасы не слишком впечатляют. Тут находится почти все нужное, кроме самого главного — источника энергии. И что-то нет никаких идей. А Тони поднадоело таскаться с электрогенератором.  
Бородатый мужик заходит аккурат тогда, когда Тони набирается сил на третье обследование. Он сидит за верстаком, тяжело дыша и потирая грудь, а обеспокоенный Инсен уговаривает его заняться чем-нибудь более безопасным и необременительным. У них с Тони ведь, говорит Инсен, много месяцев впереди. Вовсе не обязательно планировать сделать всё сегодня.  
Но и Инсен, и Тони знают: они не хотят этих многих месяцев впереди, да им никто и не даст. Но знают и другое — их убьют, если вдруг станут не нужны.  
И мужик, входя, несёт с собой угрозу. Это такое почти осязаемое и видимое грозовое облако, которое следует за ним по пятам — Тони примечает краем глаза, как меняется осанка Инсена.  
Мужик не здоровается (Тони бы возмутился, но почему-то не открывает рта) и просто говорит:  
— Мне нужен "Иерихон" через три недели. Слышишь, Старк?  
Тони слышит, и видит, и ещё чувствует — мужик нависает, у него несвежее, вонючее дыхание и от бороды пахнет какой-то дрянью типа благовоний с травкой.  
— Три недели? — переспрашивает Тони. — Из этого дерьма?   
“... да ты рехнулся!” — но не произносит вслух.  
— Три недели, — тяжело подтверждает мужик.  
Значительно так и солидно.  
Что Тони прямо верит.  
— Если что нужно — пиши список, велю раздобыть.  
Тони кивает. Смотрит на мужика. Думает. И ещё думает. И потом еще.  
— Мне нужны фрагменты боеголовок. Любые, но как можно больше. Они тут у вас часто падают, говорят. Много осколков боеголовок. А если раздобудете боеголовки "Старк Индастриз" любой модели, то да. Это существенно ускорит процесс.  
Мужик кладёт руку на автомат и кивает.  
Тони кивает еще раз.  
Мужик выходит. Тони облизывает пересохшие губы. Тони думает: а чего, собственно, бояться? Убьют? Ну, убьют. Положим. А, может, и не убьют.  
А, может, и удастся сбежать.  
Он поворачивается к Инсену и шепчет:  
— Вот оно. В боеголовках используется палладий. Он и будет сердечником для дуговой реакции.  
Инсен тоже кивает, но слегка бессмысленно — как болванчик. Вверх-вниз. Тони смотрит на свои руки — те дрожат. А ведь ему, Тони, еще пока что не ломали ключицу и акромион.   
Скверно.

***  
Стив решает заночевать рядом с автомобилем, потому что — ну, тут хорошо. Небо глубокое и чистое, людей нет на многие мили вокруг, жара поутихла и сделалась просто ровным теплом, а воздух теперь почти свеж и прозрачен.   
Стив разворачивает спальник и говорит себе: не менее пяти часов сна, а потом ехать часов шестнадцать. При скорости в сорок-пятьдесят миль он сумеет сделать миль четыреста-пятьсот, и, если он правильно запомнил, минует Кабул (и, может, пополнит запасы), по всей видимости, доберется до западных отрогов Гиндукуша. И где-то там, возможно, придется оставить автомобиль.  
Но это завтра.  
А теперь Стив смотрит в небо и велит себе спать.  
И спит.  
И снится ему обычное и привычное. Он, кстати, прекрасно знает, что спит, но вот незадача — он едет и едет по бесконечной железной дороге среди зимних Альп, и далеко внизу всё серо и страшно, кутается в тумане, Стив не видит, но знает — до дна безумно далеко.   
Стив едет и едет, много часов.  
С ним едут ещё люди — он узнает Дугана, Дернье… Мориту. Пегги Картер с твердо сжатыми красными губами безжизненно глядит в пустоту рядом с собой. Стив пытается завести какой-нибудь разговор. Что-нибудь о погоде или том, как война закончится и первым делом Стив отправится в кино. За окном все одинаковое, серое.  
Стив тогда встает и идёт по шатающемуся, дергающемуся составу — от хвоста к локомотиву, и в каждом вагоне люди, а Стив старается не заглядывать лица. Потому что, заглянув, обязательно узнает и вспоминает — парнишка по имени Томми Ли подорвался на гранате в самом начале войны, Стив знал его мальчишкой, а потом уже мать Томми получила конверт со скупыми и формальными соболезнованиями. Джеральдина из Сопротивления умерла от чахотки в марте сорок четвертого. Стив идет, опустив голову низко и глядя только себе под ноги. На ногах у него расхлябанные сапоги, а под ними — обмотки, и Стив хорошо помнит, что никогда их не носил. Даже в худшие времена.   
В сапогах хлюпает.  
Хищно клацают и хлопают двери, шаткие проходики между ними грозят вот-вот разойтись. Стив упорно идёт вперед, хотя боится дойти до конца. Он спит, это точно, это он помнит. Он минует кочегарку — люди чёрные, как черти, вяло машут лопатами — швыряют в топку уголь. Стив ещё думает: ну, далеко не уедем. И ещё: такую кочегарку видел в фильме про Дикий Запад. Сейчас уже таких не бывает, и давно уже нет кочегаров, всё ведь на дизеле...  
Потом еще дверь. Стив перед ней стоит, почти решает развернуться и уйти, а она сама распахивается. Баки сидит на месте машиниста, Стив видит затылок. Хочет позвать, но боится отвлекать. А впереди пропасть.  
Стив должен испугаться, потому что тут уже считанные секунды до падения — а потом мир переворачивается, и серая клубящаяся муть, и Баки кричит, и летит в неё первым, но Стив даже не пытается его схватить, спасти, потому что ведь сон, и ведь — всё равно не спасет. Стив, зная, всё равно плачет и кричит, и летит следом, и тут сон делается реальностью, и Стив понимает — он ведь разобьется. Но сперва умрёт прямо в полёте — от ужаса.  
И тут его хватают. И тянут.  
И он держится за руку — смуглую и крепкую, мозолистую. Рука меньше Стивовой, но надежная, живая и осязаемая. Рука инженера, не военного и не художника.  
Стив ведь разбирается в руках.

***  
Инсен ложится спать на этот раз рядом, и в этом поступке нет никакого сексуального подтекста. Тони сдвигается к краю лежака, позволяя Инсену притиснуться к стене. Тони всё ж не может сдержаться и бормочет:  
— У меня болит голова, дорогой, может, позже.  
Но Инсен хмыкает и отвечает:  
— Ты каждую ночь кричишь и зовешь какого-то Стива. Я не высыпаюсь.  
И больше ничего не объясняет, а Тони в общем не спорит. Странно только, что Роджерс уже и в ночные кошмары забрался — настырный парень. Впрочем, если догадки Тони верны, то он таким был всегда. Инсен как-то там умудряется провернуться (он маленький и тонкокостный) и оказаться с Тони спина к спине.  
— Спи.  
Тони послушно закрывает глаза и да, спит. Вроде бы больше не кричит, но всю ночь ловит кого-то, падающего в пропасть, и тянет, тянет ему руку. И в последний момент всё же хватает и удерживает.


	9. Chapter 9

На следующий день Стив наткнулся на кордон. Или как это теперь называется?  
Он не понимал этого языка, но совершенно ясно было, что, когда ему машут руками и трясут автоматами, нужно бы остановиться, выйти и даже поднять руки.  
Он покорно сносил, когда его досматривали, потому что эти люди казались еще более хрупкими, чем американцы, и он бы мог случайно сломать любого из них. На самом деле, Стив решил, только кажутся — они все были одинаково жилистые, сухие, тонкие, но вполне уверенно, твёрдо его ощупывали и наконец, нашли удостоверение агента ЩИТа. То ли агенты ЩИТ имели здесь какой-то особый вес, то ли достаточно было того, что солидное такое удостоверение, закатанное в пластик, с фотографией, надписи на английском — Стива отпустили, даже сказали напоследок что-то дружелюбное. Он автоматически пробормотал им тоже пожеланий хорошего, вежливо попрощался и поехал дальше, боясь, что вот теперь собьётся, что они его отвлекли перепутали настройки того компаса, который Стив в себе, в груди, чувствовал всё то время, что ехал и чувствовал, куда ему ехать надо.  
Но не сбился.

***  
Тони, конечно, знал, что за ним постоянно наблюдают. Камеры тут были — одна над лежаком, одна у умывальника (на самом деле всего лишь таз и кувшин, а грязную воду приходится сливать в ведро).  
Сам по себе факт наблюдения его не особенно смущал — подумаешь. Тони про себя знает — он в любое время суток превосходен. Даже несмотря на провода, торчащие из груди. К тому же привык — он всюду становится объектом повышенного внимания с самого раннего детства. И, наконец, ДЖАРВИС. Который и днём, и ночью.  
Тони думает: нет, дело не в наблюдении. Дело в том, что это недружественное, угрожающее наблюдение. Ну и в том, что ему в любой момент могут свернуть шею.  
Верный своему слову, Инсен устроил Тони бритьё.  
Инсену выдали старую ржавую бритву "Жилетт", из той серии, что продают в “Уолмарте” за полбакса. А вместо пены имелся огрызок хозяйственного мыла, пахнущий щелоком и дерьмом. Тем не менее, Тони, кривясь, выбрился довольно чисто и сделался приличным человеком.  
Затем принесли еду (а бритву забрали), и после еды человек в камуфляже (молодой совсем парень, кстати, лет так семнадцати или восемнадцати на вид), размахивая пистолетом, выгнал Тони в мастерскую. Тони потребовал себе Инсена в качестве ассистента, и Инсена ему позволили.  
— Расскажите что-нибудь о семье, — попросил Тони, пока по памяти воспроизводил чертежи "Иерихона". Не то чтобы Тони жаловался на память, но в целом чертежи с сопутствующими комментариями занимали у него, помнится, сто семьдесят три листа. Бумаги потребуется много. И отвык ведь писать от руки (и чертить — о, господи).  
Так что Тони чертовски скучно, но рабочий автоматизм ему полезен и привычен.  
— О семье?  
Инсен сидел неподалеку и был этому очень благодарен — ему не нравится одиночество взаперти. А ещё он боится, что однажды Тони уведут, а обратно не приведут.  
— Ну да. Наверняка у тебя есть в запасе парочка милых историй. Вот, например, как вы с женой познакомились?  
— А. Да тут ничего такого. Гюльназ жила в соседнем доме. До одиннадцати лет бегали по улицам вместе, а потом... Ну, потом ее заперли в доме и закутали в тысячу слоёв — никаб для дома, бурка для улицы. И за пять лет мы с ней перемолвились разве что парой слов. А мне очень хотелось продолжать её видеть её лицо. И в семнадцать я добился, чтобы мой отец договорился насчёт свадьбы.  
Кошмар, решил Тони. Но что-то милое все же есть.  
— А потом мы сбежали.  
— Вот как?  
— Ну да. Была гуманитарная американская миссия, я втайне подал заявление как лицо, подвергающееся гонениям. У нас уже был сын, а Гульназ так и не умела читать. И — чушь собачья, но я хотел стать врачом. И стал. И вот где я.  
А я, думает Тони, хотел бы просто оставаться живым. Думал: вот бы костюм как у клонов из “Звёздных войн", и еще лазерный меч, или вот лазерную пушку.  
Потом: нужно граммов шестнадцать или двадцать палладия, вот бы повезло.   
А еще позже — на создание “Иерихона” у него ушло шесть месяцев в высококлассной — лучшей в мире! — мастерской. И значительную часть фоновых расчётов выполнял ДЖАРВИС.  
И где-то между мыслями о первостепенном — Тони продолжал думать Стивене Роджерсе. У Стивена Роджерса, ему казалось, должно быть в руках что-то этакое... В воображении Тони у Роджерса было что-то в руках. Никак не мог сообразить, что.

***  
Стив доехал до границ горного отрога к ночи. Прикинул, что около двенадцати. Он почти не устал физически, но вымотался морально. Он всё волнуется, и волнуется сильно, хотя не очень уверен, почему. В груди болело, но ровно, а, значит, Тони ничто пока непосредственно не угрожало.  
"А то было бы обидно приехать и обнаружить, что ехал зря", — лживо подумал Стив. А потом, уже не лживо, понадеялся, что всё же не зря.  
Стив снова лёг спать и снова бултыхался в тумане и холоде. Впрочем, на этот раз его все же удерживали — похоже, те крепкие мозолистые руки его теперь не отпустят.

***  
К вечеру, когда притащили первую партию обломков боеголовок, Тони узнал, что Гюльназ читать так и не научилась, но всегда любила слушать, как Инсен читает ей вслух. Зато дети умненькие, с гордостью сказал Инсен. И тяжело, долго вздохнул.  
Ещё бы. Чтоб у такого мужика — и глупые. Тони предположил, это статистически невозможно.  
— Вот что, — велел Инсену. — Пока я занят чертежами, займитесь-ка делом.  
Теперь Инсен выковыривал палладий, а Тони выполнял два комплекта чертежей — проклятого "Иерихона" и другой, скрытно и торопливо, тот, который для осколков в груди. Будет первый в мире миниатюрный дуговой реактор медицинского назначения на палладиевом сердечнике. На некоторое время задумался, не убьет ли его этот реактор, но решил, что хуже-то все равно не будет.  
Тони насвистывает, почти довольный жизнью. Инсен смущённо улыбается.  
— Раньше у меня в мастерской никогда не бывало тихо. Всегда что-нибудь приятное… грохотало. Ну, знаешь, " АС/ДС", классика. “Блэк Саббат”, опять же. Ну? Классический рок, приятель!  
Инсен продолжал недоумевать.  
А Тони вдруг придумал — бах-бах, огонь и золото, и такой… робот с человеком внутри. И Тони шёл бы в этом бронированном костюме и выжег всё здесь к чёртовой матери. Тони сделал еще один набросок. И ещё.Тут же начал мысленные расчёты.  
И к вечеру понял, что есть путь наружу, на свободу.   
А, и ещё — у Стивена Роджерса в руке должен быть щит, звездно-полосатый — и вот тогда всё встает на свои места.  
Ай да Говард, восхищенно присвистнул Тони. Ну, зато теперь всё ясно. И вот ещё: может, даже спасут раньше, чем Тони тут что-нибудь сломают.  
Впрочем, Тони теперь погружен в работу, а что мастерская убога… Ну, он вроде бы Тони Старк. 

***  
Тони работает и работает.  
— Это не очень похоже на ракету, — шепчет ему Инсен за завтраком (тут только два приема пищи — завтрак, ради которого чуть не пинками поднимают в несусветную рань, и обед в середине дня; поэтому Тони научается съедать всё и еще подчищать тарелку).  
— Потому что это не ракета, — шепчет в ответ Тони.

***  
Утром Стив выходит из машины, смотрит вверх — горы высоки, когда стоишь у подножия. Там, сверху, лежат снега, а еще выше — только небо, которое на самом деле — отражение земной поверхности, как прочитал в “Википедии” Стив. Так что на самом деле над горами пусто и можно, например, провалиться ввысь.  
Стив оставляет машину (прячет среди убогой растительности и надеется, что сюда не так часто забредают), вдумчиво собирает самое необходимое и дальше идёт пешком (а иногда и карабкается).  
Это и к лучшему — меньше глупых и неприятных мыслей в голове.

***  
Тони забывает об осторожности. Совсем забывает. Он собирает этот чёртов реактор и страшным образом, наживую, Инсен меняет ему ребра местами (или Тони так чудится долгие часы, которые оказываются всего лишь минутами).  
Но самое неприятное не это.  
Самое неприятное, что бородатый мужик, оказывается, не разрешал Тони почувствовать себя немножко более здоровым и свободным.  
Тони избивают чуть не впервые в жизни — по крайней мере, настолько профессионально именно впервые — и это неприятный опыт.

***  
Внезапной болью сводит всё тело, и Стив, не ожидавший такой подлости, падает с достаточной высоты. Ну и ломает левую руку. Тут же вправляет.  
И остаток дня сидит, злится, морщится от боли и страдает желанием скорее бежать дальше. А кости медленно, противно срастаются.


	10. Chapter 10

Не то чтобы Тони так уж вдохновляли избиения, но вроде как внезапно отрезвляет. Что ж.  
Он теперь не мог себе позволить отвлекаться. Он спал часов по пять, ел за верстаком, вёл расчеты на каких-то огрызках и обрывков бумаги, ему дали дешевый китайский калькулятор, у которого отвалилась кнопка цифры семь и приходилось зажимать её куском проволоки. Тони пересчитывал по три раза, чтобы только не ошибиться, а когда не сходилось, мечтал сломать сраный калькулятор.  
Он ненавидел эти стены.  
Но он пообещал Инсену, что они отсюда выберутся. А себе ещё пообещал, что раздобудет Стива Роджерса.  
Болело разбитое лицо, и болело в груди, но Инсен сказал, ничего не сделаешь. А Тони не любил боль. Бородатый мужик приходил дважды в день, утром и вечером, требовал показать бумаги, хотя нихрена в них не понимал. Но Тони показывал, едва отрываясь от работы. Самое сложно было — держать в голове две совершенно разные линейки расчётов.  
АЗатем приступил к литью и ковке деталей.  
— Инсен, — пробормотал он за обедом. — Вы будете мне ассистировать. Некоторые из готовых деталей вы будете откладывать в сторону. Не подавать виду, что они лишние. Просто откладывать в сторону.  
— Что вы задумали?  
— Ложитесь сегодня опять со мной.  
Ночью, в полной темноте, Инсен лежал, тесно обнимая Тони поперек груди, а тот шептал:  
— Это будет роботизированный костюм. Он будет летать, я сейчас рассчитываю стабилизацию репульсорной тяги. Будут встроенные огнеметы и… Там погляжу, сколько ещё останется места. Это не мастерская, это помойка.  
Инсен сжал руки сильнее. И не разжал до самого утра.   
Опять — без всяких подтекстов. Просто в одиночку так тяжело было сносить происходящее.

***  
Про приключения человека вроде себя теперешнего Стив читал книжку — маленький босоногий человечек шёл и шёл, через горы и пустыни, не сворачивая, потому что чувствовал, куда нужно идти, видел путь даже за закрытыми веками. В целом Стива нельзя было теперь назвать маленьким человечком, но он шёл (и полз) через горы. А по сравнению с горами все люди мелкие.  
У него было время подумать. Он никогда в жизни ещё не оставался вот так вот — наедине с собой. Он всегда был и жил с кем-то. Сперва — с матерью и Баки. Потом — среди солдат, а Коммандос были шумны и безмерно назойливы. Стив привык жить в казарме. Собственно, он попросту не знал другой жизни.  
Он вот что подумал: двадцать первый век вообще — век личных границ и расстояний между людьми. В веке двадцатом люди были так бедны, что им попросту некуда было друг от друга деться. Люди жили вдесятером в маленькой комнатке. Солдаты спали на нарах в казармах, рассчитанных сразу человек на пятьдесят — в два (иногда три) этажа. Даже офицерский статус давал не так много привилегий в плане возможности остаться наедине с собой. Например, в палатке Стив все равно ночевал с Баки.  
А вот в двадцать первом веке Стив получил вдруг одиночество и оглушительную тишину.  
Он вот что думал: раньше людям просто некогда было задумываться о себе, а если и задумывались, то за шумом не слышали собственных мыслей. Ведь постоянно рождались дети, а дети орали круглые сутки. А родители жили зачастую в тех же комнатах. И там же умудрялись делать новых детей. Потом еще — по утрам будили не будильники, а тоже люди, свистом, криками и камешками в окно. Или там громкий заводской гудок. И даже засыпать приходилось в никогда не спящем городе за тонкими, почти картонными стенами, пока рядом плакали дети, совокуплялись, пили, дрались взрослые...  
Стив подумал, что нынешнее одиночество, все эти депрессии — они еще и от тишины.  
Стив в нее погрузился, как только проснулся. Его сперва определили жить в маленькую и опрятную, но пустую и печальную комнатку, и Стив первую неделю маялся бессонницей и думал, что это нормально — семьдесят лет спал, можно бы уже выспаться. Но затем почувствовал, что скоро рехнётся. И попросил себе радио.  
На него посмотрели, как на ненормального, и агент Коулсон принес планшетный компьютер. Стив его довольно быстро освоил. Но радио... В сороковые радио в домах работало постоянно. Такое дружелюбное тихое бормотание, которое означало, что есть в мире и другие люди  
А сейчас Стив шёл который день в совершенном одиночестве, и горы молчали. Он думал: но ведь дует ветер, где-то там валятся камни, и горные животные тоже не должны быть беззвучны.  
Горы съедали звуки и объедали даже Стивов голос, когда Стив пытался петь или сам с собою говорить. Это смущало, и Стив сам стал тихим.  
И обернулся внутрь себя. А в себя смотреть приятного было мало.  
На шестой день (двенадцать батончиков и шесть плиток шоколада после того, как сломал руку) Стив увидел людей.  
Подумал, новый кордон. Приготовился показать удостоверение.  
Но эти были грязны и не очень походили на военных. Стив подумал осторожно их обогнуть. Но уже заметили. И тоже подоставали оружие. Стив поднял руки, покорно надеясь, что просто набрел на какой посёлок. В конце концов, идёт война. Естественно, люди будут бояться незнакомцев.  
Быстро обступили кругом, продолжая молча тыкать автоматами (Коулсон ведь говорил, тут даже дети вооружены). И Стив хотел сказать было, что он тут с мирными намерениями, никого обижать в мыслях не имел.  
Но заглянул в их глаза. И — их глазами — увидел свои прекрасные кожаные сапоги. Свою куртку, прошитую кевларом. Брюки с кожаным ремнём. Свой пистолет-пулемет в нагрудной кобуре. Наверняка и кошелек с американскими деньгами им приглянулся бы тоже. Там не так много по меркам США — около двух тысяч долларов. Но для этих людей — целое состояние.  
Стив понадеялся, что удастся всё же избежать драки. Очень понадеялся и затосковал. Но один из этих поднял автомат.   
Стив этот автомат выбил из рук.  
И ещё. И ещё.  
Драка, она как танец. Нужно только почувствовать ритм.  
Стив во время драки вовсе ни о чем не думал. Но всегда попадал в ритм, даже в те времена, когда был худым сопляком.  
А потом в Стива всё же выстрелили, а Стив — случайно — свернул кому-то шею.  
И тело упало ему под ноги.  
Мёртвое.  
Стив попятился.  
Эти попятились тоже.  
Они трусы. Они не думали, что одинокий американец опасен. Они прикопали бы тело где-то здесь или бы даже оставили на растерзание диким зверям.  
Но и Стив тоже трус — он никого не хотел убить.  
Он пятился.  
Пятился.  
И эти в оцепенении смотрели.  
Наконец, Стив развернулся и побежал.  
В спину ему не выстрелили.  
О. Господи. Стив так мучительно бы не быть один. Хотел человека рядом.

***  
Прототип костюма был завершен на седьмой день. Очень быстро, учитывая, что над "Иерихоном" Тони работал тоже, и даже — почти в полную силу. Но к вечеру седьмого дня Тони прошептал Инсену:  
— Возможности опробовать и протестировать заранее не будет. Детали брони собирать нужно будет быстро и с первого раза, а действовать — ещё быстрей. Второго шанса не выдастся. Там в шлем встроена простейшая цифровая оптическая система, так что я увижу выход из "кармана", а вам нужно будет держаться за мной. Вы же в курсе, что оптические приборы типа фотокамер способны “видеть” искривления пространства?  
— Нет, не знал, — прошептал Инсен одними губами.  
— Нужно только решить, когда, и отвлечь от наблюдения хотя бы на десять минут. Или… Может, они ничего не успеют понять, если всё сделать быстро. Если собирать костюм в слепой зоне видеокамеры, в углу за верстаком. Там темновато, но…  
— От чего ваш костюм работает?  
— От моего реактора. Я рассчитал — должно хватить, чтобы выбраться и улететь на достаточное расстояние.  
— Хорошо. Тогда… завтра?  
Тони повторил:  
— Завтра.  
И сердце у него забилось где-то в горле.


	11. Chapter 11

Тони так и не смог уснуть.  
Инсен ему сказал — надо. Но Тони лежал все эти долгие часы и мысленно перепроверял себя. Ведь, чёрт возьми, у калькулятора сломана кнопка “семь” и приходится зажимать контакт проволокой.  
Ни разу ещё Тони не доверял свои расчёты (и жизнь) китайскому калькулятору.

***  
Стив Роджерс обещал себе, что не убьет ни одного человека после того, когда война закончится (если она для него закончится, конечно). Он мечтал, что возвратится домой, побелит в маминой квартирке стены, купит новый диван в гостиную и хорошую кровать в спальню (он слишком долго спал на голой земле), выучится на художника-декоратора (или газетного карикатуриста) и женится на хорошей девушке без пары (теперь война, наверняка таких девушек много). Он старался не думать про Баки, это рана вряд ли когда заживёт. Не думать о Пегги и том, что какое-то имя на бумажке ей важнее, чем то, через что они вместе прошли.  
В конце концов Стив выделил себе огороженный участок мыслей, которые были безопасны и легки, и в последние минуты на “Валькирии” говорил Пегги какую-то чушь, в которую никто из них не верил.  
Проснуться в будущем означало шанс — никаких смертей, светлый новый мир.  
Стив карабкался по почти отвесной скале, потому что нужно было перебраться на ту сторону, и срочно. Теперь уже в груди жгло.  
Стив думал, скольких ещё людей он лишит жизни.

***  
Чувствовал, кстати, что Инсен тоже не спит.  
Тот лежал неподвижно, как лежал каждую ночь, на правом боку, и дышал ровно. Но и сам Тони лежал неподвижно и дышал ровно, так что знал — это потому что видеокамера. Это потому что тут даже если спишь, всё равно помнишь, что твоя жизнь тебе сейчас не принадлежит.  
В шесть утра Инсен сел и сказал:  
— Доброе утро.  
А Тони ответил:  
— Да, доброе.   
После этого им принесли завтрак, и он был самым обычным образом отвратителен, а Тони все раздумывал, дрожит ли у него рука, когда он несёт ложку ко рту, или это ему кажется.  
После забрали посуду и, подталкивая в спину дулом автомата, повели в мастерскую. Когда подталкивают в спину дулом автомата, это совершенно особенное ощущение. Тони не думает, что хотел бы его испытать снова хоть раз в жизни.  
Оставался вопрос — когда он начнёт собирать костюм в слепой зоне видеокамеры, привлечет ли он внимание своим долгим отсутствием? И насколько быстро?  
Он прошептал Инсену, отвернувшись:  
— Пока буду собирать, вы должны активно что-нибудь делать на верстаке. Будто бы я сижу отдыхаю, а вы работаете.  
— Понял.  
У Инсена ни руки не дрожали, ни голос не прыгал.  
Тони завидовал, но думал, что в целом странно не нервничать. Хотя нет. Тони тоже умеет не волноваться. Однажды он сорвал Совет директоров и страшно разозлил Оби. И совершенно при этом не нервничал.  
— Не сбивайтесь, не показывайте волнения, не...  
— Понял. Понял. Вы тоже… не очень волнуйтесь.  
Тони собрал хвост "Иерихона". Вернее, пока только оболочку хвоста. И красиво разместил на верстаке. Бросил Инсену тряпку и велел:  
— Полируйте.  
Сам походил из угла в угол, будто бы в раздумье, взял чертежные карандаши и ушёл в угол. Инсен полировал металл так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. В некотором роде так оно и было.  
А Тони собирал железный костюм. От этого их жизни тоже зависели.

***  
Стив в третий раз едва не сорвался и понял, что нужно быть осторожней. Он, может, и выживет после падения, но лежать придется долго. Пока срастутся все кости...  
Может, и некоторое время повыть в рукав. Нет. Нет времени.  
В груди жгло скорее нетерпением, чем болью, где-то там, насколько понимал Стив, Тони Старк волнуется и даже паникует.  
Стив старался изо всех сил. Он бы, может, полетел бы, если б умел.

***  
Не подумал, насколько костюм тяжел. То есть гидроприводы суставов, конечно, облегчали жизнь, но вот в целом было тяжело, жестко и довольно душно, следовало признать.  
— Скорее, скорее, — бормотал Инсен, продолжая натирать металлическую болванку.  
— Стараюсь как могу.  
Инсен украдкой обернулся и глянул:  
— Ого. Ничего себе.  
— Вроде всё нормально. Нормально. Работает в ожидаемом режиме. Немного тяжеловато, но выдержу.  
— Ага.  
Потом наконец щелкнуло и встало на место последнее крепление.   
Тони выпрямился.  
Он не испытывал триумфа или чего-то вроде. Он смертельно устал и ощущал только истерическое оцепенение. Он хотел бы стоять так вечно и ни на что не решаться.

***  
В груди разгоралась, расцветала боль.   
Обливаясь потом, Стив перевалил через очередную каменную глыбу.

***  
— Господи, — пробормотал Инсен, бросая тряпку.  
Тони сделал первый грохочущий шаг.  
— Держись за мной. Не высовывайся раньше времени.  
Ну, теперь уж они не были незаметными и осторожными.  
Тони вышиб дверь кулаком в железной перчатке.  
Тони подумал: вау.  
Тони шагнул в коридор.  
Тони...  
Везде закричали.  
— Не высовывайся, — повторил. — Не вздумай. Выходи, как подам знак. А потом держись за мной.   
Закричав, люди подняли автоматы.  
Тони выставил вперед ладони.  
Огнемет работал исправно.

***  
Стив почувствовал, что теперь уже близко. Совсем близко. А потом и увидел.  
То есть не то чтобы обычный человек на его месте оценил бы увиденное.  
А Стив... сыворотка ему и зрение подправила.  
Пейзаж искривлялся.  
Стив такое только раза два видел — один раз в Штатах, и один — во Франции. В такой штуке прятался партизанский отряд. "Карманы", вот это как называется.  
А в искривлении пейзажа — Стив умел видеть перспективу, всегда чувствовал её изломы и догадался, откуда абстракционисты взяли свою манеру писать — разглядел небрежно замаскированный вход.  
Что-то вроде норы, занавешенной какой-то грязной тряпкой.  
Стив проверил пистолет и поправил армированную куртку. Пожалел, что не догадался прихватить шлем.  
Ну, подумал, я иду, Тони Старк, чтобы поглядеть, какой ты из себя.

***  
Это походило на град.  
— Ебаный хуй! — кричали. И ещё на своем языке что-то. — Только не насмерть. Этот сучонок нужен живой. Сууууука!  
— Стрелять! Да ёб! Он тут все нахуй спалит. Он тут нам...  
Тони и палил. И жёг. И лил огонь. С превеликим удовольствием.   
И не подумал о системе защиты, и на руках будут волдыри. Он буквально чувствовал, как они вскипают на коже.  
— Инсен!   
Обернулся.  
Тот привалился к стене.  
И тут — только тут — Тони понял, что, чёрт возьми, просчитался. Броня нужна была не ему одному.

***  
Стив быстро сбежал, буквально скатился вниз и присел за большим валуном.  
Он, конечно, почти неубиваемый.  
Но... Сколько человек может находиться на такой базе?  
Не исключено, что это крошечная комнатушка на пятерых, но с некоторой долей вероятности — и целый подземный город.  
Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось.

***  
Инсен сказал:  
— Иди.  
Тони стоял и смотрел, как у того расплывается темное пятно по рубашке в районе плеча.  
— Зачем ты полез? Лежи. Я вытащу. Ты лежи. Я сейчас.  
— Да ладно, — улыбнулся Инсен. — Я, в общем, не думал, что выберусь.  
— Чёрт. Господи. Твою же. Тебя же семья ждёт.  
— Ага. Там, — еще ярче улыбнулся Инсен и слабо ткнул пальцем вверх. — Истеку кровью...  
И отключился.

***  
Из лаза, как из термитника термиты, повалили чёрные, злые люди с автоматами.  
А следом...  
Ну, огонь. И огонь.  
И какое-то огромное металлическое чудовище в этом огне.  
Стив подумал, что такого от двадцать первого века точно не ожидал. Но затем сделалось не до удивления: люди с автоматами обратили на Стива внимание.


	12. Chapter 12

Ну, зато Стив сразу понял, в кого стрелять.  
Он старался стрелять так, чтобы оставить людям шанс на выживание. Он, откровенно говоря, и разглядеть-то их не успел. Косматые, злые, бородатые.  
Но, чёрт побери, в него-то стреляли, совершенно не щадя. Он прыгал, бегал, петлял, падал за камни...  
И ещё огонь. Этот железный монстр, кем бы он ни был, весьма ловко поливал всё огнём, и...  
Как в Аду.   
Стиву даже пришло в голову, что он умер, да не приметил.  
Жарко. Обжигающе. Резало оцарапанное плечо.  
И вдруг...  
Вдруг Стив поднялся, огляделся по сторонам -- никто больше не шевелился. То, что горело, догорало. Чёрный тяжелый дым стелился по земле.  
А железный монстр, грохоча, проковылял к нему и остановился. И, ругаясь, снял маску.  
В измазанном грязью, залитом потом человеке Стив узнал Тони Старка, хоть тот сейчас мало походил на свои фотографии. Скорее -- на Говарда после хорошей заварушки.  
Ах, да, изобретатель. Как и его отец.

***  
Так вот ты какой, Стив Роджерс.  
Тони смотрел в лицо этому человеку, который, похоже, явился его спасать, и помог, конечно, прилично. Но в общем Тони сам себя спас.  
Через пелену усталости и заливающий лицо пот Роджерс оказался не просто симпатичным. Он казался по-настоящему красивым, таким светленьким, чистеньким. Всеамериканской чистоты и честности парнем.  
\-- У меня раненый, -- сказал Тони, потому что какого чёрта. -- И через пару минут тут всё взлетит на воздух. Нам поскорее нужно быть как можно дальше. Проклятая дыра.  
Роджерс понятливо кивнул.   
\-- Я могу нести.  
\-- Нет, понесу я, я быстрее. Теоретически. Заодно опробую лётные стабилизаторы. А ты... Ты беги. Сможешь? Найдёшь дорогу назад? Скажем, на север. Как можно дальше. Только вот что. Поможешь мне его на руки взять.  
Роджерс выглядел сбитым с толку, но послушно пошёл вслед за Тони (а Тони каждый шаг дорого стоил в этой жаре, в лязгающем плохо подогнанном костюме).  
Инсен ещё дышал. Роджерс хотел было хвататься за перевязку, полез за аптечкой, но нет, времени было... Ну, еще секунд девяносто. Так что он помог Инсена подхватить (ужасно много крови). А сам благополучно миновал перешеек “кармана” и побежал на север. Похоже, его “карман” вовсе не смущал. Он даже не сбился с темпа.   
А Тони теперь, через визор костюма, тоже прекрасно видел путь на волю.  
Рвануло не через девяносто секунд, раньше. Тони понадеялся, что ему повезло и он не потерял своего соулмейта раньше, чем толком с ним познакомился.  
Но -- лётные стабилизаторы работали. По крайней мере, некоторое время.  
Тони успел пролететь около мили, когда они вышли из строя.   
Ну, во время приземления (на самом деле -- падения) он не убил Инсена. И это было хорошо. Откинув шлем, Тони лежал на песке и смотрел в его лицо. Он ни черта не мог думать, только повторял:  
\-- Мы выбрались, ты, идиот. Теперь уж не смей умирать, жена там или не жена. Мы выбрались, представь. Теперь ждём этого парня с аптечкой.  
Инсен выглядел так, будто сейчас умрёт. Тони поглядел на свои руки. Боли он не чувствовал, но видел на пальцах лохмотья кожи.

***   
Стив бежал. И добежал.  
Было, конечно, впечатляюще. Этот железный костюм, оказалось, умел не только громко реветь, но летать, пусть недалеко и недолго. Потом Тони Старк свалился, и только по отсутствию раздирающей боли в груди Стив догадался, что свалился не насмерть.   
И побежал быстрее.  
Там, впереди, ждал Старк. И ещё человек, которому страшно нужна была медицинская помощь. Пуля, насколько успел разглядеть Стив, прошла навылет, через мягкие ткани плеча, но рана сильно кровила, что могло означать повреждение крупных кровеносных сосудов. Скорее всего, потребуется операция. Стив самую малость в этом разбирался. Курсы медицинской подготовки и собственный опыт говорили ему -- раненый нуждается в незамедлительной помощи.   
И это очень больно.  
Ещё, конечно, Стив думал о том, что там вот Тони, Тони Старк, живой, и сердце билось в горле не от быстрого бега. Стив мог бы так бежать весь день и не сбить дыхание. Но что-то же значат эти проклятые капсулки на цепочках!  
Что-то же значат...  
На ходу Стив расстегивал рюкзак и вынимал аптечку.  
Раненый мужчина лежал на спине, без сознания, а Тони Старк -- рядом, и тяжело дышал, и бормотал, и плакал.  
\-- Сейчас.  
Стив умел накладывать асептические повязки. Плечевую артерию перевязывать не умел, и молился, чтобы и не было необходимости. Вроде бы -- не было.  
\-- Будет жить. Только срочно нужен врач, -- сказал. И полез в рюкзак за телефоном. Не обтер от крови руки. Вытряхнул телефон из жестянки, потом вставил в него аккумулятор, нажал все положенные кнопки… Всё правильно сделал, по инструкции.  
\-- Нет связи.  
\-- Дай сюда. Погляжу, что можно сделать. Это ведь стандартная модель ЩИТа? Я её разрабатывал, -- велел Старк и требовательно протянул руку. И тогда Стив увидел пальцы, на которых не осталось живого места, только волдыри и лохмотья.  
Стив не смотрел в лицо Тони Старку. Ещё никак не решался поглядеть прямо и внимательно.  
И вот он увидел эту руку -- сильную, красивую, смуглую с тыльной стороны, дрожащую и израненную.  
\-- Боже мой.  
\-- Дай телефон.  
Ты не сможешь его держать, хотел сказать Стив. А пальцы двигались. Оставляли следы, дрожали, но ловко развернули телефон, нажимали кнопки, вскрыли корпус, что-то там сделали, внутри, и снова собрали телефон обратно.  
\-- Вот. Теперь есть шанс дозвониться. Правда, встречал теорию, что вблизи “кармана” никакие виды связи не доступны. Искривления пространства же.   
\-- Нужно уходить.  
\-- Нужно. Там, кармане, все подохли, конечно. Бабахнуло. А если не подохли, то... Они вряд ли выберутся. Никто из них не видит дороги.  
\-- Они заперты в огне?  
\-- Он подохли. Эти вшивые проклятые мрази подохли, и...  
Застонал раненый.  
\-- Подохли. Подохли!  
Плечи у Тони Старка затряслись. Стив по-прежнему боялся смотреть в лицо. Но плечи вот тряслись.  
Стив присел ближе. Пусть там, в “складке”, все мертвы. Боже.  
Достал флягу воды. Подумал протянуть, но все же эти руки... беспокойные окровавленные руки… Он их помнил. Они ему снились.  
Раненый снова застонал.  
\-- Нам нужно двигаться. Нужно выйти туда, где есть связь. Далеко это, как думаешь?  
\-- Не могу сказать. Миля. Десять миль. Не знаю. Здесь же всё изрезано. Здесь же ни в одной норе нет дна, только какие-то ответвления, отроги, туннели и колодцы. Миля. Хотя бы миля. Но не верю, что нам повезёт.  
\-- Дойдёшь?  
\-- Куда денусь. Но Инсена уже не донесу. Сломался.  
Стив не понял, имел ли ввиду Тони Старк себя или этот свой страшный и странный костюм. Но плечи у него трястись перестали. Он протянул флягу.  
Был неосторожен -- коснулся пальцами пальцев. Самыми кончиками. Тут же задребезжали колокольчики. Стиву захотелось плакать.

***  
Тони казалось, что он помрет на месте, никуда не сможет идти. У него попросту не осталось ни на что сил. Он выбрался из плена, а теперь думал -- лягу здесь и умру.  
Но Стив Роджерс спросил: "Дойдешь?" И Тони вдруг решил, что дойдет. Не из-за Стива Роджерса. Из-за того, чтобы выбраться по-настоящему. Чтобы точно вытащить Инсена. Роджерс будет вишенкой на торте. И ещё бургеры из "Бургер Кинга".  
А Роджерс...  
Когда коснулся руки, запели колокольчики. Значит, всё правда. Тони подозревал, выдумка желтых газетенок. А вот оно как. Запели, задребезжали, зазвенели.  
Тони поднялся. Огляделся по сторонам. Обломки костюма разбросало прилично. Он, помнится, летел, чувствуя, как костюм разваливается на части. То ещё ощущеньице.  
Захотелось ещё раз потрогать Роджерса. Эти колокольчики. Он бы предпочел познакомиться со своим соулмейтом где-нибудь в районе приличной кровати, но так тоже сойдёт.  
Тони пошатнулся, но устоял. Голова шла кругом.  
Роджерс подхватил на руки Инсена и пошёл. Тони побрел следом. Он только что пил, но хотел снова. Не дурак, понимал, что нужно экономить.  
В голове мутилось и хотелось вцепиться в Роджерса. Выбрался. Тони выбрался.  
Он тихо засмеялся.  
Роджерс обернулся, вопросительно подняв руки.  
\-- Выбрался. Я выбрался.  
Стив Роджерс нерешительно улыбнулся. В руках разгорался пожар.


	13. Chapter 13

Ну, Тони Старк в курсе отсылок про хоббитов. Он шёл и шёл и просто хотел оказаться подальше от этого проклятого места.  
И потом — он сказал Роджерсу: эти там как мыши в мышеловке.  
А потом подумал — всё равно люди. А ещё после вспомнил, как Инсен сказал — сломали ключицу. На первый раз. Постарался тогда больше не думать, только идти и дышать в такт, чтобы не сбиться. Это было чудовищно трудно — и идти, и дышать, и всё одновременно.   
И жара. Он уже забыл, что снаружи такая жара.  
— Сколько я пробыл в плену?  
— О, — отозвался Роджерс. — Сейчас посчитаю. Я, если честно, не особенно следил за ходом времени. Думаю, около трех недель. Или больше?  
И тут только Тони пришло в голову.  
— Эй, а почему ты один? Я думал, за мной отправят целую армию. Ну, учитывая, насколько Фьюри дорожит контрактами со "Старк Индастриз".  
— Он тобой дорожит, а не контрактами. Контракты, как я понял, важны тоже...  
— Приятель, ты думаешь о людях лучше, чем они есть, — ответил Тони.  
Может, этот Роджерс Фьюри не успел толком разглядеть? В глаз ему не посмотрел… Фьюри ужасно не любит эту шутку.  
— Все беспокоились, включая директора Фьюри, — ответил Роджерс. — И твоя помощница, мисс Поттс, звонила на базу ежедневно. И твой... искусственный интеллект?.. это так называется?.. Он предоставлял всю поступающую информацию. Агент Коулсон, как мне кажется, спал часа по четыре в сутки.  
— Так что с моей маленькой армией? Где она?  
— Честно говоря, не знаю. Я сбежал с базы в одиночку.  
— Зачем?!  
— Ну… я вроде как… шёл по следу? А посторонние люди мешали мне сосредоточиться.  
— Ты шёл по следу.  
— Да.  
Тут пришлось замолчать. Надолго. И крепко подумать.

***  
Связь не появилась через милю. И через две. И даже через четыре. А на пятой Тони Старк молча сел в песок. Стив прошёл еще ярдов пять, пока заметил. Остановился и осторожно уложил раненого, Инсена, в тени большого валуна.  
Тони Старк выглядел очень плохо — усталым, худым и больным.  
— Может, всё же стоило бы перевязать твои руки. И рёбра... Рёбра у тебя в порядке. Я видел в аптечке ожоговые наборы и анальгетики в таблетках.  
— Там перкоцет, я в курсе. Так себе предложение. Потерплю. А руки... Руки. Руки мне пригодятся. Давай уж. Что у тебя там.  
Стив достал стандартный ожоговый набор. Ему показывали, как с ним обращаться. Обработать пораженные места из баллончика, затем наложить повязку — свободно, не допуская давления на поврежденный участок.   
— Я не знаю, как бинтовать пальцы.   
Тони Старк ответил:  
— Как-нибудь так, чтобы они у меня остались. Они мне, знаешь, ещё пригодились бы.  
Стив молча кивнул. Пена из баллончика ложилась густой плёнкой. Стив подумал: вот бы такое в сорок третьем году. Медицина так далеко шагнула.   
— Мне … нужно. Дотронуться. Чтобы наложить повязку. Я не буду бинтовать пальцы. Это будет что-то вроде детских варежек. Я юности я видел, как матери надевают их на ручки своих малышей, чтобы те себя не оцарапали.  
Стив очень аккуратно накладывал повязку, но колокольчики всё равно пели. Он хотел бы, чтобы они заткнулись. Спасибо, он уже всё услышал и понял. Одного раза было достаточно. Возможно, эта штука просто сломалась и теперь дребезжит по любому поводу.  
Он посмотрел в лицо Тони Старку. Тот морщился. То ли от боли, то ли и ему эта дрянь уже поперек горла стала.  
— Связи по-прежнему нет. Нужны выпить воды и идти дальше как можно быстрее. Ночью тут холодно.

***  
Тони Старк наконец придумал, что сказать:  
— Я вижу, прежде умели делать солдат.  
— Ага, — согласился Роджерс, даже будто не удивившись. — Ты, конечно, прочитал всё информацию по проекту. Жаль, что нормально вышло только со мной.  
— Мне мой отец все уши прожужжал еще до того, как я сумел это прочесть.  
Шли и шли. Не сказать, чтобы Тони чувствовал себя способным пересечь пустыню, а тут еще постоянно приходилось идти то вверх, то вниз, а то огибать все эти валуны и расщелины. Но было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы просто передвигать ноги. Вперёд и вперёд.

***  
Стив думал, связь никогда не появится.  
Он уже прикидывал — до автомобиля три дня пути.  
Он соображал: идти с двумя ранеными. Он рассчитал пайков на двоих, но это ладно. Сам он, например, мог бы не есть. Но он не врач.   
Связь не появилась до самой ночи. В пути Стив разглядел три или четыре места со странной, вывороченной и перекошенной перспективой. 

***  
Тони думал — это так странно.  
Вот он бредет вслед за Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом.  
Тот несёт на руках Инсена, Инсен дышит ровно. Бледен и по-прежнему то ли спит, то ли без сознания (пару раз просыпался, пил воду, а после укола обезболивающего снова провалился в беспамятство), но жив.  
Тони трогал украдкой реактор в своей груди — тоже жив.   
И вот Стив Роджерс, у которого от ранения руки осталась только прореха в рубашке. “Умели же делать на совесть,” — несколько истерически подумал, имея ввиду не рубашку.  
Ещё подумал: полагалось бы “упасть в объятия”. То есть не то чтобы это было в духе Тони Старка (в духе Тони Старка что-нибудь поинтересней романов Джейн Остин), но, чёрт возьми, нужно же было хоть что-то кроме звона колокольчиков услышать и почувствовать!  
А пока Тони ощущал только бесконечную усталость и тупую, непонятно где гнездящуюся боль.  
Впрочем, очень уж тупую и какую-то дымчатую.

***  
Солнце зашло — Стив находил афганские закаты какими-то поспешными и скомканными.   
— Мы должны остановиться, — сказал Стив.  
И подумал, посмотрев на Тони Старка: должны были остановиться гораздо раньше. Тот, как казалось, вообще мало разбирал, что вокруг происходит и куда он идёт.  
— Эй. Тони! Тони Старк! Сядь. Время отдохнуть. У меня, правда, только один спальник, и он достанется не нам с тобой, но ещё у меня есть куртка.  
Тони остановился, обернулся, моргнул.  
— А. Точно.  
Стиву это его моргание не понравилось — слишком медленное и равнодушное.  
Стив знал (однажды видел), что иногда люди умирают от усталости. Падают и не встают больше.  
— Привал до утра. Есть хочешь? Протеиновый батончик или шоколад?  
Старк ещё раз моргнул и сделался оживлённей.  
— Шоколад?  
— Да, я захватил несколько упаковок. Правда, шоколад немного раскис, но по-прежнему вкусный.  
Тут пискнул телефон. Пискнул и разразился длинной трелью. И ещё одной, пока Стив не догадался, что нужно взять трубку. Он, кажется, тоже слегка утомился.  
— Роджерс слушает.  
Стив до сих пор не привык, что нынешняя связь без треска и перебоев.  
— О. Капитан Роджерс. Агент Коулсон. Насколько я понимаю, мистер Старк с вами?  
И Коулсон слышался так, будто он за соседним холмом.  
— Да.  
— Ваше местонахождение уже определено на карте. Спасательный отряд готовится к вылету. Прибудут ориентировочно через два часа. Единственная трудность — вертолету некуда сесть. Место предполагаемой посадки расположено в двух милях от вас, к северо-востоку. Если есть возможность, можете двигаться туда.  
— У нас раненый в тяжелом состоянии.  
— Старк?  
— Нет. Был ещё пленный.  
— Вас понял. Вас не преследуют?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда оставайтесь на месте.  
Стив отложил телефон.  
— Два часа продержаться.   
Для раненого расстелил спальник. Насчёт Старка подумал и решил:  
— Иди сюда. Двигайся. Ближе.  
Про себя Стив знал, что горячий. А Тони Старк оказался холодным и мокрым от пота. Стив прижал его к себе — тот по-прежнему выглядел заторможенным и не вполне понимающим происходящее. Старк пробормотал:  
— Я эту встречу себе как-то по-другому представлял.  
Что ж, Стив вообще никак эту встречу представлять не хотел. Но она случилась.


	14. Chapter 14

Тони знал, что два часа — это очень много, если ждёшь. А ещё если постоянно тянет спросить, сколько времени уже прошло, то и вовсе невыносимо.  
В какой-то момент проснулся Инсен и довольно твердым голосом сказал:  
— Тони Старк сдерживает свои обещания.  
— Ага, — ответил Тони. — Я тебя вытащил. Теперь дело за тобой.  
— Вероятно, — тихо согласился Инсен.  
Стив Роджерс, жаркий, как печка (отец говорил, что у Капитана Америка ускоренный метаболизм и повышенная температура тела, но не упоминал, что это ядерный реактор какой-то, а не человек), согревал, а Тони ужасно хотелось больше никогда этот чёртов Афганистан не видеть, и даже слово это забыть.  
— Холодно? — спросил Стив Роджерс.  
Он отдал уже Тони свою куртку, слоновьего размера, — накинул на плечи. Она пахла потом и пылью, вполне ожидаемо, но еще — шоколадом. Возможно, он таскал его в кармане. От запаха сделалось спокойней.  
— Нормально, — отозвался Тони, но прижался сильнее. Ожидал, что Роджерс, может, уложит на него свою руку, тяжелую и тоже горячую, но нет. Тело у Роджерса оказалось твёрдое и неподатливое.  
— Два часа, — повторил Роджерс. — Можешь пока поспать.  
Тони подумал: ага, поспать. Конечно. Вата в голове слегка проредилась, ночь афганская оказалась довольно светлой, а куртка пахла так приятно.  
— Расскажи про себя. Как получилось, что ты вдруг оказался в две тысячи двенадцатом?  
Роджерс передернул плечами.  
— Ну, я проснулся. В смысле, я думал, что умер, а получилось, что только вмёрз в лёд. И, получается, спал. Примерно четыре месяца назад меня отыскала одна из экспедиций ЩИТа и вот. Проснулся.  
Тони подумал:  
— То есть четыре месяца назад у тебя был сорок пятый?  
— Да. Вроде того.  
— Хреново.  
Ещё подумал:  
— И как тебе? Всё это?  
Роджерс ещё сильней затвердел и напрягся, хоть это и казалось невозможным.  
— Ужасно устал.  
Тони в общем не очень хорош в общении, когда дело доходит до такой вот всякой херни, поэтому он не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как ответить:  
— У меня есть огромная джакузи. Это такая ванна с пузырьками и массажем, в ваше доисторическое время таких ещё не было. Тебе понравится.

***  
Фил Коулсон считается высокоэффективным агентом ещё и потому, что знает, в какой момент следует отпустить вожжи и позволить лошади самой найти дорогу до стойла. Не то чтобы он считал Капитана Америку лошадью, но ведь понятно, что уж Капитан свою пару из-под земли вынет, если ему не мешать. Вот Фил и не стал мешать, отошёл в сторону.  
Но, кстати, какой-то особой радости от обретения пары в лице Тони Старка в Кэпе Фил не заметил. В принципе-то он Роджерса понимал: любой нормальный человек, знающий о Тони Старке хотя бы сотую часть того, что знает Фил, держался бы от него подальше. А Кэп — нормальный человек. Образец нормальности, сказал бы даже Фил. А ещё у Роджерса милая привычка — прочитывать газеты от первой до последней строчки. То есть о Тони Старке у него должно было сложиться определенное представление. Возможно, поэтому он и знакомиться-то с ним не хотел.  
Впрочем, думает Фил, тут уже личное дело этих двоих. Его задача — присмотреть за Старком и организовать его возвращение домой. Фил сидит, ждёт новостей от пилота, и вроде бы даже слегка волнуется, хотя с чего бы — пока что всё под контролем.

***  
Стив никогда не чувствовал себя более странно. Даже в тот момент, когда капсула раскрылась и он шагнул в мир — с новым и сильным телом, большой и поначалу неуклюжий.  
Теперь он сидел на песке в горах Афганистана, привалившись к камню настолько древнему, что он, наверно, еще сотворение мира видел, и рядом сидел человек, предназначенный Стиву в пару какой-то слепой женщиной. А Стив никак не мог сообразить, что же он теперь чувствует помимо усталости.  
Получалось — ничего. Он хотел бы просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, сунуть голову под одеяло и оказаться дома. А дом для него до сих пор — крошечная квартирка в Бруклине, в квартале, которого теперь нет, снесли целиком в шестьдесят пятом году. Он узнавал.  
Стив не думает, что кто-то из тех, кто даёт ему советы насчёт того, как теперь жить, вообще понимает, что с ним произошло.  
И тут Тони Старк предлагает ему ванну с пузырьками.  
Но это ладно. Он переживет и ванну, и пузырьки.  
Он просто...  
Ладно.

***

Тони, кажется, всё же засыпает, потому что вдруг обнаруживает, что шумят, суетятся, а ещё Роджерс двигается и аккуратно трогает Тони за плечо.  
И жаль — Тони хорошие вещи снились. Теперь уж не помнил, какие именно, но ощущались они хорошо. Что-то кирпично-красное, музыка какая-то и вроде бы люди с широкими улыбками на добрых лицах. В общем, опять чужие обрывки, насколько Тони понимал.  
— Мистер Старк? Мистер Старк, идти можете? Или вам помочь?  
Тони замотал головой — вцепится в Роджерса и дойдет. Ему дали теплое мягкое одеяло, противошоковое, наверно, и он в него кутался, что было жалко, но прекрасно. Кто-то увидал его голую грудь — рубашка давно порвалась — и ахнул. Роджерс, кстати, не ахал. Может, решил, что в две тысячи двенадцатом году это нормально.   
— Готовы идти? У нас есть носилки, если что.  
Вот уж спасибо. Он снова замотал головой и теперь уже точно вцепился в Роджерса. Тот... ну, тот позволил в себя вцепиться. Тони Старк может и жалок, но это ведь Капитан Америка.  
— Идём.  
Две мили на разбитых стёртых ногах означали ровно две мили. То есть — бесконечность.  
Ничего, решил Тони, зато там, в конце пути, бургеры из "Бургер Кинга" и долгая счастливая жизнь.  
Тони тошнило.

***  
Вертолеты были уже Стиву знакомы — в его время велись испытания, первые образцы уже поставлялись в армию. И были они неповоротливей беременной мыши. А этот — шустрый и двухвинтовый, и нужно было не забыть пригнуть голову. Коулсон сказал как-то: "Знавал я идиота, который рядом с вертолетом выпрямился, чтобы какой-то приказ отдать. Генерал, кстати, был. Голова ярдов на двадцать отлетела".  
Стив пригнулся, помня о том, что он всё ещё капитан, ему рано.  
— Странно, что агент Вежливый Костюм не вылетел за нами лично, — пробормотал Тони Старк, и Стив от неожиданности хмыкнул.  
— Он знает, как ты его зовешь?  
— Он однажды помрёт и отправится в Ад, там поправит галстук и вежливо скажет, что всё устроено крайне неэффективно. И предложит список самых актуальных мероприятий по исправлению положения.  
— Пожалуй.   
Стиву тоже предложили одеяло, он его взял, закутался в него по самый нос и сделал вид, что спит. 

***

Тони вкололи какое-то слабое успокоительное, хотя он и протестовал.  
Отвлекли, развели как мальчишку, пока волновался об Инсене. Но Инсен-то теперь будет в порядке... А Тони парил в воздухе — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Далеко внизу за стеклом иллюминатора видел маленькие, почти игрушечные горы и сам удивлялся — как он мог в них застрять так надолго? Как с ним вообще могло случиться то, что случилось? Почему — с ним? Что с ним не так?  
И не находил ответа.   
Но Афганистан был — дрянной лоскут коричневой земли, проклятое злое место.  
Хотел взять за руку Роджерса, но тот спал, отгородившись одеялом. Тони ощутил себя обидно одиноким.


	15. Chapter 15

Тони не успел и глазом моргнуть — его подхватили прямо на выходе из вертолета и попытались усадить в кресло-каталку, но он был категорически против. Тогда ему позволили идти самому и, усыпив бдительность, подлейшим образом вкололи какой-то коктейль.  
Дальше Тони не помнил. Что, в общем, следовало воспринимать как благословение, поскольку подозревал: ничего приятного с ним не делали.  
Но, на минуточку, Тони — взрослый человек. Миллиардер, кстати.  
Он так и сказал, едва проснувшись.  
Он с трудом сел и сообщил:  
— У меня, кажется, завалялась пара-тройка миллиардов, так что я ожидал более уважительного отношения к своей персоне.  
— О, завалялись исключительно стараниями мистера Стейна и мисс Поттс, — ответил Коулсон со своеобычной мерзенькой вежливой улыбочкой. — Если бы не они, сейчас вы ночевали бы в ночлежках и питались бесплатным супом для бездомных.  
— Да ладно. Не могло всё быть так плохо, — буркнул Тони, разглядывая свои руки.   
— Поверьте, мистер Старк, я составлял ваше досье и собирал материалы для нашего аналитического отдела. Так вот, на такое развитие событий в случае, если мистер Стейн и мисс Поттс отойдут от дел, они давали семидесятипроцентную вероятность.  
— Вот зануды.  
Руки выглядели… ну, наверно, неплохо. По крайней мере, Тони думал, всё будет гораздо хуже. А так — ну, перевязано, но не особенно болит и пальцы шевелятся же.  
— Пересадка кожи не потребовалась, — пояснил Коулсон. И, разумеется, тут же вежливо уточнил: — Вы готовы ответить на несколько вопросов?  
Что следовало понимать вот как: сейчас я задам сотню или две вопросов, вывихну вам мозг, съем его десертной ложечкой, а потом попрошу прощения за беспокойство и оставлю маяться мигренью и бессильным раздражением.  
— Что с Инсеном? И где Роджерс?  
— С мистером Инсеном всё будет в порядке. Мистер Роджерс ожидает в коридоре, могу его позвать, а сам зайду чуть позже.  
— А не могли бы вы вообще не заходить? Хотя бы сегодня? И когда я смогу отправиться домой?  
— Боюсь, мои вопросы должны быть заданы как можно скорее. А домой вы попадёте в ближайшее время: как только ваш лечащий врач разрешит ваш перелёт.  
Тони обреченно, глубоко по себе скорбя, вздохнул и велел:  
— Зовите Роджерса. Затем я съел бы чего-нибудь приличного, а после — ладно, задавайте свои вопросы.

***  
Разговор, который сейчас вёл Стив, был, пожалуй, самым странным в его жизни.  
Он помялся за дверью, чувствуя на себе взгляд Коулсона, а по взгляду Коулсона невозможно понять ничего, кроме того, что он на тебя смотрит. Это его вежливое равнодушие, которое на самом деле не равнодушие. Но все равно — ничего не прочитаешь в этом взгляде.  
И вот он вошёл и сказал:  
— Привет.  
А Тони Старк оторвался от своего планшета (носом он, что ли, страницы листает) и ответил:  
— Привет, Кэп.  
Стив невольно поморщился. Кэпом его в последний раз называли Коммандос, и ещё — в комиксах, которые показывал агент Коулсон. Так что...  
— Мне сказали, будешь как новенький, — неловко продолжил Стив, потому что — о чём ещё говорить?  
А Старк отодвинул планшет и серьезно сообщил:  
— Твоё имя написано на бумажке. Ну, знаешь, бумажки в латунных капсулах. И ты здорово смотришься в героической позе. Видел твои фото в газетах — старые и новые.   
Стив кивнул. Он тоже читает газеты. В том числе те, электронные.  
— Я свою капсулу не вскрывал.  
Старк поднял бровь:  
— Тем не менее, ты обо всём догадался. Парень с парнем — это в ваше дряхлое время ведь не было нормой? Ты, типа, гомофоб?  
Стив подумал, что он для Тони — нечто возраста дерьма мамонта. И ещё насчёт того, что есть гомофобия. С одной стороны, в армии всегда существовали определенные правила. И эти правила подразумевали отсутствие любовных отношений между военнослужащими, не важно, какого они были пола — просто потому, что это вело к безрассудствам, а на фронте безрассудство многим могло стоить жизни. С другой стороны, Стив родился в девятнадцатом году, а на конец эпохи “сухого закона” пришлись его подростковые годы. Он знал, чем иногда занимаются в подворотнях. И все знали. А ещё, как бы сказать, на фронте бывало не так много женщин, а те, которые имелись, были военнослужащими. Иногда парням приходилось… протягивать руку помощи друг другу.  
Нет, Стив ничего не имеет против отношений мужчин с мужчинами и женщин с женщинами. Он покачал головой.  
— Нет. Нет, я не гомофоб.  
Воцарилось неприятное, колючее молчание. Тони Старк разглядывал Стива и — Стив прямо чувствовал — что-то подмечал, делал какие-то выводы, составлял какое-то мнение.  
— Твое имя написано на полоске бумаги из моей капсулы, — с нажимом повторил Тони Старк.  
— Я тебя видел в газетах. Там про тебя много всего пишут, но, наверно, и про меня много писали. Ещё ты — сын Говарда. Собственно, это всё, что я о тебе знаю. Но когда я тебя увидел впервые, у меня в ушах зазвенели колокольчики.   
Тони Старк, кажется, что-то понял.  
Стив тоже понял — про себя. Что у него теперь не получится уже просто развернуться и уйти. Поздно.  
— Если бы не эта бумажка, мы бы никогда не встретились. Мы ничего друг о друге не знаем.  
— Можем попробовать узнать.  
Стив устал. Так сильно устал.   
— Выздоравливай. А потом приходи на чай. У меня есть хороший.

***  
Ну, Тони Старка пригласили на чай. Интересно, в сороковые чай означал... чай? Разумеется. Чай в то время был исключительно чаем, а Коулсон с порога заявил:  
— Это кто-то из близкого окружения. Вас заказали, мистер Старк. Заказали, потому что слишком уж всё как по нотам. Это не импровизация, это продуманная операция и явная длительная утечка информации. Просто потому, что невозможно внезапно всё рассчитать, заминировать конкретную часть дороги, определить направление и силу взрыва, чтобы вы не погибли. И, опять же, конкретные требования... Чего они от вас хотели?  
— "Иерихон".  
— Что, собственно, и предсказуемо. Нет, они знали о вашем визите заранее и подготовились. Кто-то из ближайшего окружения. Давайте попробуем вычислить "крота".  
Тони поморщился.  
— ДЖАРВИС мог бы этим заняться.  
— Ваш искусственный интеллект не всесилен. Вам придётся всё рассказать. Расскажите мне, я протоколирую, и больше вас не побеспокоят. И потом, даже доктора заинтригованы... усовершенствованиями вашего тела.  
— Я был ранен.   
— Это мы поняли.   
— Инсен... Доктор Хо Инсен придумал вставить мне в грудную клетку электромагнит, чтобы защитить мое сердце от осколков шрапнели. Большую часть он извлек, а меньшая пытается меня убить. Вот, защищает.  
— Впечатляет. Оригинальное решение.  
— Задавайте ваши вопросы.  
Под конец допроса Тони хотел швырнуть в Коулсона что-нибудь тяжелое, затопать ногами и заплакать.  
Он и раньше знал, что Коулсон способен вывести из себя даже Фьюри, а Фьюри и от выходок Тони не взрывается (но кипит). Так вот.  
Тони попал в плен. Получил ранение. Однажды его избили. Под угрозой смерти он мастерил террористам оружие (но теперь с оружием покончено). Он выбрался. Всё.  
Более он не хочет уделять произошедшему ни минуты своей жизни.


	16. Chapter 16

Тони растерялся.  
И в этой растерянности существовал уже неделю.  
То есть, конечно, значительную часть этой недели Тони подвергали всякого рода мучениям — его успели засунуть в трубу компьютерного томографа, сделать всевозможные ультразвуковые исследования, выкачать пинту крови, дорваться до его мочи и задать самые неприятные вопросы.  
Затем его признали живым и позволили наконец-то распоряжаться самим собой свободно.  
И он — стал распоряжаться.  
Прежде всего он потребовал возвратить его домой — если честно, в противном случае он обещал разнести эту чёртову базу ЩИТа к хренам собачьим.  
Ему организовали перелет. Это было долго и мучительно, учитывая, что рядом, буквально под боком, находился чёртов Стив Роджерс, который, следовало признать, спас Тони и Инсена. В конце концов, сами бы они в пустыне не протянули и суток.  
Вот тут-то Тони и растерялся.  
Стив Роджерс ему улыбался, но вежливо.  
Тут нужно вот что сказать: сам Тони не то чтобы был в восторге от идеи о том, что однажды заявится какой-то человек и скажет, что вот он — соулмейт Тони Старка. То есть Тони допускал, что этот человек (кстати, Тони пол был в принципе безразличен) может оказаться охотником за его миллиардами, каким-нибудь уличным оборванцем или, что ужасней, непроходимым тупицей. Тони осознавал и принимал такую возможность. Но… могло и повезти.   
Это внезапно мог оказаться человек, который ради Тони готов бы был свернуть горы. Умный, красивый, добрый. Он мог полюбить Тони Старка так, как никто другой бы не полюбил, потому что, откровенно говоря, любить Тони сложно.  
Какое-то время Тони подозревал, что Пеппер — его соулмейт. Иначе её терпение было бы не просто необъяснимым, но даже и подозрительным. Но нет — и нет. Просто очень уж хороша.  
И вот он вытянул самый счастливый билет — сам Капитан Америка. Отец, если бы не помер раньше, то помер бы от зависти сейчас. Тони всегда втайне считал, что Кэп — большая голубая тайна папеньки. А теперь, хорошенько рассмотрев вблизи, прекрасно его понимал.  
И чёртова Стива Роджерса тоже прекрасно понимал. Стив Роджерс, в отличие от него самого, счастливого билета не вытягивал.   
Для него Тони Старк — сын Говарда Старка. Роджерс преодолел ради него пустыню и горы, но теперь вежливо улыбнулся, отвернулся и вроде бы спит (чёрт разберёт, может, притворяется).  
Так что Тони растерялся, но не чувствовал себя в силах сейчас думать ещё и об этом.  
Он тоже завернулся в одеяло (страшно одинокое, но тёплое) и принялся рассчитывать летные характеристики брони на палладиевом реакторе.  
Этим он, собственно, и продолжил заниматься день за днём.

***  
Стив возвратился в свою крошечную квартирку, которая вроде бы была теперь ему домом. Большую он не хотел. Денег хватало, но он выбрал эту — за вид из окна спальни. Это был последний, седьмой, этаж, и в прореху между более высокими зданиями проступало небо. Ранним утром оно бывало бледным и почти бесцветным, днём - глубокой голубизны, кроме дождливых дней, а на закате переливалось всеми оттенками алого. Говорят, туристы очень ценят нью-йоркские закаты.  
Стив пока что сам вроде туриста. Путешественник во времени, правда, а не в пространстве...  
К тому же маленькая квартира напоминала Стиву раковину моллюска — безопасное пространство на одного. В большой можно и заблудиться, и самого себя потерять.  
Он возвратился домой, сбросил грязную форму и принял хороший, неспешный душ, а затем переоделся в чистое, заварил чай и уселся у своего окна. Было утро, прозрачное.  
Стив пил чай и чувствовал себя... нехорошо.  
То есть в груди болеть перестало, царапина на предплечье давно затянулась — живи и радуйся.  
А Стив чувствовал себя подлецом. Он мог бы плюнуть и выйти на пробежку, но вместо этого сидел и пытался понять, откуда взялось это неприятное ощущение.  
Стив был всё же — он надеялся — честный человек (прежде всего, перед самим собой) и прекрасно понимал, почему так себя чувствует. Соулмейтов всегда двое. Не может один принимать решения, от которых пострадает второй. То есть может, в жизни чего только не бывает, но не должен. Стив это понимает.  
Там, где есть двое, и решение должно быть общим. Тони Старк заслуживает по крайней мере честного разговора.  
Стив чувствует себя подлецом — и поделом.  
Тони Старк, конечно, имеет недостатки. Все имеют. Но он, видно сразу, хороший человек. Очень умный, красивый и вроде бы добрый. Он попал в западню, не сдался, собрался и почти выбрался.  
Он ведь не виноват, что Стив не упал в его объятия и не поклялся в вечной верности.  
Он не виноват и в том, что мир так устроен, и гадость эта, со связями, именами и капсулками — вообще существует. Он не должен страдать оттого, что Стив не может вот так вот безоглядно падать в неизвестность.   
Но. Стив чувствует себя предателем. Ему тошно.  
Почему бы не могло выйти проще? Почему бы не Баки оказаться его соулмейтом? Стив бы с ним — или за него — умер, но Стив был на это готов и без имён на бумажке.  
Он не отвечает на телефонный звонок Коулсона. Сидит и смотрит, как телефон звонит. И не отвечает. А Коулсон умный человек. Он, кажется, давно всё про Стива понял. Может, разочаровался в нём.  
Он, конечно, прав.

***  
Пеппер плачет.  
Тони собирается дать ей свой носовой платок, но вспоминает, что носовых платков у него отродясь не водилось.   
Пеппер плачет и говорит:  
— Вот, видишь, до чего доводит... доводит...  
Она не знает, как закончиться, машет рукой. Потом крепко обнимает (Тони машет руками; кожа на ладонях подживает и страшно зудит) и, ойкнув, отодвигается.  
— Так это правда? Ты нашёл своего соулмейта?  
— То есть, — говорит Тони, — тебя только это и интересует?! И кто, позволь узнать, тебе уже доложил?! Я страдал! А теперь моё сердце разбито твоим жестокосердием.  
— Издеваешься. Я, между прочим, уже начала искать новую работу.  
— Не плакать же. И как, нашла?  
— Как видишь. А ты нашёл? Своего соулмейта? Агент Коулсон сказал, что, возможно, в Башню переедет человек...  
— Не лез бы не в свое дело, — пробормотал Тони. Настроение резко переменилось — сделалось злым и несчастным. — Вот что. Ты, конечно, составила пресс-релиз. Про моё чудесное спасение. Составила?  
— Да.  
— Добавь туда: Тони Старк принял решение больше никогда не производить оружие. “Старк Индастриз” прекращает производство оружия.  
— Что?.. Тони. Такие вещи нужно обсуждать на собрании совета директоров. Не так, чтобы сел — и решил! Ты ведь знаешь. У нас есть акционеры. Есть обязанности по контрактам!  
Пеппер негодует и забывает про таинственного соулмейта Тони Старка.  
Обадайя сперва в бешенстве. Он говорит:  
— Мы пойдем по миру.  
Потом:  
— Ты сошёл с ума.  
Потом, уже успокоительным и сладким голосом:  
— Я найду тебе психотерапевта. Хорошего. Внушающего доверие и опытного, и с опытом в… этой области. Я понимаю. То, что ты пережил.  
И совсем после, уже взяв себя в руки:  
— Отдохни пока. Недели две у тебя точно есть. Обещаю — тебя никто не потревожит. Может, поваляешься на пляже?  
Обадайся тоже обнимает Тони, но тому объятия неприятны. Он не понимает, что за страсть у всех его лапать. Он терпит и ждёт, когда Стейн уйдет.  
Садится в свое кресло перед верстаком и говорит ДЖАРВИСу :  
— Врубай музыку. Что-нибудь бодрое. Будем работать, приятель.  
— Рад. Очень рад, сэр. Я... волновался.  
Тони — гений. Создал себе того, кто за него волнуется.  
Тони одного понять не может: чего такого начитался про него Роджерс? Он несколько раз порывается выйти из мастерской и пойти выяснять.   
Каждый раз остается на месте: он не трусит, он поступает разумно.

***  
Стив отправляется на пробежку.  
Дисциплинированно пробегает десять миль. Выпивает кофе в кофейне на углу. Продолжает чувствовать себя мерзавцем.  
Думает: нужно позвонить Тони Старку. Спросить про здоровье. Спросить про настроение. Спросить, не хочет ли тот выпить чаю сегодня.   
Достает телефон.  
Он ведь Капитан Америка. Говорят, он храбрый.


	17. Chapter 17

Стив Роджерс никогда прежде не бывал в Башне Старка, даже на экскурсии (такие экскурсии проводят по пятницам, в маршрут включено посещение крыши и, иногда, если повезет, фото с самим Тони Старком). Башню теперь называют восьмым чудом света (во времена Стивова детства восьмым чудом считалась Тур Эйфель; потом — Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг; так проходит земная слава, да).  
А теперь он, припарковав свой “харлей”, задрал голову и смотрел. Это было такое высоченное чудовище, которое подавляло всё вокруг. Оно не было красивым — до красоты ему не хватало простоты и чистоты линий. Не было и безобразным — просто очень большим. Стив смотрел, задрав голову, минут пять, пока не осознал, что вот сюда он сейчас и войдет. Мысль вызвала в нём трепет. Может он попросить пустить его на самый верх, на крышу? Не с экскурсией, просто постоять.  
Интересно, на каком этаже его ждут?  
Он с трепетом прошёл через угнетающе большой холл, весь мраморный и золочёный, к стойке регистратора, которая выглядела так, будто она здесь хозяйка. Нерешительно ей улыбнулся и представился. Она мельком глянула в экран своего компьютера и благосклонно кивнула.   
— Да, мистер Старк ожидает вас, сэр. Лифт справа, второй, двадцать четвертый этаж. Лифт открывается автоматически, вам не нужно ничего нажимать.  
Стив был ей благодарен — с лифтами у него непростые отношения и приятно, что кто-то взял часть этих отношений на себя.  
Вышел и в первую очередь поискал взглядом окно — он всегда любил открытые пространства и простор, просто никогда прежде никогда не удавалось забраться по-настоящему высоко.  
Окна не было, поэтому обратил внимание на Тони Старка. Тот выглядел так, будто не спал с самой их последней встречи, а еще, возможно, не ел. И не мылся, мда. Руки его по-прежнему были забинтованы, но, кажется, уже не болели, потому что правую он протянул Стиву для приветствия.   
Осторожно сжал.  
— Обычно я не здороваюсь за руку, — сообщил тут же Тони. — И могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать тех, с кем за всю жизнь поздоровался хоть раз. Просто думал, может, опять будут колокольчики. Но нет, чудо кончилось.  
— Ага. Говорят, они только на первый раз звенят. Редко — на второй и третий. Не любишь прикосновения?  
— Ненавижу. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Я, кажется, обещал тебе чай.  
— Это я обещал тебе чай, но ты отказался встретиться у меня. И тебе стоило бы лечь спать, а не принимать гостей.  
— А, нет, в эти сутки я уже спал. Часа три точно, я помню.  
— Как здоровье?  
— Ничего, спасибо. И, говорят, погода за бортом прекрасная. ДЖАРВИС утверждает, что там утро и солнечно. Но сам я не проверял. Не люблю выходить из дома.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Ага.  
На этом разговор как-то затух. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, и, кажется, синхронно паниковали о том, что еще сказать. Погода, здоровье и настроение были уже упомянуты. Из вежливых и безопасных тем никаких и не осталось....  
— Вот что, — вдруг сказал Тони, вроде бы озаренный идеей. — Пошли! Я покажу тебе свою мастерскую.

***

Вообще-то в мастерской Тони тоже бывало не так много человек. Пеппер, Оби… Список людей, которых он в ней категорически не хотел увидеть, был гораздо длинней.. Например, отца. Отец погиб, конечно, но если бы был ещё жив... Тони иногда боялся, что придёт некто и посмотрит на его святая святых холодным, оценивающим взглядом профессионала и скажет... что-нибудь. После чего Тони тоже увидит свою мастерскую чужими, холодными и оценивающими глазами.   
А он хотел бы всегда видеть в своей мастерской только то, что и видел — тайны, загадки, вызовы времени и пространству, законам физики, открытия, безделицы, которые могут выйти из-под его рук.  
Он хотел видеть свою мастерскую местом чудес.  
И вот он протянул руку Стиву Роджерсу, а потом повёл его в свою мастерскую.  
Вообще он предложил раньше, чем успел это хорошенько обдумать, но. Если Стив Роджерс тоже посмотрит глазами профессионала, которого ничто не впечатляет, то Тони...  
Стив Роджерс открыл рот. И так замер.  
Стив Роджерс походил на ребёнка в магазине игрушек.   
Стив Роджерс выглядел наивно потрясенным.  
Стив Роджер…  
Тони купался в этом потрясении.   
Тони решил — он определенно влюбился в Стива Роджерса. В этот момент. Не в тот, когда Роджерс голыми руками убивал змея. И не в тот, в который Кэп Америка спас свою страну ценой своей жизни.  
Стив Роджерс сказал:  
— Ух ты... — благоговейным, тихим шепотом.  
Тони решил — попросит у ДЖАРВИСа видеозапись этого момента. 

***  
У Говарда была фантастическая лаборатория. Большая, яркая, блестящая и пахнущая будущим. Но. Вот это вот было куда как фантастичней.  
— Это что? — спросил Стив, кивнул на какую-то штуку, которая выглядела точь-в-точь как краб-переросток и зажимала в одной из клешней отвертку.  
— А, — небрежно ответил Тони, даже не взглянув, — там прототипы. Конкретно этот — робота-ассистента. Рабочий. Он иногда готовит мне кофе и подает инструменты. У меня, конечно, есть Дубина, но он ужасно неловкий.  
— Э. Кто?  
— Дубина. Дубина, иди сюда!  
Дубиной оказалось нечто... Стив уже знал, что такое "робот", смотрел фильм, но он их представлял себе как-то иначе. Больше… людьми? Конкретно этот напоминал фонарный столб. Или что-то вроде. И рука — хваталка — у него была всего одна. Он подкатился к Стиву, объехал его кругом два раза, что-то просвистел и уехал в угол мастерской.  
— Ну вот и познакомились. Так... Чем бы ещё тебя удивить. Про голограммы уже знаешь?  
Голограммы — яркие синие проекции в воздухе. Сквозь них можно проходить. Это просто... просто проекции. Чего угодно. В воздухе.  
Стив осторожно спросил:  
— А... А летающие машины? Говард их обещал.  
— Существуют. В числе трёх штук, к сожалению. Но в целом — существуют.  
— И не взрываются в воздухе?  
— Нет. По крайней мере. Коулсон ещё жив. Жив же?  
— Ага.  
— Ну вот, одна машина у него. Вторая у меня, и я тоже жив. Третью купил один из африканских царьков. Если хорошенько попросишь у Коулсона, он тебя, может, прокатит. А мне запрещено. Я, представь себе, застрахован на сто миллионов долларов, и Пеппер убьёт меня сама, если я хотя бы сяду за руль.  
Стив был положительно очарован и околдован. Он услышал свой голос словно бы со стороны:  
— А можно я тут посижу? В уголке? Я не буду тебе мешать, просто посмотрю.  
И пахнет тут — машинной смазкой, раскаленным железом, краской, чем-то новым, но попадающим в это ощущение деловитой гениальности, рождающегося прямо на глазах техночуда.  
Стив хотел бы сесть в уголке (можно на полу), прикрыть глаза и дышать этим запахом.  
— А, да хоть сутки.  
— Только сперва — поешь?  
— А. Поем. Точно.

****  
Тони думает: вот ведь. Есть ещё те, кто умеет видеть чудеса. Тони ведь, в конечном счёте, только этого всегда и хотелось: разделить с кем-то восхищение чудом. Механика, физика, химия — это прекрасно. Великолепно. Не бывает лучше.  
Потом: да, надо бы поесть. Он не может не порисоваться:  
— ДЖАРВИС, пусть приготовят тосты, сосиски и что там полагается. Мне и моему гостю.Поручи Дубине это всё доставить.  
— Так точно сэр, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.  
А Стив Роджерс очень широко открывает глаза.  
— А. Забыл. Познакомься с моим ИскИном. ДЖАРВИС, это капитан Роджерс.  
— Да, я уже догадался. Но очень приятно.  
— Очень приятно, — бормочет Стив. — Нет, я, конечно, знал. Но.  
— Впечатляет?  
— Да. Очень даже.  
Тони довольно ухмыляется.  
Этот Роджерс чудесен.  
Просто прелестен и превосходен, вот что. Как бы его теперь не спугнуть?


	18. Chapter 18

Стив хотел взять блокнот и всё записать. Слегка опасался, что у Тони Старка блокнот вызовет усмешку. У него наверняка есть что-то другое вместо блокнотов. Что-то более высоконаучное и высокотехнологичное.  
Стив хотел взять блокнот, потому что кроме блокнота у него не особенно много своего — да он как-то и не стремился в этом времени обрастать вещами. Наверно, потому что иногда казалось — поиграли и хватит; пора возвращаться домой. Вот беда — возвращаться некуда.  
Осознание на Стива накатывало раз за разом, но отчаяние не делалось мягче и не притуплялось. Острое и неотвязное, оно иной раз заслоняло от него весь остальной мир. Каждому хочется вернуться с войны...  
А теперь мир внезапно заслонил его от отчаяния.  
Стив поиграл с роботом-крабом и роботом-фонарным столбом (Ю-ю и Дубиной) в карты, поразглядывал голографическую объемную карту Нью-Йорка, посмотрел, как Тони Старк взмахом руки творит волшебство, а потом действительно тихо посидел на диване в углу, достал всё-таки блокнот, сделал пару набросков.  
И ушёл.  
Переваривать.

***  
Тони думал, его обойдет стороной.  
Сказал: нет у меня никакого посттравматического синдрома. Помогите Инсену. Инсен — да. Бедняга. Тони с ним разговаривал. Тот храбрится и бодрится, но вздрагивает от каждого резкого движения. Жалко и несмело улыбаясь, говорит:  
— Отвык от большого мира. Там было тихо. Помните, как было тихо ночами?  
Да, Тони помнил — тихо и жутко, собственное дыхание мешает заснуть. Он-то не привык к тишине.  
Инсену нужно было помочь, да. Он велел Пеппер создать для него какой-нибудь трастовый фонд с целью компенсации расходов на лечение и заняться подбором хороших врачей. Мозгоправы Инсену еще как нужны.  
Но про себя Тони сказал:  
— Я в порядке. Подумаешь. Передряга, но бывало и серьезней. Бывало, я думал, что умру, выблевал желудок. Или однажды, помню, так нанюхался, что поверил, будто я земляной червяк. Ничего, вот я. Жив.  
Пеппер не выглядела убежденной.  
А Тони, валясь с ног от усталости, но всё ещё раздумывая над рабочим проектом брони, отправился в кровать. Заснул. И оказался в аду.

***

Стив думал, что такой хороший день должен закончиться доброй ночью. Но нет.  
Ему снится Баки, на этот раз — молчаливый и укоряющий. Баки будто бы говорит, что вот он, Баки, погиб, а Стив смеет жить, дышать и даже радоваться.  
Стив просыпается с тяжелым сердцем, долго смотрит в окно на снова серый и тусклый мир. За окном идёт дождь, а люди прячутся под зонты и накрываются тёмными осенними куртками.  
Стив уговаривает себя: это время не хуже других времён. Но нет. Баки умер, не дожив до тридцати. Пегги сейчас девяносто три и она уже не поднимается с постели. Стив жив, здоров, молод.

****  
Тони думает, проснувшись: всё вовсе не так страшно было. Ну, подумаешь. Тони жив, и даже Инсен жив. И пока Тони лежал в полевом госпитале в Афганистане, ему было вполне хорошо. Но стоило возвратиться домой... Господи, да тут ведь рай земной. Тут есть чизбургеры и картошка фри. Тут есть ДЖАРВИС, нормальные инструменты и Роджерс, который хоть и упрям, но стоял, разинув рот, на пороге мастерской.  
А потом Тони закрывает глаза и видит взрыв. И чувствует, как его разрывает на части.  
Или вот еще: Тони приснилось, как ему оторвало обе руки.  
Тони не хочет таких снов. 

***  
Стив знает: раньше такие вещи называли боевым истощением.  
Наверно, как-то называют и сейчас.   
Стив не очень умеет оставлять в прошлом умерших и смиряться с тем, что мало кого спас.  
Башня Тони Старка, решает теперь Стив, похожа на свечу. Целый пылающий факел. В Стивовой жизни какая-то серая пелена, а тут мастерская, в которой не хватает разве что летающей машины. 

***  
Тони решает сам прогуляться до кафетерия, продемонстрировать базовые навыки общения, потому что Пеппер утверждает, что у Тони они отсутствуют (и вообще, говорит, есть специалисты, которые решают подобные проблемы).  
И ещё потому, что, проснувшись, Тони был уверен, что стены сдвигаются и скоро сожмутся до маленькой комнатушки, в которой он провел три недели. Ему было просто необходимо выйти вдохнуть воздуха. Под “выйти” уличную прогулку он не подразумевает. Слишком радикально.  
Итак, он спускается из своей мастерской в лифте, который обычно используется только им самим, когда на пятнадцатом этаже двери открываются и входит смутно знакомый мужчина. Он вежливо кивает, Тони кивает в ответ, и они в молчании едут вниз.  
На втором этаже Тони выходит, и мужчина вновь ему вежливо кивает.  
Заказав кофе (тройной капучино с фисташковым сиропом и шоколадной крошкой — ради приобщения к американским ценностям), Тони наконец вспоминает мужчину — кто-то из Совета директоров. Держатель какой-то крошечной доли акций корпорации, какого-нибудь одного процента. Тони решает, что и так уделил этому человеку слишком много своего времени. А ведь мог пока грубо рассчитать уровень энергопотребления брони. Или даже — подумать над названием прототипа.  
Тони получает наконец свой кофе, возвращается в мастерскую и работает, работает и работает. Кофе вкусный, но не бодрит. Для бодрости Тони требует с Дубины эспрессо и побольше.  
И вдруг мимоходом понимает: если он встретил в Башне члена Совета директоров, то, вероятно, было собрание. А Тони на него не пригласили.

***  
Весь следующий день Стив рисовал по памяти увиденное у Тони Старка. Потом, подумав, — бронекостюм Тони Старка, то металлическое чудовище, которое спасло своему изобретателю жизнь, и развалилось, и осталось в песках Афганистана.  
Изобразил, как помнил — пышущего огнем монстра. А потом, отдельно — шлем, присыпанный пылью и песком, сломанный и печальный.  
Так прошёл день, затем случилась ночь, опять не очень приятная, а проснулся Стив в пять утра, как и обычно, и понял, что не знает, как прожить ещё день.  
Тянуло в мастерскую Старка. Потому что в мастерской жизнь кипела, а у Стива не кипела.  
Стив вот ещё что подумал: может, он немного не прав. Не знал только пока, в чём именно.

****   
У Тони крутилось в голове какое-то подозрение по поводу внеочередного Совета директоров, но весь день никак не оформлялась во что-нибудь более или менее осмысленное. А оформилась только под утро, когда сел на кровати, весь потный. Мысль не была особенно приятна: Тони не пригласили. Тони не хотели там видеть. Что происходит в его компании?  
Тони спросил у ДЖАРВИСа, что обсуждалось на прошедшем Совете директоров, но ДЖАРВИС ответил, что ничего особенного. По крайней мере, прежде падение курса акций Тони не интересовало. Так вот, цена акций упала на рекордные сорок пунктов. Это, собственно, и обсуждалось.  
Тони злорадно подумал, что как только Пеппер выпустит пресс-релиз об отказе “Старк Индастриз” от производства оружия массового поражения, котировки упадут на рекордные четыреста пунктов, но всем придётся это как-нибудь пережить.  
— Ладно, — сказал вслух. — Это скучно. Ты продолжаешь поиск возможных заказчиков похищения?  
— Безусловно, сэр.  
— И хорошо.   
— Возможно, никаких заказчиков и нет. Террористическая группировка “Десять колец” известна не менее пятнадцати лет и по-прежнему заметно дестабилизирует политическую ситуацию в Афганистане. Ваше похищение могло быть их собственной инициативой.  
Тони кивал, кивал, думал про Афганистан (мерзкое вшивое местечко), немного — про Инсена, про броню. Про Роджерса не думал, просто чувствовал. Побрился, выпил кофе. Почувствовал себя человеком.  
— Сэр, мистер Роджерс просит разрешения войти.  
Удивился, но кивнул.  
— Давай его сюда. Он как раз кстати.


	19. Chapter 19

Случилось так, что на прошлой неделе Стив побывал в Башне трижды, а на нынешней — уже дважды. Его стали узнавать на стойке регистрации и несколько раз предложили попить вместе кофе (разные девушки, но все — очень симпатичные).  
А однажды он познакомился с красивой рыжей женщиной, прямой и острой, как шпильки её огромных каблуков (на шпильках она оказалась со Стивом почти наравне). Вирджиния Поттс, которую все, включая Стива, должны назвать Пеппер, кивнула ему и окинула оценивающим взглядом:  
— Определенно интересный парень. Не позволяй Тони втянуть себя в какую-нибудь авантюру.  
Стив вежливо улыбнулся.   
Стив не знал, как к этому — всему разом — относиться.

***  
Тони заказал в мастерскую пиццу. Решил, что, может, Роджерсу это понравится.  
Тони вообще-то гений. Но иногда некоторые вещи выше его понимания.  
Например: Тони вытянул удачный билет. Роджерс — в общем и целом — тоже неплохой. Например, Тони уже тысячу раз мог спиться, но не спился. И не умер каким-нибудь неприятным и некрасивым образом (тогда капсула Роджерса рассыпалась бы в пыль). Но нет, Тони жив и, между прочим, миллиардер (не считая того, что гений; но это Тони уже упоминал; неоднократно). Так зачем дополнительно усложнять?   
Но он готов играть по правилам, которые предлагает Роджерс, если это важно.  
А потом вот ещё: Тони боится.  
Он знает, что иногда соулмейты не встречаются. Иногда соулмейты не любят друг друга. Иногда даже — убивают друг друга. Иногда оказывается, что один слишком стар, а другой — слишком молод. Никто не обещал “долго и счастливо”. То, что начинается как сказка, иногда заканчивается грязью и ужасом. Тони собирал статистику (на самом деле — собирал ДЖАРВИС).  
Тони заказывает пиццу. Это, в общем, единственное, наверно, что он может сделать.  
Но вечер пиццы и фильмов о технических достижениях современности идёт на удивление хорошо. По крайней мере, сначала.  
Потом Тони говорит что-то неосторожное, что-то, о чём сам он не успевает толком подумать (а он знает, что лучше бы ему следить за языком), и Стив замирает.  
Потом отвечает:  
— Да. Примерно так. У меня был друг, Баки Барнс. Ты, может, знаешь. Он ужасно любил пиццу с тех времён, когда мы попробовали её в Италии. Итальянская пицца тогда была гораздо лучше американской.  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас не знаю. Сейчас я пробовал только американскую. Американская стала вкуснее. Раньше на пицце был или сыр, или томаты, или мясо, а теперь всё сразу.  
Тони думает, что для сравнения закажет пиццу прямиком из Милана. Если это немного повеселит Роджерса.  
В целом же Роджерс удивительно нетребователен. Он приходит в мастерскую рисовать механизмы, и делает это хорошо, даже прекрасно. Настолько, что Тони однажды предлагает:  
— Нарисуй мне броню. Сделай её произведением искусства, а не чудовищем с твоих набросков.  
И Стив рисует. Броня на эскизах Стива не устрашает, а впечатляет и завораживает. Она красная и золотая.  
Но всё по-прежнему зыбко и неопределенно. 

***  
Чем Стив занимается в остальное время?  
О. Он рисует. Он теперь очень много рисует, он наконец зашел в большой красивый магазин для художников в трёх кварталах от своего дома и выбрал себе хорошую бумагу, холст и краски, подрамники, небольшой складной мольберт и кисти. Обошлось это всё в чудовищные полторы тысячи долларов (в тридцатые годы автомобиль стоил двести двадцать долларов), но у Стива на счёте прилично денег. Какую-то часть он направил в благотворительные фонды, но осталось прилично, к тому же ЩИТ платит ему жалование (за то, что он ровным счётом ничего не делает).  
Так что Стив рисует до тех пор, пока глаза не перестают различать оттенки цвета, а потом отправляется на пробежку. Он так выматывается, что засыпает, едва коснувшись щекой подушки, а снится ему, как краска ложится на холст, мазок за мазком.

***  
Тони попадается на глаза заголовок какой-то газеты (не случайно попадается, это ДЖАРВИС подсунул).  
Заголовок: "Гений, филантроп... сумасшедший?" То есть Тони про себя, конечно, догадывается, что не очень-то нормален. Но подзаголовок: "Тони Старка не показывают общественности. После пережитого в афганском плену миллиардер потерял рассудок?" Тони листает дальше, прокручивает страницу до самого конца. Выхватывает из статьи отдельные фразы про то, что он, де, так тяжело переживает случившееся, что сидит в комнатке, обитой мягким, и носа не кажет. Сделался слюнявым идиотом, так что даже на Совете директоров его показать стыдно.  
Тони спрашивает:  
— Что, наша пресс-служба ушла в отпуск? Как такое могли пропустить?  
ДЖАРВИС отвечает:  
— По всей видимости, стоило бы уточнить у мисс Поттс.   
— Так уточни.  
Пеппер в бешенстве.  
Тони делает выводы. Он звонит Оби дважды, но тот всё не отвечает. Тони думает, что было бы неплохо всё же выйти за пределы мастерской и начать вершить великие дела на ниве управления своей компанией, но откладывает на завтра.   
Зато впервые испытывает новую броню. 

***  
Стив не дурак, он видит, к чему всё идёт.  
Быть может, следовало бы взять тайм-аут. Но Стиву очень хорошо рисуется. Стив не думает, что его рисунки обладают какой-то ценностью, но дело-то не в ценности, а в том, чтобы чувствовать, что дышишь полной грудью.

***  
Стив Роджерс, ко всем прочим достоинствам, — обладатель таких губ, что они бы и святого соблазнили. Тони отнюдь не святой. Тони на них частенько смотрит и ещё пытается добиться, чтобы эти губы улыбались или даже смеялись. Не так часто выходит.   
Тони совершает опрометчивый поступок, но только потому, что внезапно чувствует себя в западне. Внезапно ему трудно дышать и опять смыкаются стены: он не сумасшедший, он абсолютно нормален. Пеппер говорит, ему нужно собрать пресс-конференцию, показаться на люди. Может, посетить какой-нибудь благотворительный обед (Пеппер в любой момент готова предоставить список).  
Тони думает: его задвигают, загоняют в угол. Быть может, попросят взять длительный отпуск по состоянию здоровья или занять какую-нибудь почётную, но бессмысленную должность, среднюю между талисманом и безделушкой-пылесборником.  
Тони думает: “Боже мой, но Пеппер не может быть в этом замешана. Пеппер очень добра. Добра ко мне. Была. А потом…” Нет, Пеппер не может. И Оби. Два человека, которым Тони важен сам по себе. Совету акционеров, по большому счёту, Тони — кость в горле. Они согласны и рады получать от него разработки, но на него самого в придачу они не согласны.  
Потом. Тони не может об этом вот так вот просто думать. Тони паникует. Хотя, ей богу, иногда прямо мечтал, чтобы "Старк Индастриз" развалилась к чертовой матери. Иной раз он думал, что с удовольствием плясал бы на её руинах.  
Так что он совершает глупый и несвоевременный поступок. Он прижимается к Стиву. Вжимается в него во время просмотра документального фильма о высадке на Луне. А потом изворачивается и целует.


	20. Chapter 20

Пеппер Поттс полагает, что однажды сойдет с ума. Она ассистентка. Она не должна заниматься вот этим вот: решать проблемы имиджа своего нанимателя. Она тут для того, чтобы тихо и незаметно выполнять свою работы — подготавливать документы на подпись, приносить кофе, бронировать номера в гостиницах и выбирать подарки к годовщинам людей, с которыми Тони Старк иногда обменивается кивками, а Пеппер и вовсе их не знает. Она не должна сидеть и читать газеты за полночь. Она не должна принимать всё произошедшее близко к сердцу.  
Она читает газеты, а в газетах сказано, что Тони Старк — сумасшедший. Что он тронулся рассудком, раз объявил, что больше не будет проектировать оружие. Или: что тронулся рассудком, потому что его пытали. Или: что он и прежде был ненормален, а теперь собрался перейти на тёмную сторону. И вот ещё: будто бы настоящий Тони мёртв, а это его загримированный двойник, который нанят, чтобы новость о смерти настоящего Старка не привела к падению курса акций (или не развалила компанию).  
Пеппер всегда думала, что мозги людям даны для того, чтобы думать. А оказалось, что люди ими не пользуются.  
То есть она и прежде с этим сталкивалась. Но одно дело — говорить ей в лицо, что она слишком хорошенькая, чтобы быть умной, и совсем другое...  
Впрочем, нет. Всё одно. Пеппер пытается составить черновик очередного пресс-релиза и удалила уже шесть вариантов. Она попросту не знает, с какой стороны зайти.  
Она просто хотела бы написать "Вы все — чёртовы идиоты!" и на том закончить, но есть правила игры, подразумевающие в том числе хорошую мину при плохой игре.

***  
Стив Роджерс его, конечно, не ударил. Он просто совершенно спокойно отодвинулся.  
Потом — спокойным голосом — предложил посмотреть что-нибудь другое или разойтись по кроватям.

***  
Самое поганое — Стив _почувствовал_. Его окатило жаром, томным желанием и тягучим дурманом.

***  
Пеппер просидела до часа ночи, а потом поглядела на часы — и отправилась спать.  
Честным образом попыталась заснуть, но сон не шел. Что ж. Вновь вернулась к столу.  
В задумчивости перебирала файлы, пытаясь сообразить, нельзя ли выдрать кусок из какого-нибудь старого и основательно забытого публичного заявления.  
Всё плохо. Ничего не клеится, но...  
Хуже всего, конечно, мистер Стейн. Этот человек стал раздражителен и невнимателен, а местами и откровенно груб.  
Странно: пока Тони был в плену, мистер Стейн был печален, но собран, тих и спокоен. А теперь нервничает и злится, хотя страшное позади. Позади же?  
Или он тоже боится, что Тони сошёл с ума?  
Пеппер думает: Тони всегда был сумасшедшим, но, как ей кажется, ровно настолько, насколько сумасшедшие все гении. Он яркий, острый и быстрый, и теперь, хотя и пережил то, что пережил, этой своей яркости не утратил. Он похож на фейерверк — тысячу фейерверков и миллион хлопушек.  
Стэйн не видит этого?  
В общем, он злится и срывается, а Пеппер, чувствует, сама на грани нервного срыва. А она ведь Тони только ассистентка. Могло быть что-то большее, наверно, но — ассистентка. И друг.

***  
Стив Роджерс отодвинулся.  
Тони ощутил нечто вроде арктического холода. Из жара в лёд.

***  
Стив попытался сохранять спокойствие.  
Стив рассердился — он не хочет чужих, навязанных чувств. Хочет только своих. Не на Тони разозлился, разумеется. Он просто хочет чувствовать к Тони что-нибудь, зная, что сам по себе чувствует, не из-за имени на бумажке. И чтобы Тони тоже — не из-за имени.

***  
Тони чуть не заскулил от чувства глубокой утраты. Обездоленности.

***  
Стив очень старался сохранять выдержку.  
Очень старался — и перестарался.  
Ему так ужасно жаль.

***  
Стив Роджерс досмотрел передачу до конца (по крайней мере, выглядело, будто досмотрел), а потом взял блокнот и, вежливо попрощавшись, ушёл.

****  
Пеппер собралась с духом и начала снова. Это будет седьмой вариант.  
Потом всё-таки передумала и решила отложить до утра (до утра оставалось всего два часа).  
В этот момент пришло оповещение. От ДЖАРВИСа.  
****  
Тони долго сидел, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
А когда стал в силах, выругался.  
Такая жалость, что проблемы с сердцем не позволяют как следует напиться.  
Но это ведь ещё не конец. Тони не отступается и своего не упускает. Никогда.

***  
Стив никак не мог успокоиться все то время, пока спускался вниз (двадцать четыре этажа) и поэтому спросил у ДЖАРВИСа, присмотрят ли за его мотоциклом.  
ДЖАРВИС вежливо, но сухо ответил, что не о чем беспокоиться.  
Тогда Стив прикинул — до его квартиры в Бруклине шесть станций метро (примерно девять миль), но можно проехать только две — через мост, а там и пробежаться. Ночь была удивительно тиха (как для нынешнего Нью-Йорка).

***  
Тони сказал: чёрт. Чёрт.  
И, плюнув на доработку правого коленного сустава брони, улегся спать. Улегся, потому что не было настроения что-нибудь конструировать. Быть может, впервые в жизни.

***  
Пеппер думала, что если бы не вся эта штука с соулмейтами, то она, может, закрутила бы с Тони Старком. Тот хорош, вопреки всем недостаткам. Но — не судьба.

****  
Тони проснулся часа через три как от пинка.

***  
У Стива даже дыхание теперь не сбивалось, даже если он пробегал десяток миль.  
Стив поудобней перехватил лямки рюкзака, чтобы не болтался, и побежал.

***  
К своей станции метро Стив прибежал через сорок минут.

***  
Тони снился источник “чистой” энергии. Снилось, что в счастливом мире будущего она будет бесплатна и доступна для всех.  
И даже — принцип работы реактора “чистой” энергии. Во сне всё казалось логично и хорошо.  
Он подскочил с кровати и на бумажном огрызке записал уравнение для реакции палладия с водородом.  
Поглядел и понял — может сработать.

****  
Стив вспомнил, что нужно ещё купить молока.  
Пятнадцать кварталов слегка остудили пыл и жар внизу живота, но не убрали совсем. Чёртова связь.  
Стив подумал было обежать еще парочку кварталов, но оказалось уже достаточно поздно, заполночь, он в такое время обычно уже спал.  
Так что нет. Решает, что пора бы уже возвращаться в кровать, узкую, коротковатую и не очень-то удобную. И одинокую.  
Он покупает галлон молока и идёт домой привычной, наизусть выученной дорогой (у первого фонарного столба в асфальте выбоина). Лампа в следующем фонаре разбита. А дальше и вовсе нет фонарей.  
В этой ночной полутьме Стив достаточно неплохо видит, но дыхание идущего навстречу человека слышит раньше, чем видит самого человека. Это мужчина, который сжимает в руках завернутый в пленку букет жёлтых роз. Стив на него неприлично долго смотрит, поэтому мужчина кивает в ответ и идёт дальше.  
Поравнявшись со Стивом, мужчина ещё раз кивает.  
И тут только Стив наконец понимает, что кивает не ему. И тут же получает струю какой-то едкой жидкости в лицо и — одновременно — удар по затылку.  
Это не то чтобы совсем выводит его из строя, но еще через секунду — он только успевает отбросить в сторону мужчину с букетом — его колют в предплечье.  
Стив разворачивается и дальше делает привычное и заученное телом. Не так уж много приходится делать — он очень надеется, что никого не убил, но особой уверенности у него нет. Тем не менее, он успевает. Его оставляют в покое.  
И он не слышит, чтобы на помощь к нападавшим спешил кто-нибудь ещё. Стив трёт рукавом глаза и успевает пройти ярдов пятьдесят, когда надвигается тяжелый дурман.

***  
Тут у Тони прихватывает в районе реактора.


	21. Chapter 21

Стив не потерял сознания окончательно.  
Он вполне понимал, что обколот какой-то дрянью. Сильнодействующей, потому что обычные снотворные препараты на него не действуют.  
Тем не менее.  
Было ужасно, чудовищно холодно. Стиву казалось — он возвращается в лёд. Он попробовал подняться, и ползти, или хоть рукой двинуть — лёд сковывал. Лёд был тяжелее и реальнее всего прочего мира. Стив знал, что здесь нет фонарей. Знал, что это глухой участок дороги, после полуночи вряд ли кто сюда забредёт. Стив чувствовал, как обрастает льдом — постепенно и по частям, а потом — всё быстрее.  
Стив решил, что не прочувствовал как следует в прошлый раз, тогда всё случилось быстрее...  
— Ну и что за дерьмо ты творишь? — спросил Баки, выдвигаясь из темноты.  
Стив мог только понимать, что да, херню.  
Баки подошёл, поглядел на Стива снизу вверх, потыкал носком ботинка под ребра. Потом пожал плечами и ушёл.  
Стив лежал.  
Болели отмороженные конечности. Стив подумал: вот. Один.  
Потом: да. Творил дерьмо. Много всякого. Но что конкретно имел ввиду Баки? Баки ведь умер. Мёртвые всё знают.  
“Бак!” — попытался позвать он. А потом вспомнил: Баки здесь нет. Это галлюцинация.   
Баки здесь нет, и никого вообще в здесь нет.  
"И кто в этом виноват?" — спросила одна часть Стиву другую.   
И другая часть Стива ответила: "Сам".  
Да.  
Стив подумал: сам виноват.  
Стив попытался позвать помощь, но кто к нему придёт? Кому он здесь нужен?  
Стив подумал ещё: может, просрал свой единственный шанс (“Не выражаться!”; это была такая шутка; Воющие Коммандос частенько попадали в ленты военных хроник и в кадре должны были изображать бой с превосходящими силами противника — и не выражаться; все Коммандос мертвы). Стив пришёл к выводу: виноват.  
Потом ещё: чёрт с этим всем.  
Потом: кажется, умираю, а не замерзаю.

***

Тони сперва подумал: “Чёрт, сердечный приступ сейчас не вовремя. И ли это из-за реактора?”  
Тони ничего не знает. Как и врачи. Врачи вообще бессмысленны, кроме Инсена.   
Тони стоял, согнувшись над столом, и старался дышать.

***  
Стив смирился.  
Он уже как-то замерзал во льду в одиночестве. И теперь замёрзнет.  
— Вот херня, — заметили над ухом.  
"Ты не помогаешь, Баки", - ответил Стив. Или думал, что ответил.  
"А я и не должен. Я вообще мимо проходил. Но я знаю кое-кого, кто мог бы помочь.”  
Мог бы? Стив напрягается. Стив вспоминает. Да.  
"Если бы я сам не испортил всё."  
Не пришлось бы опять замерзать одному.  
"Все, кого я люблю, ушли."  
"Те, кого ты не любишь и не любил, и даже не знаешь об их существовании, ушли тоже. Все умирают. Рано или поздно."  
"Да."  
"Смысл в том, чтобы хватать всё, что жизнь может предложить хорошего, и не отпускать.”  
Стив не нашёл, что ответить. Потому что Баки так и поступал.  
***  
Тони попытался выпрямиться. Боль никуда не делась, но вовсе не походила на сердечный приступ, как он его себе представлял, Скорее, длящееся мучение. Но дышать можно.

***  
"Стив Роджерс, который сунул голову в задницу."  
Да это у Баки такая привычка — дразниться. Стиву холодно — и с каждой минутой все холоднее. Но он улыбается.  
"У нас с тобой могло выйти неплохо, Бак."  
"Могло, но не выйдет. Я умер."  
Да.  
Мысль о смерти Баки поднимает волну скорби, но уже привычную и вполне терпимую — с удивлением обнаруживает Стив.

***  
— У меня сердечный приступ? — громко спрашивает Тони у ДЖАРВИСа.  
— Насколько я могу судить, сэр, нет.  
— Тогда что это за херня?

***  
"У нас с тобой ничего не получится просто потому, что я мёртв. У меня теперь другие дела." — говорит Баки.  
Стив пытается открыть глаза. Мёртв или не мёртв, Стиву хотелось бы его видеть. Ещё разок поглядеть.  
"Не хочется умирать вот так. Напоследок бы..."  
"Ты можешь просто позвать."  
"Да?"  
"Да. Того, кто мог бы тебе помочь. Просто позвать."  
"Но как же..."  
"Помнишь, однажды, лет в десять, тебе выбили три зуба? Сразу три? Я тебе говорил: “Достаточно один раз назвать себя ирландцем и быть за это поколоченным." Но ты всё повторял и повторял, как идиот: "Я ирландец, я ирландец." Помнишь? Вовсе не обязательно было терять разом три зуба. Все и так уже знали, что ты ирландец. Но тебе, кажется, нравилось страдать за убеждения. Ничего не меняется?”  
“Я теперь уже не ирландец.”  
“Но такой же осёл. Иногда нужно уметь засовывать своё мнение в зад, знаешь ли.”  
“С тобой у нас могло выйти. Мы ладили. Ты учил меня быть… более покладистым. Показывал, где стоит промолчать. Не забывал сказать, что мне следует подтреться языком.”  
“Но теперь уже со мной не выйдет. А с ним — может. Позови его.”   
Стив сжал зубы (возникло ощущение, что они начали крошиться от холода).

***  
— Ваше физическое состояние в пределах нормы, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.  
— Но…  
— Но теперь у вас есть соулмейт. Сэр.

***  
Стив не мог толком открыть глаз — вот что мучило больше всего прочего. За веками плясали красные тени, но и только.  
“Позвать, чтобы — что?”  
“Никому не нравится замерзать во льду в одиночестве. Никто и не должен.”  
“Ты в одиночестве разбился в горах.”  
“А ты до последнего держал мою руку.”  
“Это свинство. Звать… после всего, что я наделал.”  
“Свинством было делать то, что ты делал. Не упусти шанс извиниться.”  
Потом сделалось вовсе темно. Стив слышал, как от холода трескаются камни мостовой.

***  
Тони почти подпрыгнул.  
— Чёрт. Точно.  
— Если вам интересно, сэр, мистер Роджерс сейчас, по всей видимости, находится в районе Одиннадцатой авеню.

***  
Просто сделай это.  
Стив мысленно дал Баки пинка. Тот мёртв, ему ведь теперь всё равно.  
Баки хмыкнул: “Давай, сопляк.”  
“Это не потому, что мне холодно и страшно.”  
“Нет?”  
Нет. Я хочу… хочу шанса. Второго. Если вдруг выживу.  
"Тони?" — осторожно попробовал Стив.  
Что-то переменилось.

***  
—- Машину! Срочно!  
— Местоположение определено с погрешностью. Боюсь, карта не особенно точна.  
— Разберемся, мне кажется...  
Мне кажется.  
"Тони?" — отчетливо спросили в голове.  
"Тони! Тони!"  
Боль в грули дернулась и дребезжаще дрогнула.  
— Мне кажется, я и так уже чувствую, куда ехать.

***  
Стив сделал, что мог.  
Поэтому дальше уже сдался (он не чувствовал рук и ног; ушей, носа; он жил теперь внутри глыбы льда и едва теплился).

***  
— Скорее! Скорее!  
Была мысль — надеть броню. Но, учитывая предыдущий опыт… Не проводил испытаний. Рановато.  
Почти кусал локти в нетерпении. Почти готов был убить водителя. Почти летел на зов (мешало только то, что пока еще не научился летать). За окном быстро-быстро мелькали яркие огни в кромешной тьме.  
Остановились.  
Выскочил и побежал.  
Водитель выскочил следом, кричал что-то про опасность. Но Тони теперь ясно чувствовал, куда нужно бежать. И ещё — что следует поторопиться. Он теперь понимал, как это — идти по следу. Как Роджерс шёл по следу Тони неделю. Если не больше.  
Роджерс лежал в тупике у мусорного бака.  
Лежал навзничь, Тони и опустился рядом с ним на колени.  
Взял за руку. Рука оказалась ледяная. Не может быть такой руки у живого человека. Тони почти закричал от ужаса.  
А рука сжалась. Глаза распахнулись, но явно — невидящие. Тони ещё успел про себя нервно хихикнуть про зомби.  
Тут Роджерс рывком сел, прижался к Тони, пробормотал:  
— Такой теплый. Прости, ладно?  
И опять вырубился.   
Тони и правду чувствовал себя теплым — даже горячим в сравнении.  
— Скорая помощь, ДЖАРВИС? — потребовал в гарнитуру телефона.  
— Три минуты, сэр.  
Роджерс, тяжелый и большой, был неподвижен. Тони, одной рукой обнимая, другой принялся растирать ему всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Что ж он холодный-то такой?


	22. Chapter 22

Медики ЩИТа прибывают минут через пять. С ними -- Коулсон, и Тони слишком раздражен и измотан, чтобы нормально терпеть его идеальность и деловитость. Поэтому Тони просто позволяет ему командовать и распоряжаться, а сам делает вид, что этого всего не замечает.  
Возникает загвоздка: Стив Роджерс будто бы примёрз к Тони. Он без сознания, но держится за руку так крепко, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Может, вправду зависит -- Роджерс, кажется, помаленьку теплеет.  
Тони молча соглашается -- едет вместе со Стивом. Противная больничная вонь его раздражает, но что поделаешь.  
Дальше -- томительные осмотры, выкачивание крови на тысячу примерно исследований и долгое ожидание. Потом: Коулсон, который всё-таки сжалился.  
\-- Нейротоксин Б. Доза, рассчитанная на лошадь. Сложно сказать, что стало бы с обычным человеком.  
\-- Нейротоксин?  
\-- Разработка ЩИТа. Препарат, позволяющий максимально замедлить сердцебиение и частоту дыхательных движений -- используется для имитации смерти.  
\-- Дерьмо.  
\-- Может, и дерьмо. Но одно хорошо -- капитан Роджерс оправится. К утру (может, и раньше) придёт в себя. Токсин выведется из организма в течение суток полностью и без последствий.  
\-- Бред. Ничего не складывается. Откуда бы уличным бандитам... Нет. Не понимаю.  
\-- Я пока тоже.  
Тони нужно много всего обдумать. Звонит Пеппер, спрашивает, что случилось. Тони рассказывает ей подробно и велит всесторонне обдумать ситуацию, потому что самому Тони происходящее кажется нагромождением если не откровенных глупостей, то какой-то бессмыслицы. Потом звонит Оби, но Тони так устал, что велит ему перезвонить Пеппер и узнать всё у неё. Оби выражает сочувствие и обещает поддержку.  
Лучше бы он пообещал стакан скотча.

***  
Стиву кажется, что наступила весна. Будто бы светит солнце и ласково-ласково омывает горячим светом всего Стива целиком.  
И лёд тает. Собирается в лужи, и Стив лежит и медленно прогревается до костей.

***  
Тони сидел и сидел, а Стив всё держался за него и держался.  
Ночь стала ранним утром, когда Стив глубоко вдохнул, улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
Тони напряженно замер.  
Стив продолжал смотреть и улыбаться. Потом ещё раз вздохнул, перевернулся на бок, не выпуская руки Тони, и заснул снова.

***  
Пеппер подумала: возможно, она в прошлой жизни была кем-то ужасным. Серийным убийцей или там тираном, или даже князем Цепешем. Потому что никак иначе не объяснить то, что постоянно происходит в её жизни. В жизни Тони тоже, но Тони -- магнит для неприятностей. А Пеппер всегда была послушной и образцово-показательной девочкой. Она даже носила косички в средней школе.  
И вот она сидит среди ночи (и это уже вторая бессонная ночь на этой неделе) и пытается думать. Она связалась с ДЖАРВИСом и спросила его мнения. Она кроме прочего просмотрела записи с видеокамер близлежащих улиц (само происшествие в кадр не попало).  
ДЖАРВИС меж тем определил даже личности двоих из троих нападавших. Не сказать, чтобы это как-то помогло. Обычные уличные головорезы. Самые примитивные, недалекие и низкооплачиваемые наемники, какие обычно заканчивают пожизненным тюремными сроками.  
Личность заказчика установить пока не удалось. На то, что заказчик всё же был, указывает примененный препарат, и Фил (агент Коулсон) уже принялся за поиск протечек и чистку рядов.  
Кто-то ещё занимается розыском нападавших.  
Пеппер сидит и задается вопросами: кому перешёл дорогу мистер Роджерс, соулмейт Тони Старка (но о том, что соулмейт, нигде официально не сообщалось)? Что за мистер Роджерс, таинственный незнакомец, свалившийся на Тони будто с неба? Личность которого настолько засекречена, что даже Пеппер по своим каналам ничего про него не отыскала? А Фил молчит. Фил умеет молчать с тридцатью оттенками смысла, но Пеппер от этого не легче.  
У Пеппер болит голова.  
Что за бред: подстеречь человека, вколоть ему секретную сыворотку в дозе, которая выходит за пределы разумного (и потому дешевле и проще было вколоть хоть даже синильную кислоту), затем натолкнуться на сопротивление (внезапно, да) и сбежать.  
Пеппер вот что волнует: получив дозу нейротоксина, Роджерс, по всей видимости, продолжал оказывать сопротивление. Судя по записям, помял он нападавших прилично. Он вообще человек? Не андроид? Он красив просто неприлично.  
Потом, когда Пеппер уже сломала себе всю голову и душу дьяволу бы продала за час безмятежного сна, вновь позвонил Фил и коротко сообщил:  
\-- Исполнители найдены и доставлены для допроса.

***  
Стив просыпается окончательно, когда солнце уже светит вовсю -- летнее и душно жесткое, но в палате кондиционер (мир будущего местами прекрасен).  
Стив держит за руку Тони Старка так, будто бы только эта рука не давала ему утонуть.  
Он разжимает пальцы и видит под ними наливающийся на запястье Тони синяк.  
\-- Прости. Я не хотел.  
\-- Мелочь, -- отвечает Тони. -- Или ты имел ввиду что-то другое?  
\-- Я, -- говорит Стив, набрав полные легкие решимости, -- очень сильно тебя обидел.   
Тони легко пожимает плечами.  
\-- И что, больше так не будешь?  
Стив задумывается на целую вечность, но это важный вопрос  
\-- Нет. Не буду. Клянусь.  
Потому что серьезный вопрос требует серьёзного ответа и серьёзного решения. Ответственности и последовательности.  
Стив обычно исполняет свои обещания.

***  
Долгая ночь заканчивается. Тони выжат, как лимон на ферме по производству экосока. Говорят, они там каждый фрукт используют на пять раз. А остатки скармливают животным.  
Тони невообразимо хочет спать, потому что не доспал и перенервничал. Но он держит глаза открытыми -- никак не может поверить, что Роджерс жив и не умер.  
Тони говорит:  
\-- Окей, тогда едем домой.  
\---- К тебе или ко мне?  
\-- Боюсь, к себе ты ещё долго не попадешь. Квартиру будут проверять, понатыкают датчиков движения и видеокамер, установят сигнализацию и систему пожаротушения, переустановят двери и застеклят окна бронебойным стеклом. Если, разумеется, ты не намерен переехать в в мою башню.  
Роджерс тяжело вздохнул и сел. Смешная больничная рубашка скрывала только самые интимные детали его тела, чем Тони остался доволен.  
\-- Поехали к тебе. Ведь можно? Меня отпустят? Я нормально себя чувствую.  
\--- Поехали.  
У Тони есть большой диван в гостиной. Такой большой, что на нём могут уместиться четверо. И огромная кровать в спальне, на десятерых (однажды Тони этот факт придирчиво проверил). Есть джакузи и душ с массажными насадками. У него много чего есть. Но в результате они оказываются в мастерской, потому что в мастерской нет окон, тихо и приятно. И там падают на продавленный старенький диванчик, на котором и у одного Тони затекает всё тело, а на двоих этот диван не рассчитан вовсе.  
Но они компактно и очень уютно переплетаются, дышат друг другу в лица, потом Тони утыкается Роджерсу между шеей и плечом и так засыпает.  
Им совсем ничего не снится. Наверно. Лично Тони кажется, что он просто плавает в медовом тёплом свете.


	23. Chapter 23

Пеппер — всего лишь личный ассистент Тони Старка. Она своё место знает. Но, чёрт возьми, почему не знают все остальные?! Она получает заработную плату ассистента, а не кризисного управляющего. Звонит Стейн и спрашивает, что приключилось с Тони.  
Пеппер устало отвечает, что не с Тони, а с его соулмейтом. А потом — ой. Тони рассказывал про парня со стальным прессом и самыми прекрасными в мире глазами? Мельком? Ну вот, Пеппер рассказывает. И нет, Тони про него сказал немного по-другому. Нет, сама Пеппер с ним пока не знакома, но видела фото.  
Пеппер рассказывает и рассказывает, а потом, кажется, срывается на крик. Стейн — хороший человек. Он разговаривает с Пеппер тихо и проникновенно, а потом спрашивает, как Тони на самом деле.  
Пеппер задумывается.  
— Не знаю, — наконец говорит. — Он едва не потерял свою родственную душу. Наверно, не слишком хорошо.  
Стейн предлагает ей взять отпуск. Отгул. Денек отдохнуть. Он вроде бы готов принять удар на себя. Он спокойный и приятный человек, который знает Тони не первый (и даже не десятый) год. Пеппер внезапно соглашается, хотя и догадывается, что завтра у нее случится аврал, завал и бумагопад.

***  
Тони думал, что наконец всё хорошо и дальше тоже будет хорошо. Может, и не думал даже, а чувствовал. Уютно, светло, приятно, по-доброму и как-то просторно на душе.  
Он проснулся и разглядывал Стива. А Стив спал. Был вполне себе настоящим. Был золотистым. У Тони в груди реактор светил холодно, а слабый ночной режим ламп в мастерской, оранжевый, подкрашивал всё теплом. И Тони разглядывал спящего Стива, думал, что был ведь прав — счастливый билет.   
Затем снова заснул. Спать, оказывается, вовсе не скучно. Надо только с правильным человеком это делать.

***  
Фил Коулсон маялся слабой, но вполне ощутимой головной болью. Для боли были причины, и первой из них был вовсе не рычащий Фьюри. Он был этак... двадцатой или тридцатой из причин.  
Первой было вот что. Поймали всех троих отморозков. Второй — спал в последний раз... давно (даже по меркам Тони Старка, кстати).  
Фил допрашивал сам, лично. Того, что показался самым сообразительным (чуть сообразительней бревна, к сожалению). Кроме того, в камере для допросов слегка барахлил светильник — помигивала одна из лампочек. Изредка, но раздражающе ощутимо.  
Происходило так. Фил спросил:  
— Кто твой заказчик? Кто тебе платит?  
Этот самый сообразительный тупо моргнул и ответил, что заказ принял через бармена Дика, а бармен Дик получил заказ по стандартному каналу — в специальном месте находят бумажку с описанием заказа. Или там на электронку скидывают. Нет, специального места и электронки отморозок не знает. Тогда Фил спросил, откуда у этого дебила нейротоксин. Тот заморгал ещё тупее.  
— То, что было в шприце, — пояснил Фил, ощущая бессильное прозрение — толком здесь ловить нечего. Пустая трата времени.  
Этот посветлел:  
— А, дал Дик.   
Сам Дик, соответственно, взял препарат в том же месте, что и заказ.  
Фил спросил: в конце концов, каково же было задание?  
Оказалось: изобразить ограбление, вколоть препарат и уйти.   
— А деньги?  
А деньги по результатам (тут этот идиот изрядно приуныл).  
— Так не проще ли было убить человека более простыми способами, не вкалывая нейротоксин?! — вроде бы вышел из себя Фил.  
Громила снова заморгал самым тупым образом.   
— То средство в шприце. Там доза была на слона. Смертельная для человека.  
Фил чувствовал, как сам тупеет.  
— А, — ответил громила. — Нам дали два шприца, на всякий. Он с первого-то не заснул. Ну, это, я и добавил.  
Фил достал платок и промокнул лоб. Судьба символа Америки висела на волоске, получается.  
Фил подумал снова: а ведь это самый смекалистый из троих. Надо же. И таких рожают. Расслабился Фил в ЩИТе. Избаловался. Привык работать с теми, кто прошёл отбор — по крайней мере, естественный. А эти... Фил даже пожалел таинственного заказчика — этому-то приходится работать с вот таким... биоматериалом. Фил ещё раз промокнул лоб.

****  
Стиву было хорошо и тепло, потому что хорошо и тепло было Тони Старку. Это Стив, толком не проснувшись, уже чувствовал.  
А когда всё же проснулся, улыбаясь, увидел, что и Тони не спит.   
Не спит, прижавшись тесно, улыбается.  
Стив подумал: “Ну я и идиот. Был. От такого — отказываться.”   
“Может, — потом подумал, — и сейчас идиот.” Но в целом ему было настолько хорошо, что он вовсе не удивился, когда Тони высвободил одну руку и самыми кончиками пальцев погладил по щеке. Эти пальцы Стив теперь разглядел во всех подробностях (впрочем, он их видел и прежде, в снах) — тонкие, но крепкие и вовсе не нежные, шершавые и сильные, в подживших шрамах. Пальцы человека, который с любовью делает вещи, хорошие. Например, роботов. Стив потянулся, двинул плечами и поцеловал эти пальцы. Тони с готовностью притёрся ещё плотнее. Потом Стив как-то что-то сделал, не очень соображая со сна. И оказались на полу. На полу, впрочем, тоже было неплохо. По крайней мере, больше некуда было падать.   
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Тони, и тут же сделал бесстыдную, но весьма своевременную штуку — запустил руку за ремень Стивовых брюк.  
Стив ответил. Не мог не ответить — полез Тони под рубашку.  
Было торопливо. Будто бы было куда торопиться. Хотя Стив зажмурился и ясно понял: торопиться-то некуда.  
Но всё равно. Скорее. Быстрее. Острее. В другой раз, может, будет и медленней.  
Стив оказался без футболки, а Тони разглядывал и пальцами обводил его грудные мышцы и одобрительно хмыкал, восхищенно прицокивал. Но Стиву-то другого хотелось! Да и Тони, наверно, тоже.  
Совсем уж голыми не остались. Стив, например, в одном носке.  
А Тони в майке. Тони к тому же умеет (конечно же) всякие вещи, о которых Стив и не слыхивал. И он бормотал Стиву, что мог бы сделать. Рассказывал, чего Стив от него может ждать, требовать, получить...  
Но на этот раз обошлись самым простым, но зато совершенно свободно и легко. Трогали друг друга везде, куда могли дотянуться. Стив лизнул кожу Тони на пробу. Солёная. Веснушки мелкие. Вроде бы. Или свет так падает. У Стива тоже есть веснушки, кстати. А затем. Ну. В общем, трогали друг друга везде. И совершенно не смущало.  
И кончили разом. "Кончили" — ведь сейчас так говорят? По-прежнему?  
Впрочем, неважно совершенно. Стив просто вдруг сделался легким и совершенно спокойным.  
Совершенно.  
Его внезапно перестали тревожить и будущее, и прошлое.  
А настоящее было превосходно.   
Целовались.  
Долго. А потом вроде бы ненадолго (или надолго) задремали, сплетясь вместе, как…

***  
Пеппер выдохнула и расслабилась. На самом деле.  
Сперва решила — и спала до полудня. Затем долго и приятно пила кофе, запретив ДЖАРВИСу сообщать какие бы то ни было новости. Вызвала массажиста и получила удовольствие ещё и таким способом. Затем явилась маникюрша, долго и любовно раскрашивала ногти Пеппер в разные цвета. Не всё ж однотонную скуку разводить.  
Венцом стала горячая ванна с пеной во-о-от такой высоты. После неё Пеппер закуталась в теплое махровое полотенце и решила, что можно бы ещё поспать. И почти даже заснула, когда позвонил Фил и напряженным голосом попросил заглянуть на "Гокер".


	24. Chapter 24

Проснувшись, долго лежали молча.  
Потом вроде как пришли к согласию — так же молча, и Тони потребовал:  
— Яичницу и бекон для этого парня, а мне много кофе, тосты и бананы. Ну и там что полагается с утра.  
ДЖАРВИС бодро (и вроде с энтузиазмом) отозвался:  
— Завтрак будет ждать вас в столовой через пятнадцать минут, сэр.  
— Он у меня очень сообразительный и смышленый, — довольно объяснил Стиву Тони и пощекотал того в районе рёбер. Тот не щекотался — даже не дёрнулся!  
— На меня, кажется, не действует. По крайней мере, после введения сыворотки.  
— Ну, ладно, хотя, конечно... Душ. Вот что. Нам обоим было бы неплохо.   
И демонстративно принюхался.  
На самом деле пахли вполне прилично — хорошим сексом, крепким мужским потом, машинной смазкой (вклад Тони и, возможно,Дубины, который гна днях сломал маслёнку). Так что нет, пахли они что надо.  
Просто душ — это ведь повод друг друга трогать.

***  
Пеппер с трепетом загрузила страницу.  
Она подумала: ну вот, сейчас будут ужасы, — и даже захотела зажмуриться.  
А заголовок кричал красным: "Трагическая любовь миллиардера? Соулмейт Тони Старка погиб раньше, чем у них со Старком сложились отношения? Миллиардер, филантроп, плейбой — безутешен?"  
Пеппер всё же зажмурилась и подождала, когда за веками у нее перестанут плясать красные круги.  
Тогда снова открыла глаза и поразглядывала фото.  
На фото Тони поднимался в автомобиль скорой помощи, вцепившись в край больничных носилок. Человек, на них лежавший, действительно выглядел мёртвым.   
Так что да.  
Фото было сделано в очень плохом качестве, по всей видимости, нарезка с какой-то уличной видеокамеры или вроде того.  
Пеппер помотала головой.  
Теперь в прессе начнётся истерика. Нужно предупредить Тони, если ДЖАРВИС ещё не...  
Нужно подготовить пресс-релиз.  
Нужно объяснить Совету директоров, почему Тони скрывал от общественности своего соулмейта. А то общественности, конечно, непонятно.  
Нужно поскорее застраховать жизнь Роджерса (а то общественность опять же не поймет).  
Нужно попытаться изъять снимки из Сети. Или, по крайней мере, припугнуть бумажные издания.   
Нужно проследить, чтобы никто не разнюхал имени соулмейта Тони.  
Нужно...  
На самом деле Пеппер не очень-то любит свою работу.  
Мозги сейчас кипели. И через это вот мучительное кипение пробилось понимание: это кто-то из окружения. Кто-то из тех, кто в ближнем круге, сливает информацию. Кроме неё, Оби, самого Тони, частично — ассистентки Пеппер, самой Пеппер о случившемся знали... Фил. Фил, разумеется, исключается. Его агенты. Или кто-то внутри Башни?   
Пеппер сжала пальцами виски. Так и до паранойи рукой подать.  
Пеппер хотела проснуться и узнать, что ей всё приснилось.

***  
ДЖАРВИС изволит сообщить последние новости только после завтрака (и он в общем прав, потому что новости... не вполне приятны; Тони и так не особенно голоден и ест только за компанию; со Стивом Роджерсом очень приятно и аппетитно находиться за одним столом — тот ест с чрезвычайной любовью ко всему, что лежит на тарелке).  
Так вот, Тони читает статейку от заголовка до последнего слова и морщится. Это, конечно, отвратительно, но о нём и похуже вещи писали. По-настоящему скверно то, что статья привлекает внимание к Стиву. А Стиву внимание сейчас лишнее.  
Тони размышляет. С одной стороны, понятно, что этих килек пера теперь не заткнёшь. Всё так. С другой — нужно бы выяснить, кто конкретно сделал фотографии. Потому что, насколько помнил Тони, ДЖАРВИС упоминал, что именно в этом тупике видеокамер нет и визуальное наблюдение за Роджерсом он осуществлять не мог. Так что...  
Тони понимает: завелась "крыса", и эта “крыса” либо работает на заказчика, либо сама и есть заказчик. Использование секретных разработок ЩИТа указывает на то, что замешан кто-то из из агентов. Информация о нападении на Роджерса действительно была передана ЩИТу почти моментально. Так что... “Крыс” может быть больше одной. Та, что сливает информацию в Сеть, и та, что организовала покушение.  
Главный вопрос: какова её цель?  
Тони ещё раз перечитал статью. Куча неточностей и домыслов, местами автор статьи тыкал пальцем в небо… Какой-нибудь охочий до денег младший агент?  
Стив Роджерс тоже читал статью. Хмурился. Потом поднял глаза и спросил:  
— Тебя это очень злит?  
Тони решил:  
— Очень. Потому что слишком уж невовремя.  
И ещё потому, что Стив огорчился.

***  
Фил отчитался перед Фьюри в том духе, что работаем изо всех сил, землю роем носами. Но правда заключалась в том, что уперлись лбами в стену. Фил за каждого из своих агентов мог бы руку дать на отсечение, но всё же перепроверил каждого уже дважды. Впору было решить, что выжил и ума и не видит каких-то очевидных вещей, или деталей, или логика его подводит.  
Нет, в конце концов решил, "крот" имеется, но не в его окружении. Среди химиков, скорее всего. Тех, кто занимается разработкой препаратов. Принялся за отдел стратегических разработок.  
А вот заказчик точно не из ЩИТа. Кто? Кто же он? И чего ему нужно?..

***  
После долгого, печального разговора с Пеппер (если кратко — сидеть и не высовываться, кокаиновых вечеринок не устраивать, на публике не появляться) Тони ещё дольше и печальней разговаривал с Оби.  
Тот выразил сочувствие.  
Сказал слова ободрения.  
Вспомнил, как Тони в восемнадцать изобрел тостер с реактивным двигателем (промышленный образец так и не был запатентован).  
Заклинал не делать сейчас никаких заявлений, и уж тем более — не объявлять в прессе о прекращении производства оружия. По крайней мере, дождаться следующего Совета директоров.  
Не дергаться.  
Время есть. Так стоит позволить Пеппер делать свою работу, а Оби — свою. Возможно, взять тайм-аут, вывезти своего парня отдохнуть. Такое потрясение, наверно, для бедняги.  
Такой удар для Тони.  
Оби представляет, что Тони пережил. У самого Оби соулмейта пока что нет, но он все равно может представить. Не навестить ли Тони пляжи Малибу?  
И всё-таки воспользоваться услугами профессионального мозгоправа…  
Тони, разговаривая с Оби, смотрит на Стива, который играет с Дубиной в какую-то запутанную разновидность “ладушек”. 

***  
Если кто думает, что в тридцатые или сороковые всё было "по-настоящему" (Стив встречал такое мнение на просторах Сети: еда была едой, любовь — любовью, отношения — отношениями, а дружба — дружбой; и всё это — натуральное до невероятности), Стив ответит: поели бы вы бобов. Каждый день. Отварных. Осклизлых, потому что варить их Стив так и не научился толком, а из приправ была только соль (потом появились ещё томатные концентраты, уже в предвоенные годы). Эта фасоль зато была насквозь натуральна. А потом ещё: люди занимались сексом в переулках. От большой любви, конечно, настоящей. Но поскольку средств контрацепции практически не было, то от такой большой любви постоянно рождались дети, и потому же — почти постоянно умирали. Всё время кто-то умирал, ещё до войны. Смерть была обыденностью.  
А дружба... Ну, дружба. Настоящая. Стив вот не сумел спасти Баки от смерти. Не удержал — это к вопросу о настоящей дружбе.  
Так что нет, не ищите ничего в прошлом, которое Стив видел. Никакой "прекрасной эпохи". Стив думает, что “прекрасная эпоха” вообще невозможна.  
Но — эй! — правда в глазах смотрящего.  
Стив смотрит на Тони Старка.  
Говард Старк был самоуверенный красавчик, гений, человек в высшей степени эксцентричный.  
Тони Старк красив. Стив видел его в Афганистане. Тони Старк дёрганый. И сделал всех этих роботов.


	25. Chapter 25

Пеппер настаивала на том, что отсиживаться сейчас — давать волю пересудам и сплетням. Нужно выйти в люди, настаивала она. Причем так, чтобы все хорошенько рассмотрели.  
Оби же говорил: пусть всё поутихнет. Тони уже похищали, зачем рисковать?  
Сам Тони…  
Сам Тони искренне собирался последовать рекомендации Пеппер, потому что всем известно, какой Оби перестраховщик. Например, это он не позволил Тони самостоятельно испытывать байк мощностью двести лошадиных сил — мощнее, чем Дукати — и запретил отправить его в серийный выпуск. С другой стороны, Пеппер настаивала, что выйти в люди Тони должен под ручку со Стивом. Тони просто сказал: “Нет.”  
Потому что у него даже язык бы не повернулся пригласить Стива прогуляться под беснование репортерской толпы. Не сейчас, когда всё начало налаживаться.   
Так что Тони вроде как собрался попросить Пеппер подыскать подходящий званый ужин или нечто вроде (с достаточным количеством еды и выпивки), но вместо этого, возвратившись в мастерскую, обнаружил спящего на диване Стива (это нормально, что он так много спит?) и прилёг рядом. Стив проснулся, и они лениво, сонно целовались. Потом Стив куда-то ушёл (кажется, раздобыть ужин), а Тони пришла в голову замечательная идея.  
И эта идея не отпускала его… сколько-то дней?  
Если быть точным, то две идеи — насчёт доспеха и насчёт реактора.  
Стив приходил и уходил. Приносил еду и вроде бы даже скармливал её Тони. Тут Тони не очень уверен. Но Стив точно не позволял Тони слишком много кофе, хотя в остальном вёл себя вполне прилично.   
Тони так же мельком сообразил, что живет Стив не в мастерской, и предположил, что ДЖАРВИС проявил заботу и предложил Стиву какие-нибудь апартаменты (у Тони сколько-то там незанятых этажей).   
Кроме того, Стив рисовал. Тони в рисовании тоже участвовал, опосредованно. Например, он видел, что его Стив рисует среди прочего — и позволял себя рисовать (поз не принимал, он с любых ракурсов хорош)... Довольно странно, кажется: Дубина, верстак, Тони, Ю-ю — неясными тенями, крупным планом — паяльник и пальцевое сочление перчатки. Натюрморт на фоне разрушительного вдохновения. Много вариаций брони. Чаще других повторялись золотая и красная, и — Стив угадал. Это то, что Тони и нужно. Алое на золоте.   
Велел ДЖАРВИСу организовать покраску готового доспеха по этим эскизам. Вышло зашибись.  
Запасы вдохновения приходилось иногда пополнять, и тогда Стив что-нибудь делал — или приносил еды, или разминал плечи, но в целом было достаточно и того, что он находится поблизости. Тем огорчительней бывало не найти его рядом.  
Когда через сколько-то суток вышвырнуло на берег реального мира, чувствовал себя выжатым досуха, но счастливым.  
Обнаружил целую армию костюмов. Припомнил, что наладил между делом линию автоматической сборки. Толку-то, если реакторов пока только три, и один притом у Тони в груди.  
Новые реакторы были меньше, мощнее и надёжнее.  
Теперь Тони не боялся однажды не проснуться.  
Со сном, правда, было по-прежнему не очень. Умирал почти каждую ночь, преимущественно от ужаса. Стив, кстати, умеет отгонять кошмары.  
О том, что когда-то там был приглашён на какой-то благотворительный спектакль, забыл начисто.

***  
Стив для приличия некоторое время морально потерзался — прежде он думал, что сперва свадьба, потом секс (бывало и наоборот, но свадьба была накрепко связана с сексом — это точно; мама говорила: то, что происходит в постели, происходит только в браке). Впрочем, двадцать первый век давно продемонстрировал Стиву всю глубину его заблуждений.  
Но ведь оставалось ещё правило трёх свиданий.  
В общем, Стив некоторое время потерзался, а потом начал получать удовольствие от порочной жизни, в которой погряз. Это была очень насыщенная жизнь.  
Он рисовал столько, сколько в жизни не рисовал. Выдергивали иногда в ЩИТ, чтобы он в который раз отчитался о чём-нибудь, но выдергивали ненадолго, обеспечивали транспортом и довольно быстро доставляли обратно, буквально до дверей.  
И Стив мог продолжать рисовать (один рисунок костюма Тони Коулсон сцапал, быстро вложил в папку, надписал сверху — "Железный человек", папку захлопнул и запер в ящике стола).  
Тони занимался своими важными, сложными, удивительными делами.  
А Стив решил, что он, как менее занятой (и менее важный), обеспечивает быт.  
Он быстро освоился (а с чем не освоился, любезно помогал ДЖАРВИС). ДЖАРВИС, кстати, оказался приятным собеседником. Он объяснял Стиву непонятное, сам спрашивал — обычно уточнял детали биографии Стива (зачем бы ему это ни понадобилось) и показывал детские фотографии Тони. И рассказывал истории из его детства и юности. И...  
Стив вдруг осознал, что его очень деликатно... окучивают? Но не мог не признать: Тони был милым ребёнком.  
Он готовил на шикарной кухне Тони Старка, приносил еду в мастерскую, ел и подсовывал еду Тони. Он спал в основном на продавленном диване в мастерской, но иногда всё же — на роскошной, площадью со Стивову квартиру в Бруклине кровати в апартаментах, любезно предоставленных ДЖАРВИСом. В этих апартаментах Стив полюбил встречать рассветы — алая полоса шла по краю, золото разливалось по бокам и крышам небоскребов, а панорамные окна позволяли не упустить ни одной детали.  
Стиву нравилось жить так, как сейчас жилось, хоть и несколько смущало, что он ничего, совершенно ничего не делает на благо общества.  
Он привык принадлежать не себе, но миру.  
Зато он нарисовал весь свой отряд, всех Коммандос — в деталях, пока их черты были еще свежи в памяти (память так хрупка — лица своей матери он уже не помнил).  
Нарисовал и Баки — просто потому, что должен же он сохраниться хоть где-то.  
Но очень значительную часть альбома занимали теперь скетчи с Тони.  
Стив подумывал взяться за эпическое полотно "Алхимик в своей лаборатории". Обрядить Тони в рясу, добавить чего там полагается... сырых стен или там каких потеков плесени, таинственных огней...  
Таинственных огней, впрочем, в лаборатории хватало и так. Стив думал, что это всё же магия, больно уж непонятно.  
Единственное плохое — снились кошмары.  
Свои вперемешку с чужими.  
Оказалось, от них есть средство — спать в обнимку с Тони. Не каждый раз помогает, но все же.  
Стив думал: а что будет через год?  
Это была так себе мысль.  
Лови момент, говорили древние.  
Стив и ловил, пока не забрали. И ждал, когда сделается стыдно и неловко — в целом, от общей роскоши нынешней жизни. Не делалось.

***

Фил подумал, что нельзя так просто взять и решить проблемы Тони Старка, потому что у Тони Старка проблем больше, чем у уличной псины — блох. И размножаются с теми же скоростями.  
Он достал папку, выложил из нее нарисованный Капитаном Америка красочный набросок железного костюма, изобретенного Тони Старком.  
Подумал. Покусал кончик ручки.  
Что-то в этом было. Вероятно, великое будущее, как и у почти всего, что делает Старк.  
Коулсон проставил дату и подписал -- “Рисунок Стива Роджерса”. Однажды будет стоить целое состояние.


	26. Chapter 26

Часть 3. Какая-то херня

26.

 

Вещей, над которыми Тони работал, Стив в целом не понимал. Но, в общем, ему достаточно было видеть, что это красиво и удивительно. Говард тоже делал удивительные вещи (самой удивительной, конечно, было само Стивово тело), но почти все они были полностью лишены элегантной красоты. В лучшем случае они были приятны. Говарду, кажется, и в голову не приходило, что вещь должна быть не только функциональна, но и красива. Это не значило, что вещи, сделанные Говардом, были плохи. Но это были просто вещи. То, что делал Тони, очень близко подступало к искусству (или даже было искусством). Так что про себя Стив решил считать Тони художником от механики.  
Они ещё несколько раз занимались сексом, но в целом Стив так и не мог сообразить, как ко всему происходившему и продолжающему происходить относиться. Он, пожалуй, ждал чего-то весомого, может, документа какого или хотя бы — чтоб сказали, как-то назвали и объяснили. И Стив бы сообразил: “О, вот оно что,” — и успокоился бы. Но когда тебе двадцать шесть — и ты Капитан Америка — мало кто берёт на себя труд что-то объяснять, считая, что ты и так все знаешь. Один только Тони, как ни странно, находит время остановиться и о чем-то рассказать.  
И если уж откровенно, то обычно он говорит, не останавливаясь.  
Например: Стив лежит рядом и рассеянно выводит на груди Тони круги. Кожа смуглая в полутьме, нежная, за исключением грубо вспухших шрамов.  
— У меня в груди шрапнель, — объясняет Тони. — Инсен спас мне жизнь, вставив в меня эту штуку. Ну, не совсем эту. Эту я сделал себе сам. Инсен спас мне жизнь. А ты спас жизнь ему.  
Стив не находит, что ответить. С него ведь была только грубая сила — идти и нести.  
А Тони продолжает:  
— Теперь эта штука со мной навсегда. По крайней мере, так говорят доктора. А докторам мало веры, ага?  
О да, уж Стив-то знает.

***  
Тони знает, что есть такие затишья, которые перед бурей. И знает, что таких затиший полно в его жизни.  
Но посмотрите на него: есть птица страус. У страуса длинные ноги, зато маленькие мозги. Страусов не содержат в вольерах с бетонными полами, потому что, испугавшись, эти тупицы разобьют себе головы — вечно пытаются прятать их в песок. Так вот и Тони. В некотором роде.  
В общем, Тони знал, что однажды утром проснётся и — ему позвонит Пеппер. Или сам прочитает в газете. Или...  
Ну, позвонила Пеппер:  
— Боже, Тони! Они требуют...  
— Кто? Что требует?  
— Совет директоров поставил под вопрос твоё психическое здоровье и требует проведения психиатрического освидетельствования. Представители страховой компании предложение поддержали.  
— Шли их в задницу.  
— Это прописано в твоем контракте. Страхующая сторона имеет право настаивать на проведении внеочередных медицинских осмотров для того, чтобы иметь возможность корректировать условия страхования, а занимаемая тобой должность предполагает прекращение полномочий при отказе от страхования жизни и трудоспособности в том числе. И у них есть все основания требовать освидетельствования — твоё состояние здоровья изменилось. И это не считая той железяки у тебя в груди. Они в своём праве.  
Тони думает: ничего так схема. Умные засранцы. Они, конечно, сидят на задницах ровно, но теперь почуяли, что могут лишиться части прибыли. И кто-то из них еще и приторговывает на сторону.  
— Кто выступил с инициативой?  
— Мистер Стейн не знает точно. Он просто передал мне предварительный вариант резолюции от Совета. Копия у тебя на почте.  
— Понятно.  
Тони чувствовал, как наливается холодной, медленной злостью. Вот же суки. Кусают руку дающую. Или как там?..  
Суки.  
— Поговорю с Оби.  
— Ты не пройдёшь психиатрическое освидетельствование. Тебя отстранят. Хорошо, если временно. Заниматься разработками тебе ничто не препятствует, но...  
Ясное дело, Тони не пройдет. И не в том дело, что результаты подтасуют. Это-то чепуха. Просто у него правда... проблемы. Они не мешают ему делать то, что он делает. Но они есть.   
Он знает, как это всё бывает, уже проходил многократно. Его сперва спросят, хорошо ли он спит.

***  
Стив думает, что мог бы слушать Тони вечно. Думает: вот человек, который и вправду интересен. Странно, что достался Стиву.  
Стив раньше смотрел на себя в зеркало был искренне уверен, ему достанется что похуже. Тоже какой-нибудь выбраковок. Но упирался не поэтому. И ещё продолжает, чувствовал, внутри себя упираться. Но так, по привычке.  
А Тони рассказывает то, от чего руки чешутся рисовать.  
Стив рисует микросхемы и другую начинку для роботов, а из микросхем прорастают цветы и травы, шестеренки покрываются мхами...   
Тони смотрит на его рисунки и бормочет:  
— А вот это хорошо...  
И убегает к верстаку.  
Оказывается, всё может быть так просто и хорошо.

***  
— Я ведь просто могу начать с нуля, — подумав, сказал Тони. — Они это осознают? Из моей моей мастерской никто меня не выдавит. И мои мозги со мной.  
Пеппер на том конце линии молчала целую минуту, кажется.  
— Это будет худший сценарий. Но если до этого дойдёт, то я останусь с тобой, а не с ними. Я тоже готова начать с нуля.  
— До этого не дойдет, — пообещал Тони. Он что-то придумает. Он не любит эти танцы, но это не значит, что он не знает движений.   
— Есть время подумать. Я могу тянуть с рассмотрением резолюции дня три. Говорить, что мы обсуждаем вопрос с твоими юристами. Я и на самом деле, разумеется, обсуждаю…  
— Что говорит Оби?  
Пеппер мнётся. Ей неудобно. Понятно, Оби — само благоразумие.  
— Впрочем, неважно. Сам с ним поговорю. Сегодня же.  
И Тони на самом деле намерен поговорить с Оби. Он дважды или трижды берет в руки телефон. Еще пару раз почти просит ДЖАРВИСа набрать номер, потому что у Тони заняты руки. Стив, видно, чувствует, что Тони сердит и зол, и сидит в углу, весь занятой и демонстративно не лезущий под руку.  
Тони вдруг вот какая мысль в голову приходит: он знал Капитана Америку чуть не всю свою сознательную жизнь, а вот Стива Роджерса не знает вовсе. Это могло бы удручать, слегка, но всего лишь означает: всё впереди.  
Все открытия. Может, не всегда чудные, но у Тони наконец появилось какое-то еще будущее, кроме одинокой алкогольной старости.  
Так что Тони постепенно успокаивается: у него есть время подумать, положение отнюдь не безвыходно, и если некоторые ублюдки ценят свои мозги больше, чем мозги Тони Старка, то ошибаются. Мозги Тони застрахованы на двести миллионов.  
Стив приносит пиццу, и Стив — ангел во плоти (колу приносит тоже, и кофе).  
Тони всё ещё немного страус, но заканчивает принципиальную схему обводки аварийного блока питания.  
Наконец, уже к вечеру, когда Стив отправляется к себе в квартиру за какими-то мелочами (будто нельзя заказать в башню; Тони готов купить ему любой магазин художественных товаров; его завернут и доставят к порогу), Тони обтирает руки какой-то тряпкой и заглядывает в почту. Резолюция гадкая, что и говорить.  
Читает, делает пометки, сверяется с ДЖАРВИСом. Внезапно тот говорит:  
— Я обнаружил аудиозапись, сэр. Вам с ней нужно ознакомиться. Немедленно.  
И так говорит, что у Тони сразу сосет под ложечкой. ДЖАРВИС всё же очень выразителен для искина.


	27. Chapter 27

Это была запись очень скверного качества — Тони автоматически подумал, что такие не принимают как доказательство в суде.  
Запись хрипела и потрескивала.   
Грубый мужской голос — на очень правильном, неживом, чужом английском — сказал:  
— Мне нужна эта последняя разработка.  
И Тони узнал этот голос. Однажды обладатель этого голоса избил Тони. Было больно.  
— Нужное вам есть только у одного человека, — спокойно ответил другой голос.  
И другой... другой голос Тони тоже узнал.  
Несмотря на помехи.  
Тони вцепился в край верстака.  
Тони прижал руку к груди.

***  
Стив давно не был в своей квартире, и с тех времен она окончательно сделалась для него чужой. В ней всё ещё находились некоторые дорогие Стиву вещи, но сама квартира домом стать шанс уже потеряла. К тому же в ней ещё побывали чужие люди — агенты ЩИТа, которые, конечно, поставили здесь записывающие устройства и залезли во все щели.  
Стив решил, что вот именно сейчас у него опять (или всё ещё) нет дома и он вроде улитки без панциря. Есть же улитки, которые меняют панцири? Вот он — такой. Мягкий и глупый.  
Он сделал себе кофе в кофеварке, которой не пользовался уже месяца два, и у кофейных зёрен поэтому образовался легкий пыльный привкус.  
Посидел у окна, подумал.  
В сущности, это была его возможность восстановить равновесие и оглядеться по сторонам. Последняя неделя с Тони была превосходна и головокружительна, но всю её Стив ощущал себя пьяным. Хотелось чуточку протрезветь.  
Он огляделся по сторонам и наметил, что нужно забрать с собой. Кое-какие из вещей, сохраненных для него в архивах. Кое-что из того, что удалось отыскать для него агенту Коулсону. Ну и, конечно, пакет художественных материалов. В Башне Стив рисовал преимущественно на тонкой бумаге для принтера и в своем скетчбуке — простым карандашом и карманным набором акварели. Хотелось чего-то более солидного. Хотелось холста и размашистых сильных мазков. Хотелось показать, как вдруг взрывается небо. Как светлы пустынные ночи. И, может, как тороплив Тони Старк в порыве вдохновения.  
В общем, Стив допил кофе и принялся собирать вещи.  
Нужно ведь было не забыть про запасные футболки и белье...  
Вдруг сделалось нехорошо.

***  
Тони понял, что сидит в тишине, только когда ДЖАРВИС окликнул:  
— Сэр? Вы в порядке? Быть может, вызвать медицинский...  
— К чёрту.  
Собственно, Тони так ничего и не понял. Сейчас он подышит, подержится за грудь и тогда набёрется сил, чтобы прослушать запись ещё раз, теперь уже внимательно.  
Тони посмотрел на свои руки — они так сильно тряслись. Тони подумал, что хорошо бы скотча. Немного, только промочить глотку. Но до скотча нужно было ещё добраться.  
Тони чувствовал, как расползается в груди пустота. Он ведь привык, что в жизни есть всего два человека, которым можно доверять безусловно (насколько это возможно в отношении людей) — Пеппер и Оби.  
Он не доверял отцу даже в самом раннем детстве, а маму старался не тревожить по пустякам. Так что Оби стал первым человеком, который вдруг и внезапно сделался Тони другом.  
Нет.  
Нет-нет-нет.  
Да.  
— Давай, ДЖАРВИС, воспроизведи ещё разок.  
— Не думаю, что это разумно...  
— Давай. Немедленно.  
Пока у Тони не закончилась храбрость.  
“— ...Тот человек, что вам нужен — Тони Старк.  
— Сколько вы хотите за него?  
— Не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но у меня достаточно денег, чтобы купить и вас, и всю вашу кодлу. Так что ситуация будет обратная: это я покупаю. Мне нужно избавиться от Тони Старка. Его судьба меня не заботит, но из моей жизни — и жизни “Старк Индастриз” — он должен исчезнуть.  
— Принято, — сухо рассмеялись. — С вами приятно иметь дело.”  
Тони сжал пальцами виски. Да, это не его горячечный бред.  
Если окажется, что и Пеппер в сговоре... Нет. Бред. Пеппер просто не может.  
Не может... оказаться предательницей. Пеппер — добрая душа. Она по доброте подобрала Тони Старка, когда он терпел очередное кораблекрушение, обсушила, и обогрела, и приготовила кофе. Она попросту не смогла бы притворяться. Она могла уйти, она, собственно, и уйдет, если что-то пойдёт вразрез с ее совестью. Но она не предательница. Если ДЖАРВИС сейчас и на неё предъявит какую-нибудь запись, то Тони...  
Тони откажется верить.  
Некоторое время, как выяснилось, занимался тем, что раскачивался на стуле взад и вперед. Потому что пытался пережить боль и возвратить возможность дышать.  
— Мне бы скотча.  
— Быть может, следовало бы... Сэр. Сэр. Мистер Стейн просит разрешения подняться в мастерскую.   
Тони вздрогнул.  
— Нельзя... Нельзя, чтобы... Нет. Погоди. Пусть поднимается. Может, даже и кстати. Прояснить всё сейчас. Посмотреть ему в глаза. Понять. Я, знаешь, понять не могу. Но... Можешь чуточку задержать его в лифте? Скажем, минуты на три-четыре? Мне нужно отдышаться.  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
ДЖАРВИС, пусть и искин, в два этих слова вложил что-то вроде объятия и сочувствия. Даже сам Тони не знал, что ДЖАРВИС так умеет.

***  
Стив признал это чувство. С трудом, но признал. Он подскочил и побежал, и взял такси до Башни. Это чудовищная уйма денег, но они у Стива имелись.

***  
Тони надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки и хорошенько проморгался, чтобы как-то поприличней выглядеть. Тони бы, может, предпочел сменить футболку или сделать еще что-то маловажное, но торжественное. Ну или как там.  
Но пяти минут, предоставленных ДЖАРВИСом, категорически ни на что не хватало. Единственное — добрался до бутылки скотча наконец и выпил. Вот это действительно было хорошим решением — всего глоток, но помог этот глоток. Упал горячим в желудок и сделал возможным наконец вдохнуть полной грудью. Заодно чуть прибрал стиснувшую виски боль. Сделал мир чуть мягче и добрее к Тони Старку, раз уж люди добрее быть не хотят.  
А потом Оби вошёл и с улыбкой сообщил:  
— Представляешь, застрял в лифте. И что же ты такой скрытный, дружок, и прятал от мира таинственного победителя чудовища из параллельного мира? Это же чудесно и здорово, и, полагаю, нужно как можно скорее показать его прессе...  
— Ты тоже, как выяснилось, много чего от меня скрывал, — ответил Тони и сам поразился своему голосу: до того устало и надломленно прозвучало.  
Оби перестал улыбаться и серьезно на него посмотрел.   
— Что-то случилось? Ты выглядишь больным. Я же говорил — надо бы тебе отдохнуть хорошенько... Уберись ты из мастерской хотя бы на недельку! Подыши воздухом!  
Тони продолжал на него глядеть. Оби, если так подумать, не особенно-то хороший человек. Но те, кто в политике и в бизнесе, понятно, не могут быть святыми. И когда бухгалтерский баланс не сходится самостоятельно, ему нужно помочь сойтись. Таков бизнес. Тони знает.  
— Нет, Оби, сейчас ничего не случилось. Случилось раньше.  
Оби наконец догадался — Тони увидел это по его глазам, в которых поднялась паника. Никогда прежде не задумывался о том, что можно вот так читать лица людей. Никогда не считал, что понимает людей.  
— Вот как.  
— Я только не понял, зачем.  
Оби облизал губы.  
— И не поймешь.  
А потом сделал неуловимо быстрое движение, странное для такого большого человека вообще-то. И когда Тони сообразил, что это он бутылку хватает, было поздно. В мозгах разорвалась бомба.


	28. Chapter 28

Телефон в кармане закричал и завибрировал. Стив вздрогнул, потому что он еще не привык к тому, что у него из кармана могут доноситься этакие вопли. Порадовался, что не взял мотоцикл, потому что уж на байке-то телефон из кармана доставать не с руки.   
— Стивен Роджерс слушает, — вежливо сказал.  
— Сэру нужно помощь. Немедленно, — сказали, не здороваясь, но Стив узнал — по не вполне живым интонациям. — На сэра совершено нападение. В его мастерской. Я попытался заблокировать выходы, чтобы остановить нападавшего, но этот человек воспользовался опытным образцом брони мистера Старка и сейчас пробует вырваться наружу. Для активации костюма он использовал реактор из груди мистера Старка. Запасные реакторы имеются в сейфе сэра. Пожалуйста, поторопитесь!  
Стив дернулся к водителю: простите, а нельзя ли побыстрее...  
— Беру управление на себя, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, — у автомобиля, в котором вы едете, имеется бортовой компьютер и режим автоматического пилотирования.  
Водитель взвыл.  
— Дайте мне больше информации, — потребовал Стив. — С чем мы имеем дело?

***  
Безусловно, об этом потом напишут в газетах. И сделают яркие фото. Выставят в инстаграм. В тумблере истерично напишут, как испугались. В еще каких-то соцсетях сообщат, что вот да, едва избежали смерти, а ведь были совсем рядом... Чудо! Но в общем и целом — заварушка.  
Это Фил так рассуждал, пока добирался до Башни Старка. Плохо то, что Башня размером с эго Старка, то есть непомерная. И, значит, внутри тьма народу, человеческие жертвы могут быть чудовищные. И да. Потом кто-нибудь принесет официальные извинения. А люди погибнут.  
Ну, Коулсон тут нужен для того, чтобы потом быть крайним.  
Поэтому он сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы в который раз справиться.  
И не получить выговор с записью в личное дело.  
Он пока еще не очень понимает, что происходит...

***  
Автомобиль почти летел. Стив не удивился бы, если б у него вдруг откуда-нибудь расправились крылья или там выдвинулись реактивные турбины.  
Всё, что мог делать водитель — беспрерывно нажимать клаксон, и автомобиль поэтому не только несся по улицам с чудовищной скоростью, но и ревел, как раненый дракон. Наверно.  
А у Стива не было времени толком подумать, было только — попытаться подготовиться. Жаль, не было с собой щита. Когда уже отдадут?.. Стив без щита не то чтобы бессмыслен, но несколько гол.  
И вот наконец.  
Стив в который раз, но уже привычно, поразился чудовищности Башни. Затем автомобиль под визг тормозов резко сбавил скорость и встал как вкопанный.  
Стив выскочил и побежал.  
Он увидел уже, куда бежать, и понял, почему его позвали.   
От Башни с воплями разбегались.  
А такое чудовище Стив уже видел. Сперва — в пустыне, а потом в мастерской Тони. Но тогда чудовище было оболочкой хорошего человека, а теперь — плохого.  
С таким Стиву дела иметь еще не приходилось.

***  
Тони было холодно. Ужасно холодно. И ужасно страшно, до жути. Это был не рассудочный страх, а что-то физиологическое, животное. В груди ощущалось странно — больно, но притом онемело.  
С трудом вспомнил: говорят, при проблемах с сердцем делается страшно.   
Тони с трудом поднял руку и потянулся к груди. В груди зияла дырка.  
— Чёрт.  
— Сэр. Вы меня слышите? Сэр.  
— Я...  
— Вам нужно подняться, сэр. До прибытия мистера Роджерса не менее шести минут, при условии, что он не будет остановлен на входе в Башню. Поэтому сейчас вы можете рассчитывать только на себя. Вы меня слышите?  
— Д. Да.  
— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь. Вы должны добраться до сейфа, в котором вы храните опытные образцы реакторов. Вы меня понимаете?  
— Да, — повторил Тони, думая, что встать, кажется, не сможет. Стив. Был бы здесь Стив.   
— Сэр. Поднимитесь. Ваши жизненные показатели указывают на то, что вы пока что в состоянии подняться и добраться до сейфа. Но со временем вам будет становиться только хуже.  
— Да. Сейчас.  
Тони сделал попытку. Честную. Мир задергался и закружился перед глазами, и — едва успел повернуться на бок — вырвало.   
Но Тони честно попытался снова.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр. Вам нужно подняться.  
Тони попытался в третий раз. Третий раз — счастливый, поэтому удалось.   
— Очень хорошо. А теперь идите. Я открыл доступ в хранилище, вам не придется вводить пароли и проходить процедуру идентификации.  
И Тони пошёл. До чего ему было холодно и страшно!  
Он шёл, и постанывал, и скулил. А потом отчаянно позвал: "Стив!"  
И на другом конце что-то зашевелилось.

***  
Стив помнил, что вот этот вот монстр — не основная задача. Этот монстр мешает добраться до Тони, а Тони лежит там наверху раненый и ждёт помощи. И умирает.  
Нет, не умирает пока еще. Минут пятнадцать есть. ДЖАРВИС сказал, Стив может рассчитывать, что Тони продержится пятнадцать минут, но оптимально было бы оказать ему помощь в течение семи минут.  
Но этот монстр, который преграждал к Тони дорогу, он ведь грозился начать убивать людей, если ему не дадут уйти.  
И люди кричали.  
"Стив!" — зазвенело в голове.  
"Иду!"   
Стив побежал и прыгнул. У Стива не так много вариантов было.  
Прыгнул и ударил, и упал, но поднялся.  
Монстр механически задребезжал, и Стив понял, что это он так смеётся.  
Стив попробовал снова.  
Люди кричали.  
Может, получилось бы, как с тем змеем. Целиться в глаз. Или нет? Ну конечно! Сияние в груди. Это топливо, на котором работает броня. Нужно обесточить. Кажется, так.  
Всего лишь. Ага. “Тони. Ты только держись.”

***  
Путь был долог. Тони показалось, что пару раз он отключился прямо на ходу. Но он спустился на этаж вниз — на лифте, лестницу бы он не осилил. И, хватаясь за попадающиеся на пути спинки кресел и диванов, держась за стены, пошёл дальше. Двери перед ним открывались. Роботы-уборщики прыскали в стороны, как испуганные рыбки.  
Тони шёл.  
Почти дошёл. Реакторы, два штуки, запасные.  
Никогда не делать ничего в единственном числе — правило такое. Сегодня оно сработало.  
Тони упал.  
— Остался один шаг. Один шаг и протянуть руку. Сэр.  
Тони закрыл глаза.  
— Сэр. Сэр, поднимайтесь. Пожалуйста.  
Тони засыпало и заливало ледяной водой и крошевом.  
— Тони. Пожалуйста. Тони.  
Тони с трудом открыл глаза. ДЖАРВИС что, назвал его по имени?  
Ах, да. Запасной реактор и дыра в груди. Тони решил — ну его.  
“Нет, — потребовали в голове. — Ты только держись.”  
Тони всё-таки поднялся, сделал два шага, схватил реактор… И, ух, это не так просто, как кажется.  
Но получилось.  
И тогда Тони разрешил себе чуточку отдохнуть — с полным правом.


	29. Chapter 29

Дальше случилось вполне привычное, а Стив ещё не в таких передрягах успел побывать. В конце концов, Стив же замёрз во льду. А когда замерзаешь во льду, это довольно неприятно.  
Стиву иногда кажется, что он чуточку Кай — где-то в нём еще сидит застрявший осколочек льда.  
Тем не менее, Стив прыгал, бегал, бил, хватал, переворачивался в воздухе, падал, кричал что-то оскорбительное, требовал, чтобы народ скорее уходил, но народ не уходил, и будто бы делалось его больше. Целые толпы.  
И Стив снова бил, кричал, перекатывался, уходил от огня (чёртов Тони Старк вроде Говарда — всё делает на совесть — и оружие тоже).  
Но не сказать, чтобы был эффект.  
На совесть же.  
Потом ещё приехали черные автомобили, Стив видел краем глаза.  
И в громкоговоритель требовали, что злодей прекратил сопротивление и сдался, и тогда можно будет подумать о смягчении ответственности.  
Стив только надеялся, что никто пока не успел погибнуть.  
Не переставая прыгать и бить, и пробовать теснить этого железного монстра в безопасный тупик между зданиями, Стив прокричал, что Тони Старку требуется помощь. Скорее! Скорее!  
Тони там может умереть!  
Стив ведь не переживе...  
А потом у монстра что-то сломалось (или Стив сломал).  
Монстр упал на одно колено и издал нечто вроде скрежещущего рыка.  
Стив подобрался поближе.  
Прицелился хорошенько и ударил кулаком аккурат в сияющий синий круг в груди монстра.  
Ну, кулаку стало больно.  
По громкоговорителю продолжали уговаривать.  
Синий круг мигнул.  
И мигнул.  
И снова мигнул. И только потом погас.

***  
Полежав с минуту, Тони вспомнил — Стив там вроде дерется со Оби. Стив-то Капитан Америка, но это не значит, что ему не нужна помощь.  
Тони поднялся, прошёл много шагов, спустился вниз, обратно. Сказал ДЖАРВИСу:  
— Надо бы испытать Номер Два, как думаешь?  
На самом деле ему было не очень интересно, что там именно ответил ДЖАРВИС. Он, в общем, догадывался и так.  
Тони с трудом врос в костюм, а дальше идти стало легче. Гораздо легче, когда за тебя практически идёт машина. Экзоскелет, если хотите. Нужно будет поговорить с кем-то от медицины.  
Тони успел спуститься на два этажа, когда наконец сообразил — и вылетел в окно.  
Впрочем, битва уже закончилась.  
Костюм Номер Три замер в ломаной позе, а рядышком, у стены, сидел Стив и тряс рукой.  
Вроде бы был окровавлен, но толком Тони не понял. Он опустился рядом и открыл лицевую панель.  
Стив ему улыбнулся усталой, бледной улыбкой и сказал:  
— Крепкий у тебя вышел костюм.  
— Да, — ответил Тони.  
Сел рядом, прижал к себе Стива (в костюме его вес вообще не ощущался) и... может, даже заплакал.  
Потому что вот так вот всё. Обернулось.

***  
Если Стив снова попадет в газеты, он вовсе не удивится.  
В конце концов, были железный монстр, напуганные люди, люди, не столько напуганные, сколько непуганые, но с фотоаппаратами и этими… смартфонами в руках.  
В конце концов, Стива обнимал сам Тони Старк в ярко-красной с золотым железной броне. Он в ней прилетел с какого-то очень высокого этажа своей Старк-Башни (все Старки, очевидно, любят широкие, широчайшие жесты).  
— Опять я не успел тебя спасти, — пробормотал ему в ухо Стив.  
— Ну, в общем, и я не особенно преуспел в твоем спасении, — несколько истерически хихикнул Тони.  
У Стива болело всё тело, но это ненадолго. Скоро оно само себя починит. А вот Тони был бледен почти до синевы. Стив прижался к нему потеснее.  
К человеку, которого ему подарили те, кто, кажется, знает лучше.  
К человеку, который изнутри сияет почти нестерпимо.  
К человеку, которого Стив не хотел, и не просил себе, и не принимал.  
Стив внезапно вспомнил.  
Полез под рубашку, потянул за цепочку для жетонов. Капсулка, разумеется, была на месте, куда б ей деваться. Стив аккуратно сжал её пальцами и потянул. Послушно подалась и в пальцах рассыпалась мелким ворохом латунных искорок. Оставила полоску бумаги — хрупкой и жёлтой от времени.  
Было напечатано: “Энтони Эдвард Старк.” А ниже, снова, но очень большими буквами: “ЭНТОНИ ЭДВАРД СТАРК.” Для идиотов, по всей видимости.  
Стив засмеялся. Всё-то они знают, эти слепые леди.  
Тони посмотрел и хмыкнул тоже.  
Последний кусок льда в Стиве Роджерсе поддался и растаял.

Эпилог 

Начинало налаживаться.  
Больно было, конечно. Оби во всём сознался. Тони его спросил только одно: почему?  
А Оби сказал, что Тони ему как сын. Но есть такие вещи, ты пойми.  
Тони не понял, конечно.  
Оби хотел Тони шантажировать Стивом. Хотел, может даже, чтобы Тони думал, будто Стив мёртв, пережил бы (или не пережил) его смерть. Вот на самом деле от чего больно-то было. Чёрт бы с ним, с Афганистаном. Бизнес есть бизнес.  
Чёрт с ним, с "Иерихоном".  
Важно вот что: когда Тони среди ночи просыпается, узнает, что Стив рядом и не спит тоже.  
Они могут тихо говорить в полутьме или просто лежать, слушать дыхание друг друга, пока не заснут обратно. Могут друг друга трогать сколько угодно — не в смысле секса, а просто убеждаясь, что живы, рядом, настоящие и теплые.  
Всё налаживается и делается лучше и лучше день ото дня.  
Стив рисует Башню — вид снизу, — всю такую огромную, надежную и сияющую. Тони проектирует экзоскелет для больных детским церебральным параличом. Тони хочет быть полезен миру.

***  
Стив повернулся перед зеркалом так и эдак.  
Нахмурился, но потом сделал вид, что всем доволен. Потому что внимательно наблюдал Коулсон.  
— Ничего так костюм, — сказал наконец Стив. — Такой... в традиционных цветах.   
— Да, — подтвердил агент Коулсон, — за основу мы взяли ваши старые цвет и фасон.  
Стив подумал: ну да, точно. Те, которые для цирковых обезьянок. Чтобы, значит, Стива издали было видно и легко было швырнуть в него огрызком или плюнуть.   
Ну, и довольно патриотично — опять начать бегать, завернувшись в американский флаг.  
Разумеется, все в восторге от покроя.  
— Вам не нравится, — сказал Коулсон, поразглядывав Стива.  
— Нет. Хотелось бы чего-то менее броского. И потом, не понимаю, зачем мне новый костюм. Опять какие-то продажи облигаций?  
— А, — ответил Коулсон небрежно. — ЩИТ инициирует создание новой команды быстрого реагирования.   
Стив недоуменно нахмурился и стянул верхнюю часть костюма.  
— Быстрого реагирования?  
— Команда супергероев. Капитан Америка, Железный человек и... есть ещё пара-тройка кандидатур. Вы же понимаете, капитан Роджерс, мир в опасности.  
— Опять?  
— Всегда, к сожалению. Вам ли не знать.


End file.
